A bitter poison
by jade254
Summary: It's Anna's birthday and Elsa wants to make sure her sister has the best time ever. However it seems someone from their past does not. Yes Hans is back in Arendelle and he has managed to poison Anna leaving her near death. He will offer the antidote but only in exchange for Elsa's hand in marriage. Rated T (AnnaxKristoff) (ElsaxHans)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay I must be mad to start another fic, and this may sound terribly strange but I had a dream about this last night (yeah I know a dream about frozen go figure) It must have something to do with watching the movie twelve times already and I just had to get it written down.**

**Anyway this is set six months after the events of the movie. It will pretty much have all characters in it. Okay have a read and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer. I only own the plot not any of the characters, oh but I do own Elsa and Anna dolls and an olaf plush.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Today was Anna's nineteenth birthday and Elsa had promised her it would be the best birthday ever. It hadn't been easy planning her sisters party whilst balancing her Queenly duties, but she had been determined to do it. She had a lot of missed birthdays to make up for.

As Anna stepped into the lavishly decorated ballroom, her jaw almost dropped to the floor. "Oh Elsa, this is just..so lovely. I can't believe you did all of this for me."

Elsa smiled at her sister who's face was lit up with utter delight. It was something she would never tire of seeing, especially after thirteen years of being isolated from her younger sibling. "Well I had a little help of course, but I did prepare the chocolate fondue myself."

"You did?" Anna asked inquisitively. Somehow she couldn't quite picture her older sister leaning over a hot stove.

"I discovered one of Mama's old recipes, so it has to be good right?"

Anna hugged her sister tightly. "Thank you Elsa, you really are the best."

At first Elsa was hesitant to reciprocate. Even though in the past six months they had spent a considerable amount of time together, and they had certainly talked...a lot, catching up on old times as so to speak. But apart from the hugs they had shared after Anna's sacrifice, they had barely had any physical contact since. Now though was the perfect opportunity, so she wrapped her arms around her sister in a warm embrace.

"Elsa?"

"Yes Anna."

"It is okay if I invite Kristoff to the party isn't it?" Even though she and Kristoff had been officially courting for the past three months, Anna had still felt it courteous to ask permission first.

Elsa gently pulled back from her sister and gazed into her beautiful big blue eyes. "Of course you can invite Kristoff, he's practically family now, but the reindeer I'm afraid will have to stay outside."

Anna chuckled lightly. "Of course." Now she was reeling with so much excitement she had to inform Kristoff of the good news. "Okay Elsa..well I'm going to go and find Kristoff. There isn't much time and he'll need to pick out a suit, and shoes, and he'll need his hair groomed and-"

"It's alright Anna," Elsa reassured her. "The guests won't be arriving until after noon, so you've got plenty of time to go and spruce Kristoff up."

Anna did feel a slight pang of guilt for leaving Elsa to finish everything. "Are you sure-"

"Just go Anna, and don't worry about me. I'm a big girl I can handle all of this."

Anna turned to leave. "Right...yeah I'll go do that."

"Hey Anna?"

"Yes Elsa."

"Happy birthday."

Anna hugged her sister one last time before racing out of the room.

Once her sister had gone Elsa sighed heavily. At first she had found it difficult to accept Anna's and Kristoff's relationship. Even though she had grown quite fond of him over the past six months, even appointing him Arendelle's official ice masterer and deliverer, she still couldn't shrug off the terrifying thought that somehow he was taking her sister away from her. She could feel the chill in the air, her hands frosting over. _No Elsa, you mustn't think like this, Anna loves you; and you love Anna. But Anna is in love with Kristoff and they're happy. The only thing I want for her is to be happy. _In that instant she felt a flood of warmth return to her body and she was able to get on with some flower arranging.

* * *

"Mr Hans, sir. We'll be arriving in Arendelle shortly."

Hans clasped his fingers together as if deep in thought. "Thank you Ivar, you're dismissed."

Ivar nodded. "Yes sir."

Soon he was on the deck, feeling the warm rays from the sun on his back, and breathing in the sea air. "Arendelle? I bet you didn't think I'd be back so soon, did you?" He was interrupted from his thoughts by a member of the crew, a young man by the name of Erik.

"So I take it you're here for the Princess of Arendelle's birthday then?"

Hans nodded without taking his eyes off the view. "Something like that."

"So I take it you know the Princess?" Erik quizzed.

"You could say that we've been previously acquainted, yes."

"Wow really?" He smiled revealing a goofy grin. "How lucky you are. I've only ever heard stories about Arendelle's Queen and Princess, although I was told a story quite recently about how the Queen somehow set off an eternal winter in her entire Kingdom."

_Well if only it was a story. _"Well I wouldn't believe everything you hear," he reminded the young crewman.

Erik chortled. "Yeah you're right. I mean how would the Queen be able to do that anyway, unless she had some kind of magical powers."

"Exactly," Hans concurred. "Now don't you have some mopping or cleaning to do?"

"Yes I'm sorry I'd better be getting back to work." Hans waved him off before looking across the glistening fjord at the kingdom looming in the near distance.

_You actually thought you'd gotten rid of me didn't you Queen Elsa? Well it looks like you were very wrong. _He smirked as he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a vial of clear liquid. _You may have prevented me from reaching my goal the last time we met, but this time I'm much more prepared, and guess what? This time I know your weakness...Anna!_

* * *

**Okay so shall I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Wow thank you for all the kind positive reviews, you guys are awesome. Also thank you to those who have favorited or followed. Anyway this chapter is considerably longer. It is bit more Elsa, Kristoff centric as I just needed to get that out of the way first.**

**I would also like to point out that any feelings Elsa has towards Anna in this chapter are purely those of sisterly love and not incestuous in any way, shape or form.**

**Please read and enjoy. Oh and if you feel like reviewing that would be enjoyable too.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

As his ship sailed into port, Hans made the finishing touches to his appearance before setting foot on dry land. He gave himself a self satisfied crooked smile as he surveyed his surroundings. _Well doesn't look like much has changed around here. I'll soon need to fix that._ He still couldn't quite believe he was back here so soon, and it was all thanks to his skills at master manipulation...and a little bit of unexpected brotherly allegiance.

His arrival back home to the Southern Isles six months previous had been far from pleasant. Being treated as a common criminal who had committed a heinous crime was to be expected. What he hadn't quite expected though was to be thrown unceremoniously into a dark, dank dingy prison cell with just the rats and cockroaches for company.

The morning after his return he had been forcibly taken to the council room where his father King Frederick, his twelve older brothers, advisors and those god awful council members were already engaged in a heated discussion, arguing amongst themselves at how he had disgraced the country and brought shame to his family. Apart from his father, and it seemed three of his brothers, the rest of them were all but rooting for him to be hanged on the spot.

_D__isgraced? Huh that's rich,_ he had thought._ How about that evil wench who had plunged her entire kingdom into an eternal winter. And if that wasn't enough had condemned her own sister to death, with her own magic no less._

Of course he had feigned innocence and once it had been permitted, he hadn't hesitated to give them his own twisted detailed account of events. It had been so easy to fool them into thinking he was the hero. The noble Prince who had attempted to save Arendelle from it's own wicked ruler. There were still the various looks of mistrust and disdain from a small number of the men, but this is where he felt he had to praise his brother's ingenuity. Yes those same loathsome three brothers who had pretended he was invisible for two years had actually come through for him.

Yes, for the first time in his entire life those brothers of his had fought tooth and nail protesting his innocence. Kindly informing those maggots as politely as possible that although his actions had been less then moral, his intentions to keep the Kingdom of Arendelle safe from a considerable threat, in their eyes had been extremely admirable. _Thank the gods for Heins, Klaus and Sieg, true kinsmen when it mattered most_

Okay so he hadn't been given a full pardon, instead he had been stripped of his title and sentenced to three months imprisonment with hard labor. But really that was nothing in comparison to a life-time in prison, or even worse, being laid to rest in a wooden box. Besides it had given him enough time to mull over his failure, what he could have done differently, but more importantly how he would succeed the next time.

Six months may have passed now, but it was as fresh in his mind as a daisy. How he had been a hair's breadth from obtaining the royal crown. Anger surged through his veins at the thought that his plan had been thwarted by the two sisters.

_If it __wasn't for that insufferable, whiny brat of a Princess and that even more insufferable witch they deem to call a Queen, I could have been sitting on that throne right now, adored by all my loyal subjects. _Oh how he despised them both with a burning passion, and right now as he approached the palace gates, nothing could quench his thirst for revenge.

* * *

Kristoff stood in front of the full-length mirror admiring his dress code for the evening. _Not too shabby Kristoff. Anna really went all out on this outfit. _The high collared white silk shirt with black silk puff tie. The light tan double breasted waistcoat with notched lapels, two front pockets and gold metal buttons. Then there was the black brushed cotton pants, and last but not least the black mid calf boots.

This was the first time he had dressed like this in his entire life. However he knew that if he was going to spend the rest of his life with Anna, he would need to start getting used to such formal attire. He gingerly reached into the pocket of his pants and pulled out the small black velvet ring box. _I'm going to her ask...tonight. There is just one problem...Elsa!_

"That outfit looks perfect on you Kristoff," he heard a small voice say as she approached him from behind complementing his essamble. He quickly thrust the box back into his pocket and spun around to face the Princess, who like always looked spectacular, but even more so today.

"And you look," his eyes roamed over her slender body, taking in every detail of her from head to toe, "just amazing." Her dark blue silk skirt with black velvet bodice complete with gold trim, and the pale blue sheer chiffron off-the-shoulder straps, revealing just enough of her light freckles which complemented her ivory colored skin. Her hair had been styled into a fancy braid complete with ribbons.

She smiled shyly realizing this was the most exposed he had seen her since they had been courting. He hooked one arm around her back whilst bringing his free hand up to caress her face. "You are so beautiful Anna." He then used his thumb to lightly brush over one shoulder.

"I just love these cute little freckles," he said as he moved his lips toward her shoulder and placed gentle kisses over her delicate flesh.

Anna felt exhilarated as he kissed her exposed skin, but she couldn't allow herself to get caught up in the moment. "Um Kristoff, the party will be starting shortly," she informed him whilst gently persuading him to stop what he was doing. "Don't you think we should be going?"

"Really?" He groaned as he reluctantly pulled away.

"Yes, really."

Disappointedly Kristoff slipped on his velvet trimmed black tapestry tail coat. "Anna, before we go there is something I need to do."

Anna eyed him curiously. "What is it?"

"Well it's kind of a surprise, but it shouldn't take too long, I promise." He gave her a light peck on the cheek before departing. "Don't worry I'll make sure I'm back in time for the party."

* * *

As he approached the ballroom, he was surprised to still see a few of the servants scurrying around inside, seemingly making the last minute preperations. The one person he was looking for though was nowhere in sight. On his exit he bumped into Gerda one of the maids. "Excuse me?" he asked. "You wouldn't happen to know where I can find Queen Elsa, would you?"

"Ah," she smiled. "The last time I saw her Majesty, she said she would be in the throne room."

"Thank you," he replied before hurrying down the hall. Kristoff had found the door to the throne room ajar, but he thought it best to knock before entering.

"Come in," the Queen said in a soft gentle voice.

Kristoff slowly crept inside and bowed before her. "Your Majesty."

Elsa was quite surprised to see Kristoff standing before her, alone. "Kristoff, what brings you here? Shouldn't you be getting ready to escort my sister to her party."

"Y-Yes your M-Majesty," he said rather shakily. _Why am I so nervous? _"There was just something I needed to speak with you about first. Don't worry, I've already assured Anna this wouldn't take long."

Elsa glanced across at the clock. "Well then I guess we'd better get this over with."

He stepped closer to the Queen, noticing how beautiful she looked._ Stunning even. _She was wearing her signature blue glittering ice dress, with her long glistening flowing ice cape. But instead of her usual loose braid, her hair was pulled up in a neat bun, leaving just her bangs to hang freely over her forehead. "You look very...nice," he complimented. As she chuckled softly he couldn't get over how similar she looked to Anna when she smiled.

"Thank you, I'm flattered." She regained her posture. "But you and I both know your weren't here to talk about me."

He blushed heavily. "No, of course not." There was a pregnant pause. "I just wanted to let you know that I love your sister very much."

"You've been courting my sister for three months. I believe I already know that."

Kristoff hesitated as her gaze pierced his very soul. "What I meant to say was-"

"I know," she said. "I see the way you look at her, how your eyes light up everytime you hold her in your arms. How you even drool over her when she's not looking."

"Huh?" His cheeks reddened even more in embarrassment. _How does she know that? __Has she been spying on us?_

"I have a very watchful eye," she admitted as if reading his mind. "I have to be sure any man who is wooing my sister is intending to treat her with all the love and respect she deserves."

"Y-Yes of course." _God, n__ow I'm even more nervous. _"So you must know that I only want to make her happy."

"As do I," Elsa concurred, her eyes lowering to the floor. This whole speech of his was leading up to something and she wasn't sure she wanted to hear it.

"So I've been doing a lot of thinking," he continued, hoping she was listening. "And I'd like to ask Anna to marry me." There was a deathly silence as he waited for the Queen's response.

_The dreaded 'm' word. I knew it! _ Her heart was pounding erratically, her skin tingling. _Why __am I so afraid of the whole marriage thing?_ She raised her wide blue eyes until they were level with Kristoff's chocolate brown orbs. "You wish to marry Anna?"

The way she looked at him and the tone in her voice, told him she was not happy with his proposal at all. _I have to convince her. I have to make her see how much I want this. _"Queen Elsa, nothing would give me more honor then to make Anna my wife. I adore her, every inch of her." _Okay too much information there. _"Even when she is not around I can't stop thinking about her. She means everything to me, she is just perfection." He coughed slightly to clear his throat. "Queen Elsa, I would like to propose to Anna tonight during the party."

There it was again, that uncontrollable feeling of helplessness. _Conceal, don't feel. _Yet as she stood there she could feel her life-long mantra ebbing away. She instinctively brought her arms up, holding them tightly across her chest for added security. "I-I-"

Unsure of what she was about to say Kristoff interjected regardless. "The setting would be perfect, and I already have the ring and my whole speech rehearsed. But I'll only ask her of course, if you'll give me your blessing."

_He really means it. How can I say no? How can I deny my sister the happiness she deserves. _"Kristoff, nothing would give me greater pleasure then for you to ask for my sisters hand in marriage." _There I've said it._

"Really?" Kristoff went to hug her, but he quickly scolded himself for his inappropriateness. The Queen was certainly a lot more reserved then Anna, and probably wouldnt take kindly to him throwing his arms around her. Instead he bowed once more. "Thank you, your Majesty." He turned to walk away before he was interrupted.

"Kristoff?"

"Yes Queen Elsa."

"As my soon to be brother in law you may stop with the formalities."

He didn't quite understand. "Your Majesty?"

She smiled. "Elsa is just fine."

He returned the gesture. "Yes Qu..I mean Elsa."

Kristoff?" she called for his attention again. "You will take care my sister, won't you?"

"Until the day I die," he assured her before leaving.

After he had left Elsa stepped out onto the balcony. The courtyard was now bustling with countless guests who had been arriving for Anna birthday bash. Fear gripped her, and it showed as the railing turned pure white from the ice forming in her hands.

The apprehension she was experiencing was overpowering. The very thought that she had only just reconnected with her sister, only for her to be ripped away was leading to heightened anxiety. She had been so happy, so content with the fact that Anna was here, and was such a big part of her life. But she knew that once her sister and Kristoff were married she would have a whole new life ahead of her. A future, a family of her own to plan for one day. None of these things would include her. She would be left utterly alone.

Elsa composed herself, regaining her regal stance. It was not conducive to keep thinking this way. Her sister deserved this and whether she liked it or not was immaterial. She had to keep thinking to herself that life was too short to worry about the future. There was only the here and now. _Come on Elsa_ she told herself_ we have a party to attend._

* * *

**Next chapter the party will be in full swing and dreaded Hans will make his appearance...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thank you once again to all you lovely people who reviewed the last chapter. **

**This is probably going to be the longest chapter as there was quite a lot I wanted to get done. Anyway it is going to be slightly emotional and there will be mentions of minor violence so just as a warning.**

**Anyway read, enjoy and don't forget to comment or let me know your thoughts.**

* * *

**Chapter Three.**

As Anna entered the ballroom hanging loosely onto Kristoff's arm, her eyes darted around at the various guests who occupied the room. She recognized the faces of a fair few who had attended her sister's coronation, but most were complete strangers. "I hardly know any of them," she whispered to Kristoff nervously. "Where did Elsa find these people?"

Kristoff gripped her arm tighter. "I'm not sure, just don't look now everyone is staring," he warned her through clenched teeth.

Anna smiled as the guests turned to face her, applauding her presence. "The male guests bowed, whilst their female counterparts curtsied.

"Just indulge them," Elsa said soothingly as she walked up behind her sister and Kristoff.

They heard hushed voices as the Queen stepped forward and strolled graciously towards the guests. "It's her, Queen Elsa," she heard a male voice say quietly as if almost afraid she would hear, which she did.

There was a lingering silence as they formally greeted the Queen with more bows and curtsies. A young man stepped forward introducing himself.

"Your Majesty, Prince Alfred of the Northern Isles." He bowed to her before extending his hand.

Elsa hesitantly allowed him to kiss the back of her hand before nervously pulling it back and recoiling her body delicately. She may have had, for the most part complete control of her powers, but she knew how one slip of her emotions could trigger them so easily. "I'm sorry," she apologized, her cheeks flushing red.

Prince Alfred drew back. "Queen Elsa, you don't need to apologize, I've heard all the stories back home." He leant in a little closer lowering his voice. "I know about your so called ice powers, and don't worry I'm intrigued by them, not fearful." But just by that admission he could see how uncomfortable she was. He gave her one last bow before returning to his dance partner.

Anna grasped her sister's hand and Elsa let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. "You did good Elsa, now why don't we enjoy my party."

Elsa looked across at Kristoff who looked a little overwhelmed by the whole atmosphere. "No it's okay Anna, you go enjoy yourself... and... I'll be just over there." She pointed to some seating at the opposite side of the room.

Anna felt a pang of sadness as Elsa sauntered off alone. _Maybe this is the perfect opportunity for her to meet her own Prince Charming. _Anna grabbed Kristoff's hand whisking him to the middle of the dance floor.

"Em Anna, you know I'm not really good at this sort of thing."

"C'mon, you can do it," she reassured him. "If you're not quite sure, don't worry I'll lead. Elsa always said I was a good dancer."

Kristoff smiled affectionately. "Your good at everything Anna." He wrapped one arm around her waist whilst holding her hand with the other and they started to move in time to the music playing.

"Ouch!" Anna shrieked as Kristoff boot grazed her toe.

"Oh gosh Anna I'm so sorry.. " His face drooped in disappointment. "See I'm just hopeless at dancing. These boots are just too clunky and I feel like I have two left feet."

Anna wasn't about to give up. "C'mon, I'll get you dancing before the this night is over, even if it kills me."

* * *

Hans mirthlessly watched the couple from afar. _Who is this buffoon; who can't even get a dance step right. Seriously Anna your taste in men has seriously declined._ He prided himself at how easy it was to slip past the guards. They had simply mistook him for one of the royal guests. He may not have been a Prince any longer, but that didn't mean he couldn't look the part.

Anna was still how he remembered her. Cute, quirky and that smile...he would never forget that smile. Once the dance had ended though, he thought he was about to empty his stomach contents right there as this man pulled her into a passionate embrace. _UGH! _He felt disgusted, but somehow not at them. He was disgusted at himself for being so wrong. _I guess there really is someone out there who loves you after all._

The couple walked off hand in hand but still looking at each other longingly. _Oh please your acting like some love struck teenagers. Grow up!_ Now he could see why it would never have worked with Anna. She was too childish, too naïve. _Well I've seen enough of you for now. It's time to seek out that sister of yours._

* * *

Elsa took a sip of the champagne she has been offered moments ago. Several royals had engaged in conversation with her. First complimenting how beautiful she looked, what a great party it was, but she had a feeling they were all still itching to ask her about the winter she had inadvertently caused, and about her mysterious powers. As the evening rolled on she started to believe that was the only topic of conversation between the guests.

Once she had been finally left alone she was surprised to see Prince Alfred approaching her. "Queen Elsa."

"Prince Alfred." His chiseled features, that dazzling smile, and those striking blue eyes set against his thick dark hair sent a prickling sensation up her spine. Her hands tingled as he stepped closer.

"You don't seem to be enjoying yourself your Majesty. Mind if I join you?"

She nodded, so he took a seat beside her. "So what I said before-"

"I'd rather not talk about it," she told him gently, but firmly.

Alfred wasn't about to argue with a Queen, especially one who could probably turn him into a popsicle in a flash. "How about a dance then?"

Her answer would certainly have been no if she hadn't of seen the warmth and genuineness in his eyes. _He did say he didn't fear my powers. _"Okay just one dance."

Alfred led her to the dance floor, where after some warming up they were soon twirling around and gaining the attention of several guests, who were clapping and cheering.

Once the dance was over Elsa was left slightly breathless and she went back to take a seat. "Thank you Prince Alfred."

"Anytime." He then noticed a figure approaching who he soon recognized to be Anna. He bid the Queen a fond farewell before slipping away.

"Wow Elsa! I didn't know you could dance like that. You were amazing."

"Papa gave me ballroom dancing lessons when I was a child. It was the only thing I really enjoyed."

Anna was puzzled. "But at your coronation you told the Duke that you didn't dance."

"I only said that because I was too afraid. It was the first time I had been in the company of so many people. I was so nervous about revealing my powers. Besides did you see how short that Duke actually was."

Anna laughed. "Yes and his dance moves left a lot to be desired."

Elsa chuckled. "Well I just remember him being rather sprightly."

"Like an agile peacock," Anna then added.

Elsa stifled a giggle. Anna really knew how to make her laugh.

"I hope you guys weren't laughing about my inability to dance," Kristoff interrupted.

"As if I would," Anna said, slapping his arm playfully. "Although I have to say you are improving."

"Your Majesty, Your Highness." It was Kai who now stood before them. "I was just wandering when you wanted to serve the chocolate fondue...and some of the guests are asking when you plan to cut the cake."

Elsa cleared her throat. "How about we start with the fondue say in fifteen minutes time, and the cake around nine."

Kai lifted his pocket watch. "Of course your Majesty."

Kristoff remembered he still needed to plan when he was going to announce his proposal. _Maybe I could do it__ after the chocolate fondue. Anna does after all adore it, and perhaps it'll even get her in the mood. Yes after that I'm__ going to finally ask the girl of my dreams to marry me. But I'm nervous, oh gosh why am I so nervous. I need to think. I need some air._

"Kristoff are you alright?" Anna asked concernedly, noticing how pale he suddenly looked.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm... just ...going for a stroll."

"A stroll?" she quizzed. "What now? Do you want me to come?"

"No, no stay." He loosened his shirt. "It's just a little hot in here. I need to cool off, but I'll be back..." he trailed off as he scrambled from the room.

"What about the chocolate fondue?" she asked after him.

"Have some extra for me."

"Okay." _Something was wrong. _She turned back to Elsa. "Did he look tense to you?"

Elsa really wasn't sure what to say. It was obvious to her that Kristoff was jittery. She had a feeling it was to with his imminent marriage proposal, but she couldn't very well tell Anna that. "No of course not." Elsa's face betrayed her, as she struggled to make eye contact.

"You know why he is so tense, don't you?" Anna asked more inquisitively.

Elsa was never very good at lying and she was therefore grateful of the interruption that followed. "Ahem your Highness. May I have this dance." Anna turned to see a young gentleman bowing before her. She had no idea who he was but she half-heartedly agreed.

Elsa gave her a friendly wave before sipping more of her champagne.

* * *

He had watched the young Queen for most of the evening, in between the constant flow of women falling at his feet having consumed too much champagne. The apologies he had been getting were getting rather tedious now. After moving to a more desired area of the ballroom where he could still watch her diligently, he began to ponder his thoughts.

It was strange. On the surface there was nothing special about this woman, well at least not in behavior wise. She still acted with that majestic, regal splendor as any Queen should. She was also beautiful, magnificent and strikingly gorgeous, but he knew exactly what was buried underneath. He knew the power which resided in her, what she was truly capable of. _It is so wasted on her! __It is isn't fair! Why should she have all this when I've been left with nothing._

Annoyance befell him at how this woman had robbed him of his chance of a crown, a throne, glory! Even after the damage she had caused, her people still welcomed her back with open arms, whilst he was ridiculed, beaten and forced to work under horrendous conditions. Yes there were worst fates as he had already mentioned, but it still didn't change the fact that this had happened to him all because of her. Oh how he was going to make her pay. He had almost felt the urge to march straight over to her and plunge a knife deep into her heart. It would be messy and he'd never get away with it, but watching her crimson blood staining the floor would have given him a tremendous amount of satisfaction.

As his mind drifted back to reality though he quickly composed himself. _No! That would be too quick too easy. She had to suffer, and what better way then to hurt the one person she loves the most...her sister. _He stared at the vial of poison. It was a rare concoction. The effect once taken would be almost instantaneous, but once in the bloodstream it would be slow acting, making the one who injested it suffer for days, until the pain would be so agonizing they would welcome death. It had taken him almost three months and ten or more alchemists later to prepare it. Now all he had to do was wait for the right moment to strike.

So he continued to watch amusingly as several royals attempted conversations with the Queen. Then that Prince _what was his name again? Prince Alfred?_ had asked her to dance and to his surprise she had agreed. When Anna and Kristoff turned up the Prince had left her alone. _He wouldn't have stood a chance with her anyway. She may have acted all polite and interested, but clearly he didn't have what it took to woo a woman like that._

Patiently he carried on observing, the anticipation of what he was about to do was slowly killing him. Although he had to admit he was starting to wonder whether at this rate he was going to have the opportunity to do it at all. It wasn't until this love interest of Anna's had decided to disappear from sight for some unknown reason, and the Princess was been swept off her feet by another one of her guests that he was given a somewhat perfect advantage. _All I have to do is wait to get Anna alone, then slip this poison into her drink...or perhaps something else...like chocolate fondue. _Yet there was still one problem he hadn't considered, and that was Elsa.

She had an eye like a hawk. If he was seen with Anna now he probably wouldn't escape with his life. _No I have to bide my time. But how much time? _Then as luck was on his side he noticed something rather interesting. Elsa was leaving the party. _Where is she going? _He was intrigued, so he followed. He caught a glimpse of her outside in the courtyard with none other then Anna's lover. They seemed to be acting little too friendly for his liking, with her even placing what seemed like a comforting hand on his shoulder. _Elsa you naughty, naughty girl. _

This little situation it seemed had actually worked in his favor. Whilst Elsa and that buffoon were engaged in whatever activity they were getting up to, Anna had been left completely alone and vulnerable. He sauntered back inside grinning wildly. His eyes flitted around the room until he caught sight of her with yet another young gentleman. _Anna you really are a little minx, who would have thought it. __Well I think this very handsome ex Prince deserves a dance with the birthday girl too._

He cut in on the dance sending whoever she was with on his merry way. Anna looked up with a look of shock and absolute disbelief at the man now standing there, holding her. "Happy birthday Anna," Hans sniggered.

"Hans!" Anna was almost lost for words. "W-What are you doing here?"

"Well the same thing you are, enjoying the party of course. I was actually kind of hurt I didn't receive an invite though."

"You snake." She wriggled out of his grip, and was about to slap him when he grabbed her petite wrist harshly. "C'mon Anna there is no need for violence, we're all friends here. Besides you wouldn't want to make a scene, not at your own party."

Anna winced as he held her wrist tighter, pulling her body closer to his. "You're no friend of mine. Not after what you did to us!" Her eyes narrowed. "Why aren't you locked up anyway?"

"That is a good question. But you see once I fed my father and brothers _my own_ version of events about what really happened here, they saw that what I did; I did for the good of this kingdom and...well they chose to show leniency. Oh don't worry I was still punished, somewhat severely too, but it was worth it just to be a free man again."

Anna was shaking, her eyes desperately searching for Elsa or Kristoff. "Once Elsa-"

"Now, now. Do you really want to spoil her evening as well, especially after all the effort she must have put into this fabulous party." Hans brought one hand up and cupped her chin roughly. "I mean, you do remember what happened the last time you got her upset, don't you?"

_That isn't going to work. _"She can control her powers now."

"Really?" _That much is evident. _"Okay so why don't you run and tell Elsa what a big bad boy I'm being, that is if you even know where she is."

_Of course I know where she is! _Her eyes roamed the ballroom in search of her sister, but she was nowhere to be found. "What did you do?"

He pressed a hand over his heart. "Anna it pains me that you would think I've done anything. Although when you do find her you might want to ask her what she's been up to with that lover of yours."

"His name is Kristoff.. Anyway what do you mean?"

_Kristoff eh, well whatever. _"Well they did look awfully cosy outside in the courtyard a moment ago."

_No! they wouldn't, would they? Kristoff was looking very tense, and Elsa had been avoiding eye contact like she had something to hide. No that's ridiculous. It's a lie! As if I'm going believe a single word he tells me. _"They would never do that. Kristoff loves me."

"Maybe. But to the trained eye, your sister is so much more appealing."

"You-"

They were both interrupted by the servants announcing that the chocolate fondue was being served.

"Would you look at that, your favorite." Hans grabbed two dishes from one of the servants, but before he handed it to Anna he sneakily sprinkled the poison into the swirling thick chocolate. "Here you are, and I've even brought marshmallows. I know how you just love to dip them in."

_I hate that he knows me so well. _Anna reluctantly took the dish and set it down.

"Aren't you going to eat that?" _You have to, or it's all over. Such an opportunity wasted, and I'd rather not resort to such violent methods, that just becomes way too icky._

"I've lost my appetite."

He was getting impatient. "C'mon, dont mind me...indulge. It's not going to hurt you." _Too much._

The delicious aroma assaulted her senses. _I suppose i__t does smell good, and Elsa did say she made it herself._ Hans watched smugly as she changed her mind and began tucking in. _Whoa Elsa, what kind of chocolate did you use in this? it's much more bitter then I had expected._ She shrugged. "It's still delicious though." Satisfied everything was going to plan Hans crept silently away.

As he slunk in amongst the guests his eyes diverted to the doorway where the Queen and Kristoff had now appeared. His lips curled upwards into a evil snarl. _Soon Queen Elsa, your whole world is going to come crashing down around you, and I'm going to be there to witness it. No amount of magic is going make everything all better this time. _He watched as the Queen carefully tapped her glass to gain everyone's attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen. I have an announcement to make." Silence befell the entire room as Kristoff walked slowly towards Anna.

Anna felt a little embarrassed, especially with the amount of chocolate she had to lick from her lips. _What a mess I must be._

Kristoff reached into his pocket and pulled out the small box, opening it up before dropping to one knee.

Hans couldn't believe it. _Ha! this has turned out so much better then expected. Not only am I going to make the Queen suffer, but Kristoff here is never going to get the chance to marry his true love. _He almost felt an ounce of pity, almost.

Anna's eyes widened as she stared at him in profound awe, and in that moment she soon forgot everything Hans had said to her. She didn't even care where he had gone. He had been right, there was no way she was going to let him spoil things for her.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle. I love you with all my heart, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I guess what I'm trying to say is, Anna would you marry me?"

"I-I.." She couldn't form the words she needed to answer him. All of her sudden her heart was racing and the room was beginning to spin. Everything was becoming a blur. She gasped as her stomach cramped violently. She bit back tears as she leant forward clutching her stomach. "Kristoff," was all she could utter as she staggered forwards before crumpling to the ground.

"Anna!" Kristoff yelled rushing to her side. _What's happened? What's wrong? _He gently rolled her onto her back talking to her as he did so. "Anna you're going to be alright."

"Oh no Anna!" Elsa shrieked. In almost an instant the floor was covered in a thick layer of ice. The walls splintered and cracked as ice slowly crept up them. There were frightened gasps from the onlookers as if somehow they still didn't believe she had ice powers.

Elsa flung herself down beside Anna frantically trying to wake her. "Anna! Anna!" The frost now covering her hands was quickly transferring to her sisters deathly still body that she almost had to resist touching her.

Kai quickly assessed the situation. "Someone fetch the doctor, immediately!"

Elsa quickly brought Anna into her arms rocking her back and forth, whilst crystalline tears rolled down her pale cheeks. "I can't lose you Anna, I just can't." There was a long stunned silence until the excruciating wail of the Queen echoed around ballroom.

* * *

**okay so you can say it Evil, evil Hans. Poor Anna, poor Elsa..and poor Kristoff. Next chapter Elsa and Hans have a confrontation and he will reveal his new plan!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you once again to all those supporting this story. **

**There is nothing really I can say about this chapter except enjoy.**

**Please remember to leave a review, comments or feedback they are all greatly appreciated.**

* * *

**Chapter Four.**

Elsa was pacing. Up and down, up and down, a thin layer of ice trailing behind her with every step. Her eyes were lowered and she was massaging her head with both hands. _Get it together. Anna is going to be fine. She's going to be just fine._

"Elsa you need to calm down," she heard a reasoning voice telling her.

_Kristoff how do you expect me to calm down? _"Ugh! what's taking so long?"

Kristoff grabbed her hand in an attempt to soothe her, but was instantly startled as to how cold she actually was. His hand began to numb in pain forcing him to withdraw it.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I'm just nervous."

"Yeah me too," he admitted as he stared at the ring he had clutched tightly in his other hand.

It had felt like hours since Anna had been moved from the ballroom to her bedchambers. Kai had taken charge of sending the guests home, which Elsa was thankful for. The sooner they were all out of the way the better it had been for everybody. Gerda, along with a handful of servants had then gathered in Anna's room attempting to make her as comfortable as possible before the doctor attended to her.

Elsa had fought desperately to stay by her sisters side, holding onto her for dear life, until Kristoff had to almost pry her away so her condition could be assesed. Elsa was almost glad to be outside though. She knew that if she had remained in there a moment longer with her sister looking so fragile, so weak, she probably would have froze the entire room and everyone in it.

"I just don't understand what could have happened," Kristoff began. "One minute she was having a great time, and the next she was lying on the floor. What could have caused her to collapse like that?"

They were both interrupted when the door clicked open and two figures appeared. Elsa and Kristoff remained on tender hooks as they waited anxiously for any news pertaining to Anna's situation. Gerda was the first to appear, a solemn look on her face. Then the doctor followed out after her.

"How is she? How is my sister?" Elsa piped up before he had a chance to explain anything.

There was a momentary silence as the doctor mustered up the courage to address the Queen. "Your Majesty. To the best of my knowledge it would appear that Princess Anna has been poisoned."

"Poisoned!? they both said in unison.

"But how?" Kristoff quizzed as both a sense of shock and fear welled up inside of him.

It would seem that she most likely injested the poison, possibly from her food or drink. May I ask what her Highness consumed this evening?"

"I saw her eat one sandwich," Elsa said. "And possibly a glass of champagne..." Her mind was foggy, she couldn't think. The word poisoned still hadn't sunk in.

"Anything else?" he questioned further.

"The chocolate fondue," Kristoff then announced. "Yes just before I proposed she had been eating the fondue."

Her heart was pounding loudly. _But none of the other guests were sick. That means __Anna was deliberately targeted. Why would anyone want to hurt Anna? _Right now though there was only one thought that plagued her mind. "But she's going to be okay though, isn't she? I mean she can be cured."

The doctor's expression changed to that of uncertainty. "If perhaps I knew more about what kind of poison we were dealing with, then perhaps I would know how best to treat it. For now I've administered a remedy that I hope will help, but we won't know for a few hours whether it will have any effect or not. I wish there was more I could do."

Kristoff was almost afraid to ask his next question. "And what if this remedy doesn't work?"

"Don't be too hasty to assume anything, young man. The Princess is a healthy young woman, there is no reason to believe she won't make a complete recovery. I'll be back to check on her in a few hours."

Kristoff quickly turned his attention to the Queen. "See, she's going to be fine Elsa. She can fight this, I know it. She's brave and strong, what more can I say, she's a real feisty pants."

Elsa managed a small smile at his attempt at humor. Even under the circumstances she had to admire his positivity.

"Would there be anything else your Majesty?" the doctor asked before awaiting his departure.

"Yes there is. I'd like to see her now."

"Well she's not awake yet," he told her resolutely, yet seeing the young Queen scowling at him he thought it best not to argue. "Of course, your Majesty."

Elsa and Kristoff entered the dimly lit room. There was an eerie silence as they crept quietly over to the side of the bed. This was not how she would have imagined her sister's birthday to have turned out.

"Oh Anna," Elsa cried as she gazed down at her sisters fragile form, so pale against the sheets that now loosely covered her. She cringed at her sister's ashen skin, her bluish tinged lips, and her face which was contorted in pain even though she was unconscious.

Kristoff immediately intertwined his fingers with that of Anna's. "I should never have left you alone. If only I had been there, this never would have happened." Every word was that of the gut wrenching guilt he felt at allowing this to happen to her.

Elsa too felt an extreme amount of shame. She was just as responsible for her sister getting hurt this way. _I should have been watching? I should have been paying attention. It was my job to protect her, and I failed. _"I failed you Anna, and I'm sorry." She gently brushed a stray piece of hair away from her forehead pushing it behind her ears. "I love you so much." She buried her head in the crook of her neck, breathing in every ounce of her scent. She never wanted to forget her smell, ever.

"Your Majesty?"

Elsa slowly raised and turned her head to see Kai standing there with one of the guards in the doorway "What is it?" she asked urgently.

"We caught a man loitering in the castle grounds," the guard informed her. "He's requesting to speak with you, he also claims to be a good friend of the Princess."

Elsa nodded. She gingerly stood up before pressing a gentle kiss to her sisters forehead. "I forgot to say this earlier. Happy birthday Anna."

_A good friend of the Princess? I don't like the sound of that. _"Elsa did you want me to come?" Kristoff asked as he scrambled to his feet.

She flicked her hand motioning him to stop. "No! stay with Anna in case she wakes up. I don't want her to be alone."

He was curious, but Elsa was right. He couldn't bare the thought of Anna waking up and he wasn't there for her.

* * *

Elsa followed the guard to the library where she absent-mindedly told him to leave her. She was too preoccupied with as to who this person was, how he knew Anna, but more importantly how he could help. When Elsa entered the room she found the figure standing with his back to her gazing out of the window.

He was tall, well dressed with auburn hair and thick sideburns. "May I help you?"

A smirk spread across his lips. _Queen Elsa. _He spun around to face her, only to be met with a faint gasp. "Hello again your Majesty," he greeted, bowing in her presence.

"I wish I could say the same, but then I'd be lying, _Prince_ Hans." The name roll rolled off her tongue in utter disgust.

"Oh you can just address me as Hans from now on. You see after my little misadventure the last time I was here, it was decided that I be stripped of my title and privileges.

She glanced away from him. "Well if you're looking for sympathy you've come to the wrong place."

"No need for such unpleasantness your Majesty," he barked as he cautiously stepped towards her. "You and me; we are on the same side."

She huffed. "We'll never be on the same side. I seem to remember you charming your way into manipulating my sister, taking advantage of her good nature, before you broke her heart and left her to die." He was so close now, she could feel his hot breath on her face.

"And do you know it was in this very room, that your sister came to me, begging, pleading for me to kiss her in order to save her life. Do you know how delightful it was to watch every hope and dream that she had shatter into a thousand pieces when I revealed to her that I was only after one thing...My own place. Yes my very own kingdom to rule as the great King I know I could have been."

Elsa flinched as he encircled her, until he was hovering behind her, close enough for her to feel him brush up against her. "Oh and it was easy to fool her into believing that I actually cared about her. She was just so trusting putting me in charge of the kindgom whilst she went galavanting off into the mountains in search of you. It really was like taking candy from a baby," he growled in a triumphant tone of voice.

Elsa had heard enough. She could feel her anger surging, swelling inside of her like a storm on the horizon. _Control it. Don't feel. Don't feel. _"What exactly do you want Hans?"

"I heard Anna is quite sick, and on her birthday no less," he frowned. "How sad is that? However, I believe I can offer my assistance."

"Well I don't know where you heard that, but it's nothing. The doctor has already given her medicine. She'll be up and about again in just a few hours."

"No she won't," he spat coldly

Her heart sank and her pulse began racing in response to those three words. "What do you mean, she won't?"

He cracked his knuckles before explaining. "Because no simple medicine can counteract the deadly poison coursing through her veins."

_Poison. How does he know? _Then it struck her. "You did this!" So much hate replaced the anger she had been experiencing. "You did this!" she began pounding his chest with balled up fists.

His expression remained calm and stoic as he grabbed both of her wrists. "That I did. And believe me this particular poison it not too pleasant either. She'll die a slow, agonizing, painful death."

She could feel her voice faltering. "B-But why? why A-Anna? She didn't do anything wrong!"

He released his grip on her as he sauntered back to the window. "You're almost right about that. For the most part Anna was innocent, a little too trusting, a little too naïve, but innocent all the same. But you Queen Elsa..not so much."

"So why didn't you just come after me, hurt me instead?"

Grinning deviously he turned back to face her. "Now where would the fun be in that? I mean don't get me wrong, I thought about it. Actually you wouldn't believe how many times I would lie awake thinking about all the ways I could punish you. Torturing and then slowly killing you was pretty high on my agenda. But then I thought, what would that accomplish. Your pain would be over, but I'd still be living with mine."

As she shakily inched back towards the door he could see that he was definitely instilling some fear into her, but he chose to ignore her apparent concern. "So I thought what better way to get my revenge then to hurt the one you love the most. Since you don't have a husband or a heir, there was only one other person I know you care about more about then anything."

"Anna," she whispered. Now she wished she hadn't sent the guard away. Hans was acting completely deranged and absurd.

"Yes your dear little sister. And my plan worked perfectly didn't it? I mean just by you here learning your sister is near death and there is nothing you can do about it, must be the ultimate torture for you. So much more satisfying then spilling your blood."

This time she couldn't hold back her emotions as she lunged at him. However he was far stronger as he uncermoniously pushed her against a nearby wall, menacingly waving a finger in front of her face.

"Tsk-Tsk. Really now, is that anyway for a Queen to behave." She struggled against him until he reluctantly let her go. "A little tense aren't we?" That was the final straw, with the remainder of her pent up frustration she managed to summon an icicle in her hand aiming it right at his throat.

"I should just kill you," she seethed.

Hans watched as the deadly object manifested itself in her hand, yet he still smiled maliciously. "But you won't"

She pressed the dangerous tip firmly against his jaw. "What makes you say that?"

A little fearful of the imminent threat she posed, Hans gulped as he struggled to find his voice. "Because you're not a killer, and we both have what the other desires."

"I seriously doubt that," Elsa retorted.

"You're wrong!" he exclaimed. "You see if you kill me then you'll never get the antidote."

She immediately relented, the icicle quickly dissipating. "You have the antidote?"

Hans composed himself. "Of course I have an antidote. It is hidden, and only I know of its location. So if anything were to happen to me you'll never be able to save your sister."

"Give it to me!" she ordered.

"Ah ah ah not so fast. Do you honestly think I'm just going to hand it over without gaining anything in return?" he mocked.

"No I suppose not." _Everything has to benefit him._ "So what do _you_ want? gold, a ship, my soul," she said half jokingly.

He licked his lips. "That wouldn't be such a bad idea, but no. It's much more simple then that."

"Then what is it?" Elsa was growing impatient.

"You Elsa. I want you." Deep down a small part of him thought he did, although he couldn't explain it. Even with all the hatred and indignation he carried for her; he was still entranced by her alluring beauty as his eyes roamed over every inch, every curve of her body. _But for now I'll stick to what I want the most. _"Actually what I really want is a throne, a crown, but in order for me to have that, I need you."

_The nerve of this disgusting pig. _"Well you can't have me."

He held out his hand stroking her cheek, before she slapped it away. "I think that you'll agree I can...antidote remember?"

As much as she knew it would pain for her to know the answer, she posed her next question. "What do I have to do?"

"Not much really. After all I'm not some evil tyrant," he snapped. "No, It's actually quite easy."

"What?" her eyes blazing in anticipation.

"I want you to marry me."

* * *

**Oh how I love writing Evil Hans ! Next chapter sees Anna becoming more sick, forcing Elsa into a decision.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well I must say I'm glad that there are so many readers enjoying this story, whether it be reviewing, following or favoriting. **

**Just in response to a couple reader questions.**

**Strawberryluv - Hans does have a plan as to how he will make the sudden marriage semi-plausible.**

**Elsanna - Yes I'm sure Elsa would love to torture Hans into giving her the antidote but I feel that somehow he still wouldn't give it up anyway. Also she is very conflicted when it comes to using her powers to harm others.**

**Anyway this chapter will be a little angsty, but please enjoy and don't forget to comment, it really makes my day.**

* * *

**Chapter Five.**

Elsa felt like she had just been slapped in the face. "Marry you? Are you out of your mind!?" Upon hearing his proposition, she was forced to grip the table for support, causing frost to rapidly spread across the top, until the entire surface was blanketed in a thick sheet of ice.

"Elsa darling, you really do need to control those powers of yours. This is not conducive to your situation."

She turned her head, scowling at him. "First, please don't call me darling, and secondly, for your information I _am_ in control of my powers! If I wasn't you'd be an ice sculpture by now."

"And I'm sure I'd make a very handsome one too," he gloated. "Just not today. Besides, if I'm frozen, then sorry no antidote, and no saving Anna."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Ugh! I need some air, I need to think. Please excuse me."

"Of course. Just don't take too long your Majesty. The clock is ticking."

Elsa cast him a vehement look of contempt as she hurried from the room. Once outside she caught sight of a guard making his usual rounds.

He quickly addressed her as she graciously strolled up to him. "Your Majesty?"

"Guard him! That man is not to to leave that room until I get back. Do you understand?"

The guard nodded with compliance. "Yes your Majesty."

* * *

Hans watched with a look of exasperation on his face as the Queen disappeared from sight. _Well that went well. _He had rather been hoping that once she knew he was the key to saving her sisters life, she would have said yes right there and then. _I mean honestly, what is there to think about? You either want to save Anna's life or not. How difficult of a decision can that be. _

He paced nervously with the knowledge that until Elsa agreed to the marriage, so many things could still go wrong. He needed his foot in the door as so to speak, to gain some kind of leadership. He had to be meticulous, keep his cool, continue to use Anna as leverage. _She'll soon come around. When the poison begins to work its magic and she is forced to watch her little sister writhing around in agony, listening to her wails of excruciating pain, she'll have no choice but to marry me in exchange for the cure._

* * *

_Marry him? Does he think I'm stupid. How do I know this isn't some kind of trick? What if he doesn't even have the antidote, and this is just another ploy to gain the throne. Well he may have been able to deceive Anna, but he won't be able to the same to me. I'm not agreeing to anything unless he shows me that antidote._

She was shaken from her reverie by loud footsteps, and a high pitched squeal. It was Gerda and she looked rather panic-stricken. "Oh there you are your Majesty."

Elsa felt a overwhelming sense of dread. "What is it Gerda?" she asked.

"Come quick," the maid replied curtly.

Elsa followed her to back to Anna's chambers where Gerda prompted her inside. She felt a sense of somberness as she entered. Almost like a feeling of impending doom.

Kristoff stood immediately as Elsa sauntered in. "It's Anna," he explained. "She's getting worse. And she must be delirious or something, because she's been muttering the name Hans over and over. Why would she even be mentioning that monster's name?"

Elsa chose to ignore him for now as she rushed to her sister's side. Anna was indeed stirring, but her face was twisted in agony. Beads of sweat glistened on her forehead; her strawberry blonde bangs clinging to the wetness. "Anna, can you hear me?"

Subconsciously Anna reached out, grabbing for Elsa's hand and squeezing it until her nails dug into her delicate flesh drawing blood. She winced, but bit back the pain, instead attempting to comfort her sister. "It's okay Anna, it's me, I'm right here."

Anna's eyes flew open. "Elsa!"

"Yes I'm here Anna," she repeated as she stroked her cheek with her free hand.

Anna yelped in pain as she shifted her body uncomfortably around under the covers. "Elsa it hurts! It hurts! Please make it stop!"

Elsa leapt to her feet, ready to call for the doctor, until Anna grabbed her arm pulling her back down. "Don't leave me!"

"It's alright, I'll go," Kristoff offered as he bolted from the room.

"Please hurry," Elsa urged.

Anna rolled to her side, before attempting to sit up. She felt sick, but instead only managed a loud cough. She removed her hand only to find flecks of blood covering her palm.

Elsa gasped at the sight of the blood. "Oh no, Anna!"

Anna grabbed for Elsa's shoulder trying to steady herself from the wave of dizziness that threatened her. Once it had passed she flattened herself back down as a terrifying realization hit her. "I'm going to die, aren't I? I'm going to die and I'm never going to see you or Kristoff again."

"Shh, don't talk like that, y-you're going to be f-fine." Her voice was shaky. She knew everything was not going to be fine, not unless she gave into Hans' demands.

"Hans did this you know," Anna said weakly. "I mean I can't prove it, but he was there, at the party... He said some things and I almost believed him...again."

Elsa gently squeezed Anna's clammy hand. "I know, but try not to think about him, he isn't worth it." She knew she had to take her sisters mind off that fiend immediately, and she knew exactly how. "Hey why don't we just talk about your wedding day, and how Kristoff is going to be so stunned when he sees his beautiful blushing bride walking up that aisle." Elsa could feel herself welling up, but for Anna's sake she couldn't let it show. She had to be strong. "Just think of me, and how proud you're going to make me feel."

Anna managed a small smile, until she coughed again, leaving a trickle of blood visible at the corner of her mouth. She could taste the coppery tang in her mouth, alarming her further. "I'm scared Elsa, I'm really scared."

_Scared! I've never seen Anna this scared before. I can't bare to see her like this. _"Anna I'm going to fix this, I'm-"

They were both interrupted by Kristoff's cries. "I've brought the doctor," he said breathlessly as he stumbled into the room.

Gerda and Kai whom had kindly assisted with Kristoff's search for the doctor now quickly followed the two men into Anna's room. After seeing the young Princess lying there in insufferable pain, and both the Queen and Kristoff looking deeply distressed, they thought it best to usher them outside.

"But I want to stay!" Elsa protested.

"C'mon my dear, it's best if you let the doctor examine her," Gerda explained as calmly as possible.

Kristoff wasn't too happy about leaving Anna either, but he had to agree to let the doctor do his job. He placed a soft kiss on her lips before following the others outside.

Elsa secured her arms around her chest as she waited; whilst Kristoff pressed his back against the wall and breathed heavily, in and out, in and out, his mind whirring with thoughts.

"I don't understand. Why didn't the remedy work? The doctor said she was young and healthy, that she had a chance."

Gerda placed her hand on his arm. "I'm sure her Highness is going to be fine. You'll see, she will be right as rain before you know it. And then both of you can start planning that wedding of yours."

_If only she knew the truth. If only any of them knew the truth. _Elsa inwardly thought.

In the next moment all eyes were fixated on the doctor as he exited the room. _This is not the news they're going to want to hear. _"I'm sorry, but it seems the poison is more potent then I first could have thought. I've never dealt with anything quite like it..." His eyes strayed from those of the Queen who had been staring at him perplexed. "I'm afraid there is nothing more I can do. She is in Gods hands now."

_I never did believe in any God so he's going to need a better answer then that. _"So that's it? That's the best you can do," Kristoff countered angrily. "That's your answer. She could die, and you're telling us there is nothing that can be done." He clenched his fists before punching the wall in utter despair.

"How long?" Elsa whimpered.

"It's hard to say," the doctor replied sadly. "But I'd say three days at best. For now I've given her something to help her sleep, and I think it would be best if you all just let her rest."

_Three days? _Elsa began shaking her head vigorously, snowflakes materialized in the air, falling rapidly. She felt herself swaying, falling against Kristoff who did his best to steady her, this time ignoring the discomfort of his own body numbing against hers.

Kai and Gerda just stood their motionless, speechless. Their faces conveying nothing but looks of melancholy.

As Kristoff continued to console her, she suddenly had an epiphany. She had to find Hans.

* * *

After a fruitless search of the palace she finally came upon Hans in the kitchen. He was casually sat down tucking into a plate of sandwiches. _What does he think he is doing?_

"Your Majesty," he greeted, as he used a handkerchief to wipe a spot of mustard from the corner of his mouth. "I hope you don't mind me taking advantage of your hospitality whilst I'm here."

"What are you doing in here? You were supposed to stay put." She looked around realizing Hans was completely alone. "W-Where is he?" she asked in a shaky voice, somehow fearing Hans had done something awful to the guard.

"Who?...oh you mean that pathetic guard of yours," he sniggered. "Don't worry, he was sent on an errand."

Her eyes widened. "An errand, on whose authority?"

Hans chortled. "Well mine of course. You see, I thought to myself. If I'm going to be a future King, then it's about time I started giving orders. Besides I was hungry and he was ignoring me."

Elsa just stared at him incredulously. "You are not a King yet!" she reminded him.

"Hmm, yet you say? Does that mean you're maybe considering my offer?" He stood up from his chair and began walking towards her; noticing her bloodshot eyes. "Elsa darling. Have you been crying?"

She turned away trying to to mask her vulnerability. "No!"

He inched closer. "Yes you have. Does this mean Anna's condition has worsened since the time last time we spoke?" _Why am I not surprised. _"I warned you it would. That poison is murderous." He reached out and wiped a tear from her eye. "All you have to do is say the word Elsa, and I can end her suffering."

Shuddering from his touch, Elsa gazed scornfully at Hans. She detested him with every breath in her body, but right now her priority was Anna. "I'll do it."

"Do what?" he grinned devilishly, pretending he didn't hear her the first time.

"I'll do it. I'll marry you."

* * *

**Okay so Elsa has agreed to marry Hans, but not everyone is going to be happy about that. Next chapter Elsa announces her wedding plans and Hans pays a little visit to Anna...**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Okay I know I said this chapter would include the announcement of the wedding but if I had included it then this chapter would have gone on too long and I think there is enough drama going on with this current chapter without it. I promise it will be in next chapter and will tie into a future plotline I have planned.**

**Thank you once again for the lovely reviews they are always appreciated.**

* * *

**Chapter Six.**

"See that wasn't so hard, was it?" Hans smirked as he looped one arm around her waist whilst the other grabbed the back of her neck tugging her closer to him.

"That hurts!" she barked as she wriggled furiously out of his grasp. He held on tighter as if he was getting a good kick out of making her squirm. That was until she was forced to almost freeze his fingers off and he instantly let go. Her face contorted to that of pure anger. "You don't get to touch me!"

He tended to his stinging fingers before grinning maliciously. "No you're right. I'll save that for our wedding night." _S__he'll be a worthy conquest._

Elsa could see the hunger in his eyes. "Maybe I need to make myself more clear. You don't get to touch me now, on our wedding night, or ever. Do you hear me? This marriage is a sham, a farce, a facade at best, and I'm only agreeing to it for Anna's sake, not yours."

"Ooh a little rattled aren't we?"

Elsa shook her head. "No I'm just warning you."

"So that's it then. You're not even going to consider it?" _Well there is n__o harm in trying is there? usually women find me irresistible._

She huffed, crossing her arms in annoyance. "I wouldn't touch you if you were the last man on earth."

"You know in my own kingdom, the men are used to getting what they want, when they want."

Her eyes widened, her mouth dropped open. "That's despicable!"

He couldn't help but get her riled up, it was so entertaining. "But lucky for you I'm not one of those men, so rest-assured your Majesty, you can keep your dignity...for now."

Elsa turned away refusing to converse with him any longer. Right now she hated him with a flaming passion. He was a self-absorbed, conceited, disgusting pig.

Hans made his way towards the door gesturing for her to follow. "Come, let us go prepare ourselves my love. In exactly two hours time we will announce our forthcoming marriage. I think it's about time the people of Arendelle are introduced to their future King."

"Do you think the people would be so accepting of you as their King, if they knew the truth of how you poisoned their Princess and are now forcing their Queen into marriage," she retaliated bitterly.

Hans stepped towards her whispering softly in her ear. "No-one made you do anything my Queen. You made that choice by your own free will. Besides your people will be sure to relish in the news that their beautiful Queen is to be married, it's just the council members and dignitaries you're going to have to convince. So it would probably best you arrange a little meeting with them first, you know just in case they make things difficult. We wouldn't poor Anna to have to suffer any longer the she has to."

"I hate you!"

He grabbed her chin tilting it towards him. "Well believe me darling, the feelings mutual." His grinned widened as he stared into those cerulean blue eyes of hers. "Although I do find you quite fascinating."

She ignored him, instead pushing him away and posing her next question."So if I do this when do I get the antidote?"

"After we're married."

"But what if-"

He cut her off by placing a finger to her lips. "Just concentrate on more important things...like a convincing speech," he told her sharply. "Now let's go, shall we."

_More important things! More important things. Anna is the most important thing! _"Just give me a minute, would you?"

"Okay, but I expect you to meet me in the great hall at eleven sharp." He gave her a wink before leaving her alone.

So much anxiety that she had fought desperately to suppress was bubbling up inside of her, ready to erupt like a molten volcano. Ice manifested where she stood, creeping across the entire floor. Pots and pans jingled where they hung as a sudden breeze swirled around in the air. For the first time in six months she was desperately loosing control of her powers, but she didn't care. Instead she thrust out her hands unleashing a mountain of ice and snow. Then she dropped to her knees sobbing uncontrollably.

* * *

_As he cupped her chin towards him she was so close, their lips almost touching. True love's kiss which would melt the ice in her heart. Then he stopped as if contemplating something, and instead of bringing his lips to hers his face broke out into a cruel smirk __"Oh Anna. If only there was someone out there who loved you." he said. She was stunned, shocked even that this man, a Prince, her fiancé could say such a thing to her in her hour of need. It was a blow far more painful then Elsa's magic freezing her heart. _

_He said he loved me. How could I have been so wrong. How could I really have trusted a man I had only met that day. I was desperate though and he seemed so kind, so sincere. I should have known he was too good to be true. He was just some ambitious Prince, thirteenth in line to his own throne whose only desire was to gain a kingdom of his own and become King. Leaving me to freeze to death and then attempting to kill Elsa pretty much showed the lengths he would go to. Although he couldn't have anticipated the undeniable bond between sisters, and that was to be his downfall. _

"You won't win Hans! you'll never win!" Anna shrieked as the nightmare ended.

Kristoff was exhausted. He hadn't slept in hours, so he has just been resting his head next to Anna when her cries startled him. "Anna!?"

"Hans!" she blurted out. "You need to find him."

"Anna calm down. Hans is in jail..isn't he?"

Anna struggled for a breath. "No he was here. He's going to hurt Elsa, I know it!" Her eyes darted to the other side of the bed where Elsa had been sat earlier. "Where is she? where's my sister?" She clutched at his shirt. "You have to find her...please."

Kristoff caressed the back of her hand gently. "Don't panic. I'll find her...okay."

* * *

As Elsa stood before her fathers coronation portrait in his library, all she saw in herself was a weak, pathetic little girl who was on the verge of sealing a fate, which in her eyes was worse then death. _One hour and I'm about to announce my marriage to the entire Kingdom under false pretences. I can't believe I took an oath to be the protector of my dominion, and now here I am practically handing it over to that monster._

_But Anna. She needs protecting too. Without her my life would be meaningless, it wouldn't be worth living. She is the air that I breathe, the rays of sun that shine down. She just makes me so happy inside and out. That's why I have to do this, so she will be safe._

As she glanced one last time at the painting she felt such immense sorrow. "I've let you down Papa. I'm sorry that I couldn't be the good girl you wanted me to be."

* * *

A tall dark figure entered Anna's room. He crept quietly over to the bed where the Princess was now slightly stirring. _Oh Anna you really are a sight for sore eyes. _He sat down beside her and she instinctively took his hand. "Kristoff you know I love you, don't you? and that I cant wait to marry you," she said groggily.

_If your sister sticks to the plan then you will get to marry your true love. Although I really don't know what you see in that mountain hillbilly._

"So did you find my sister?" Her eyes fluttered open, focusing on the individual sitting beside her. Auburn hair, green eyes, cruel smirk on his lips. _This is __not Kristoff. _"Hans!"

He quickly clamped his hand over her mouth to stifle the scream she was about to make. "Shh Anna, you wouldn't want to over exert yourself now would you?"

She tried to talk but it just came out as a incomprehensible muffle.

"Oh I'm sorry were you trying to say something?" he grinned, although her eyes told him everything he needed to know. The fury, the malice, it was so enjoyable to see. As soon as he took his hand away she was ready to strike him, but she was so weak and he was easily able to overpower her. "Oh Anna even on your death bed you're still willing to show violence."

_Did he said death bed? So it is true. I am dying. _"Where's Elsa?"

There was a momentarily silence as he sat pondering. "Umm...most probably getting ready with her plans to announce our wedding."

Anna looked up in shock. "Wedding?"

With a cruel gleam in his eye he continued. "I'm sorry, she obviously hasn't told you yet."

Anna's lip quivered. "Told me what?"

Hans couldn't help but smile. "Elsa has agreed to marry me."

"Wait, what? No! she would never." Anna was struggling to comprehend what he had just told her.

He stood up and began pacing. It was a natural habit of his. "You'd be surprised what people are willing to do when faced with adversity."

"You're lying."

"As if I would do such a thing," he mocked.

Anna was lost for words. "W-Why would she do this!?"

"Don't be too harsh on her. She is after all only agreeing to do it in order to save your life."

Now she was just confused. "What do you mean?"

He sat back down next to her caressing her cheek. "Sweet, sweet Anna. You see I poisoned that chocolate fondue with a deadly toxin that is now ravaging your body and causing you to feel, I imagine quite icky. I have the cure, but in order for me to heal you Elsa has to marry me."

"No," she rasped huskily.

"Which she agreed to just like that. I sense a little deja-vu here. Perhaps you two are more alike then I thought."

Anna struggled to get up, fumbling with the sheets as she wearily clambered of bed. "I'm not going to let her do it. I'd rather die then for her to marry you!" As she stood though on the cold hard floor, her legs gave way sending her tumbling to the floor.

"Well that certainly could be arranged, although not right now. Your death would leave Elsa grief-stricken and then she'd never agree to marry me. But perhaps I can take you up on your offer after the wedding."

"Go to hell!" she screeched wildly.

"I do admire your determination Anna," he sneered as he leered over her. She was sprawled out on the floor desperately trying to crawl to the door. "But in case you haven't noticed, you're not really in any fit state to stop this, and if I'm to be honest you're just embarrassing yourself." Even though it was totally against her will he lifted her up off the floor and helped her back into the bed.

As she was thrown harshly back into the bed Anna couldn't breathe, her lungs were burning like they were on fire. She broke out into a coughing fit which left her spluttering blood over the bed covers.

Hans winced. "Anna dear, that does not look too healthy. Would you like some water?" She nodded as she gasped for air. He picked up the glass from the bedside table and brought it close to her lips. Just as she was able to gulp a mouthful of the liquid he yanked it away and dropped the glass onto the floor watching it shatter. "Oops looks like it accidently slipped from my hands," he taunted. "What a shame." He placed a lingering kiss on her forehead before getting up to leave. "Goodbye for now Anna."

Anna continued choking until she felt herself succumbing to the darkness as she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Kristoff spotted Elsa in the great hall. "Thank goodness I found you," he panted

Elsa was worried. "Is Anna alright?"

"Yes..well.. no...well..." He stopped abruptly noticing she had changed into a different dress and she had rebraided her hair so it hung loose over her shoulder. "Hey you're not going somewhere are you? I mean not at a time like this."

"No of course not. I have a rather important council meeting to attend, that is all. So what were you were saying about Anna?"

"Yes you see she's been going on about Hans, and for some reason she thinks he's here, and is planning something terrible."

"Well it looks like you little girlfriend is telling you the truth," a deep voice answered from behind him.

Kristoff turned to the familiar sound, with his mouth agape. "Hans!"

"There you are darling," Hans said as he wrapped an arm around Elsa's shoulders. She recoiled at his touch before staring awkwardly at Kristoff.

"Darling?" Kristoff muttered out loud "Elsa, what is going on here?"

"Kristoff I can explain-"

Hans chirped in. "The Queen really doesn't have to explain anything to you, peasant. But I can explain everything. You see Elsa and I are getting married, and very soon all of Arendelle will be rejoicing in this momentous occasion."

Kristoff was dumbfounded. "Elsa is this true?"

Hans nudged her to speak up. "Yes it is."

"After what he did to Anna...to you."

"That's all you need to know peasant," Hans snapped coldly. "Now if you'd like you can stick around and help us celebrate."

He cast a disgruntled look at the couple before stomping off. _Unbelievable!_

* * *

**_A/N UGH! Could Hans get even more evil! Well next chapter will definitely be the wedding announcement and Elsa has an unexpected visitor..._**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Okay so I would like to add that I have no idea about the procedure of royal marriages so this is purely my own take on how it could happen.**

**Again thank you to my wonderful reviewers, supporters etc. You are all fantastic.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven.**

_Unbelievable! absolutely unbelievable! what is Elsa thinking? Marrying a man who only six months ago attempted to murder her, not to mention leaving Anna for dead. What is he doing here anyway?_ _Shouldn't__ he be sat rotting in a dungeon right now? or an even fitting punishment like hanging from the gallows. How__ am I going to tell Anna? _Kristoff was trying desperately to process all of these thoughts, hoping he could find some reasonable explanation, but there wasn't any.

As he entered Anna's room Kristoff tip-toed over to the bed. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully and he didn't have the heart to wake her. Instead he redirected himself over to the chair that was perched nearby. As he drew closer he was startled by a crunching sound under his feet. Bending down he was horrified to find shards of glass strewn beside the bed, some which were immersed in a pool of water. "What the... ?" He carefully checked on Anna and was dismayed to find her looking deathly white and completely still. "Anna!"

His voice took on a more panicked tone as he gently shook her to which there was no response. He hesitantly placed a finger on her neck fumbling for a pulse. "Oh please Anna, please be alright." It took what seemed like forever to find the faint, but steady beat under his fingertip." _Thank god. _She was alive, however she didn't seem to be waking. _Why isn't she waking? _He had to find the doctor at once.

* * *

"I can't do this," Elsa told Hans nervously as they approached the council room. Her hands were trembling and her heart was beating erratically.

Hans clutched her around the waist gently calming her. "Of course you can do this your Majesty, remember your sister's life depends on it." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small dagger. He tauntingly smoothed a finger down the edge of the shiny blade.

Elsa was horrified at the deadly weapon he was now wielding. "W-What do you need that for?"

"It's just for added insurance, in case you get cold feet in there." He winked at her. "Please pardon the pun there your Majesty."

Elsa was repulsed by the very feel of him as he gripped her more tightly. She was already aware that Anna's life was at stake, she wasn't sure she could handle the added anxiety of her own life being threatened as well.

The door opened and the council member signaled for her to enter, she hesitated until Hans jabbed her forward. "Now be a good girl and remember when questioned you will refer to me as Prince Hans. I wouldn't want them to find out the truth, that could really ruin things for us."

Elsa sighed and reluctantly stepped inside. She scanned the room feverishly. Twelve council members lined the table whilst Kai was stood to the side. She took a seat opposite the head member and mentally prepared to deliver her speech. Hans who had slid in next to her only succeeded in making her feel even more uncomfortable.

As soon as the room heard the proposal they were far from impressed. Mutterings of disapproval echoed around the room. The head council member rose from his seat. "Your Majesty, this is preposterous!"

Another member chimed in. "I agree, this is a travesty. It is beyond comprehension that you are asking this council to approve this marriage to a man who not too long ago committed crimes against Arendelle. May I remind you he plotted to take over this Kingdom with all his lying and conniving. Not to be mention he attempted regicide on its reigning Queen."

"I am aware of Prince Hans' actions," Elsa countered. "However I believe them to fully justified. He was only ensuring the safety of the Kingdom and its people when he carried out those atrocious deeds."

Another member who seemed rather flustered addressed Hans. "And you your Highness, what do you hope to achieve by this marriage?"

Hans already had his speech rehearsed. "I believe this marriage will reforge the bond in in which Arendelle had with the Southern Isles. Reform an alliance that has been left in tatters by past events. I also believe I showed great leadership during Arendelle's unprecedented eternal winter brought on by the Queen herself. Therefore you can rest assured that when the time comes I would make an excellent King. But above all else I want this marriage to go ahead... because I love her and wish to care for her."

There were looks of bewilderments as all eyes fell on the Queen. The head member then spoke up. "I was under the impression this marriage was for political reasons only." He looked directly at Elsa. "Your Majesty do you feel the same way?"

Elsa hadn't been expecting such a declaration, even though she knew it was just a ploy to gain their trust, she had still been a little taken back by it. "I-I-"

"Of course she does," Hans answered for her.

"Please let her Majesty answer the question," he urged.

Under the table Hans discreetly jabbed the point of the dagger into her side. She winced, but it seemed no-one noticed. "Y-Yes of course."

Kai eyed the couple suspiciously. The Queen looked rather uncomfortable, or was she simply fretting over her sister. He would need to question her about this later. After all, ever since their parents tragic passing, he had become like a father figure to both girls. He felt it was his responsibility to look out for their welfare.

"If we agree to what you're asking then when do you propose this marriage take place?" another member then questioned the Queen.

"Three days," Elsa replied bluntly.

"Three days? impossible!" the head member boomed. "As I'm sure you're aware your Majesty, Arendelle traditionally requires an engagement of at least one month before a wedding can take place."

Hans face drooped. _One month? that will not do. _He leant in closer to Elsa whispering in a dangerously low voice. "Your sister doesn't have one month, so you need to make them change their minds. Put on a show, or your sister is dead."

Elsa rose from the table slamming her hands down in frustration. "With all due respect my sister doesn't have one month."

There were more gasps and looks of concern. "Your sister? Is there something wrong with the Princess?" the head member asked delicately.

"Yes she's been struck down by a mysterious illness. She is terribly sick. The doctor believes she doesn't have much time."

"This is the first we have heard of this," one of the other members bellowed.

Elsa could feel desperation taking hold. "I hadn't realized the severity of her situation myself until a few hours ago."

The head member addressed her once more. "Queen Elsa, if this is indeed true, then don't you think holding a wedding at this time is a little absurd."

The temperature in the room plummeted and several members began shivering violently. "It is because of my sister I'm doing this. I want her to be there. I want her to be a part of the most important day of my life." A tear rolled down her face. "Please?"

With his teeth chattering the head member finally gave her his answer. "As you wish your Majesty. I will make the necessary arrangements." He called to a fellow member. "Frederick? gather the citizens, prepare them for the royal announcement."

Once the meeting was concluded Elsa swiftly ran from the room. _A m__arriage based on so many lies. I can't do this. I just can't. I have to see Anna._

Hans caught her outside. "You did excellent, my love. Much better then I would have anticipated. Although I kind of imagine they were quaking in their boots in there. I'm sure if they had voted against it you could have just froze them all."

"I have to admit you were pretty good yourself," she frowned as her eyes narrowed. "In pretending that you actually care that is."

"Oh but I do care, yet only about becoming King," he snarled.

"You don't love me at all!"

"No you're right about that," he sniggered cruelly. "There is no love, only lust. But then I think you feel the same way my Queen, don't you?"

"If you think-"

"Your Majesty?" It was Frederick. "You will make the announcement in one hour, please be ready in the courtyard."

Elsa gave a brief nod before heading down the hall with Hans chasing after her. "Where are you going?"

"I need to see Anna."

He grabbed her arm. "Uh uh. I can't have you getting all emotional now, not when we're so close to making it all official. You can see Anna afterwards."

"Are you going to stop me?" she asked confidently, jerking from his grasp.

He pushed the dagger close to her stomach. In the dim light his face had taken on a sickly yellowish hue, his eyes were cold and his lips clamped together with determination. "Yes I believe I can."

* * *

Overlooking the courtyard from his balcony he smiled in amusement. The turnout was better then he had expected. So many people just waiting to catch a glimpse of their soon to be new King and of course his beautiful soon-to-be bride.

After the meeting he had left her crying in her chambers, but now it was the time to collect his prize. "C'mon Elsa, it's time to go." He waited patiently but there was no response, so he knocked louder. "Elsa, come on open up!" His voice turned colder and angrier. "You don't want to keep your subjects waiting now, do you?"

The door was yanked open. "No I suppose not," she said, her usual pallor face wet with tears.

"Elsa don't cry, this is suppose to be a happy occasion, for all of us." He extended his arm motioning her forward. "My Queen, shall we?"

As they now gathered on the steps leading to the courtyard, Hans stood vigilantly by her side. He could feel a chill emanating from her body as she observed the crowd nervously. _Make one wrong move and everyone will know, _she thought to herself.

As if he knew exactly what she was thinking Hans nudged her softly. "Don't worry these people love you and are going to be ready to celebrate in this occasion." But with her hands becoming colder by the second he had to warn her. "Just keep those emotions in check darling, remember these people are the ones you have a duty to protect, it would not do you any favors to inflict any kind of harm on them now."

Elsa took a deep breath as she stood gazing at the men, women, and children who were all waiting patiently and contentedly.

Kai eventually stepped forward gaining the crowds attention. He gestured to the Queen to follow. "Good citizens of Arendelle I present to you Queen Elsa."

Cheers and claps erupted amongst the people as Elsa stepped forward with Hans at her side grinning menacingly. She stood composed, with the best regal stance she could muster. "I stand before you today with some exciting news. I would like to announce that Prince Hans and I are to be betrothed."

Hans took no time in bowing to his soon to be loyal subjects. "The ceremony will take place in three days time and I invite all of you to join us in this joyous occasion," he added. There were more cheers as their faces lit up with the wondrous news.

He then leaned in closer to Elsa. "I think a kiss is in order, you know to make it even more official, and to keep up appearances." She was about to object when he pulled her forward planting a kiss firmly on her lips.

She desperately tried to pull away but the taste of his soft warm lips somehow stopped her. _What am I thinking? _When he did remove his lips from hers he just stared at her with a huge smirk plastered on his face.

"Not bad your Majesty, you should do that more often."

There were more elated cries from the villagers at the sight. "Hail Queen Elsa. All hail our beautiful Queen."

"You know," Hans began. "In a few months time we could have been standing here presenting the Kingdom with even more happy news," Hans teased.

"And what would that be _Prince _Hans?" she said through clenched teeth.

He placed a hand on her stomach. "I think you know exactly what I'm talking about darling. I mean you do know how it works, don't you?"

"Of course I know how it works," she spat. "But it will never be with you!"

"Don't you think the people will be disappointed when they hear how their Queen refuses to produce an heir to the throne. I mean how honestly do you expect succession to the Kingdom without one?"

She pushed his hand away. "I have no such desire to bear any child with a man as cold and callous as you!" she seethed as she immediately walked away.

* * *

Kristoff waited with news from the doctor. He was relieved to hear that Anna was simply in a deep sleep and would hopefully awaken soon. That same relief however was short-lived when he was warned that her condition had worsened. Soon the poison would slowly cause her internal organs to shut down, and the doctor had all but admitted it would then only be a matter of time.

Kristoff took hold of her hand, noting how cold it was. "Anna if you can hear me, please wake up. Please wake up so I can see those big beautiful blue eyes once more." He continued to pay her compliments until fatigue began to set in. He stifled a yawn trying desperately to stay awake, but he hadn't realized how tired he actually was. "I'm just going to be over there Anna," he informed her as crawled over to the chair. He sat himself down and before long the tranquility of slumber encompassed him.

* * *

Elsa appeared at her sisters room, ready to tell her everything. As she stepped inside she was met with a deathly silence. She noticed Kristoff's form slumped in the nearby chair and as she approached the bed she saw her sister was sound asleep. Upon closer inspection though she couldn't help but notice a slight wheeze with every labored breath, and her normal rosy cheeks were much more pale then before.

As soon as Elsa sat down beside her clutching her hand, Anna's eyes fluttered open. "Elsa?"

Elsa brought Anna's hand closer to her own face. "Yes Anna."

As Anna took comfort in her sister's surprisingly warm hand in hers; her mind quickly flooded with terrible thoughts, namely Hans' visit and his announcement of Elsa's plans to marry him. She quickly recoiled from her touch.

Elsa was surprised at her sister's sudden animosity. "Anna, is everything alright?"

"N-No it isn't!" she replied. "I-I know all about your little sordid little plan to m-marry Hans."

"Kristoff told you?" she uttered.

"N-No, the devil himself did," Anna retorted. She was even more disappointed she had to hear it from a man she hated more then anything in this world, then from her own sister.

Elsa's eyes widened. "Hans was here?"

"Y-Yes in all his former glory, complete with his evil scheming ways. "I c-can't believe you would do this! I c-can't believe you would fall for his act. Y-You were supposed to be the smart one, the intelligent one."

"I had to Anna. It's the only way."

"W-What because he has the antidote?"

Elsa replied curtly. "Yes."

"And do you honestly t-think after you're married he's going to just h-hand it over?" Anna murmured.

"Why wouldn't he?"

Anna arched an eyebrow at her sister's obvious stupidity. "Because he's a lying, c-cruel, sadistic, psychopath who will stop at n-nothing to gain this kingdom Elsa. That's all he w-wants. Once he becomes King there is nothing to stop him from getting rid of the both of us."

"I won't let him do that Anna," she promised, trying to sound brave. "I have my powers remember."

"T-They won't come in useful when he tries to murder you in your s-sleep," she hissed.

Elsa struggled to remain calm. "Anna I'm trying to protect you and this is the thanks I get." Why couldn't Anna understand how difficult this was for her, how much it was killing her.

"I'm t-trying to protect you too Elsa. I l-love you. But if you do this I d-don't want any part of it," she retaliated harshly.

Elsa gasped. "You're not even going to come to the wedding? But I would want you to be there Anna, for me."

"I-I'm sorry Elsa I can't."

Elsa clambered to her feet, now too distressed to continue this conversation. "Very well then." Tears streamed down her face as she fled the room. She ran and ran until she reached the royal gardens. _What have I done? What have I gone and done? _She threw herself backwards against a tree and slid to the ground sobbing uncontrollably.

"Queen Elsa?" She was alerted by the sound of a somewhat familiar voice. She raised her eyes to the figure now standing before her.

"Prince Alfred!"

* * *

**A/N Next chapter sees Elsa developing feelings for Prince Alfred as her wedding approaches. But what will Hans think about that?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Okay so I've decided to introduce Prince Alfred whom Elsa met at the party, however I would like to make it clear that although he will provide a little distraction for Elsa it will be temporary and you will know why in a future chapter. Also as much as it pains me I've decided to build up a gradual relationship between Hans and Elsa. It won't be without angst as he has done some villainous deeds and has long way to go at winning Elsa over, but I'm hoping that somewhere deep, deep, deep, deep inside him there is a small ounce of goodness.**

**Oh and yes I will admit I did make Kristoff a little dumb last chapter. Yes he should have put two and two together but I guess he kind of comes across as not too smart (sorry!) BTW He does find out this chapter.**

**Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Eight.**

Prince Alfred walked forward and extended his hand to help Elsa to stand. Finding the Queen of Arendelle sobbing under a tree was not something he had expected to see.

As soon as Elsa was on her feet, she hastily smoothed her gown and regained her regal composure. "Prince Alfred, What are you doing here? I thought you had left with the other guests."

"I did, but it seemed our ship required some repairs and therefore our departure was delayed." He caught Elsa smiling at him and his heart fluttered. "You know though, now I'm actually glad I got the chance to stay around a little longer."

"I see." Elsa looked away blushing, then graciously walked further into the gardens and perched herself down on one of the benches, where she asked Alfred to join her. She held her hands neatly, but firmly in her lap. She could already feel them starting to chill at being in close proximity to the handsome Prince.

"Well glad as in it gave me a chance to check out this lovely Kingdom you have here a little longer. It's so quaint and picturesque, but if truth be told I'm even more glad because I've been given this chance to see you again."

Elsa's cheeks reddened even brighter. "Well that's nice b-"

Alfred cut her off. "After I left the party I couldn't stop thinking about you. I kept wishing we had had the chance to get to know each other better." He tentatively reached out for her hand, but she quickly yanked it away.

"I'm sorry, I can't," she said, her voice quavering.

His smiled faded as he eyed her curiously. "Can't or won't?"

Elsa stood up and started to back away. "You should probably go."

"Is that what you really want your Majesty?"

Elsa's heart was beating faster, but she chose to ignore it. "I'm sorry, but it seems you haven't heard."

"Heard what?" he asked as his blue eyes settled on her own blue orbs.

"I'm to be betrothed, in three days time, to Prince Hans of the southern Isles."

Alfred's cheeks blushed the same color which Elsa's had been just a moment earlier. "Oh my deepest apologies your Majesty. I did hear of a royal engagement, but I thought it was your sister's. Talking of which how is the Princess? That servant of yours ushered us out of there so quickly, I never had the chance to ask."

Elsa turned away sadly. "Not good. She's been struck down with some kind of mystery illness. The doctor says...well it's not good. That is why we've decided to bring the wedding forward, so she can be there."_ Although Anna has made it quite clear she won't be there._

"I'm so sorry to hear that your Majesty. Is there anything I can do?"

Elsa wanted to scream, shout, confess everything to him, but how could she?" _Hans will never give me the antidote if he knows I've told anyone. No, I need to keep quiet and play along until Anna is cured. _"There is nothing you can do, but thank you for asking."

"Well this Prince Hans, he's a very lucky man," Alfred announced, although with a hint of disappointment evident in his voice. "I guess I'd better be going, the repairs should almost be completed by now."

"Aren't you going to stay for the wedding?" she asked impulsively.

"I'm sorry, but I really have to be on my way. I wish you all the best Queen Elsa and I hope you'll be very happy." He moved in to give her a farewell kiss on the hand until they were interrupted.

"Elsa darling, there you are. I've been looking everywhere for you." Hans strolled up behind her placing a hand on each of her shoulders, before leaning forward to kiss her.

Alfred caught a slight grimace from the Queen as this man placed a soft kiss on her cheek. _This must be Prince Hans._ As a courtesy Alfred gently bowed. "Your Highness, you must be the lucky husband to be. My name is Prince Alfred of the Northern Isles."

Hans didn't return the gesture, instead he glared at the Prince, his green eyes narrowing into slits. "What were doing with my fiancée? C'mon tell me!"

There was an awkward silence, however Alfred was a little disturbed by the arrogant tone of this so called Prince. "I have done nothing wrong," he declared. "I found her Majesty here quite upset. I was merely offering her some friendly assistance."

"You don't get to touch her, do you understand?" Hans clenched his fists and menacingly stepped towards the Prince who in turn inched backwards to avoid Hans' wrath.

Elsa tried to restrain her fiancé. "It was just a kiss on the hand Hans. Besides Prince Alfred was just leaving." Elsa struggled to make eye contact, but it seemed Alfred wasn't focused on her, only Hans.

"She is my fiancée. You do not get to kiss her without my permission," Hans sneered cruelly.

Prince Alfred retaliated fiercely. "I didn't see her Majesty protesting."

Hans was seething. "I won't have you having taking advantage of her, is that clear?"

"Hans, darling." She hated using that word, but she felt like she had no choice. She had to calm him down. "C'mon let's go, we have much to arrange."

Alfred couldn't believe this sweet, angelic Queen could be marrying this kind of man, who seemed overbearingly possessive of her. He tried not to think about it. The Queen was free to marry whoever she pleased and this Prince had been her choice, he was just sorry he had missed the boat as so to speak.

* * *

Once back in the castle, Hans forcefully dragged Elsa back to his room. "What were you thinking Elsa?"

"You had no right to talk to him that way," she countered angrily. "I am not your property. I'm not even your wife yet. Just remember I'm still the Queen of Arendelle and I don't have to take orders from you!" _Oh how I would love to turn him into a block of ice right now._

Hans pushed her harshly against the wall. "Just remember darling, I hold your sister's life in my hands."

Elsa rolled her eyes. "And you're never going to let me forget it, are you?"

A wide grin plastered his face. "Not until you say those two little words."

Elsa just scowled at him before excusing herself from the room. As she ran along the hallway she bumped into Gerda causing her to drop a handful of fresh linen.

"Your Majesty, is everything alright?" her handmaid asked.

"Yes everything is fine Gerda. I'm just... worried about my sister."

The older woman smiled sympathetically. "That's understandable, but I'm sure she'll pull through, she's a fighter that one."

As much as Elsa wanted to believe that, she knew her sister wouldn't survive this, at least not without Hans' help, yet she still managed to return a smile. "Could I help you with those?" her eyes glancing to the pile of sheets scattered over the floor.

Gerda gathered up the linen. "No, that's fine your Majesty. You just go and be with that lovely sister of yours. And your Majesty if you ever need to talk, you know where I am."

"Thank you Gerda." Maybe she would take the older woman's offer up some time, but right now she had to get to Anna.

* * *

Kristof awoke wearily by the sound of his name. He bolted upright when he realized he wasn't dreaming and the voice really did belong to Anna. He immediately scrambled to the side of her bed. "Anna you're awake!"

Anna smiled faintly. "Yeah."

_You don't know how it feels to hear that voice again. _"I was so worried about you; you looked so pale. I really thought I'd lost you," Kristoff admitted clutching her hand.

"I know, I'm not looking my best right now," Anna joked. But it's okay I'm still here...just," she concluded before breaking out into another coughing fit. She winced at the pain which wracked her body. Kristoff carefully wiped the blood off her chin with a handkerchief.

"Y-You can't let her do it. You c-can't let h-her marry him."

Kristoff looked at her bewildered. "You know?"

"E-Elsa was here, she told me e-everything," Anna explained in between shallow breaths.

"Did she may be care to enlighten you why she's marrying that creep?"

Anna hadn't expected Kristoff to be so dumb. "Are you r-really that oblivious as to w-what is going on here?"

Kristoff scratched his head "Huh?"

"Do you h-honestly think Elsa would be marrying that m-monster, if she had a choice."

"What?" he was still confused.

"He's blackmailing her. H-Hans is b-blackmailing Elsa."

Now it was all starting to make sense. "So does this mean Hans do this to you? Did he poison you?"

"Yes, and that why Elsa is m-marrying him because he claims he has the a-antidote."

That gave Kristoff fresh hope. "He does?"

"So s-she says, but I r-really wouldn't believe a word _he_ says."

Now Kristoff's face turned serious. "If Hans is responsible for all of this we have to tell someone. He can't be allowed get away with this surely."

"He already has. He h-has her completely t-trapped, and he seems to be h-holding all the cards. And I don't w-want to risk Elsa's life."

In that moment he realized this could work in their favor. "Look Anna, if Elsa had to marry Hans in order to gain the antidote then so be it. We can worry about the consequences afterwards. All I care about is you getting well Anna."

"N-No Kristoff there is no way out for me, but there is still hope f-for her. I'm n-not going to let her make the b-biggest mistake of her l-life, no way."

"What do you mean?"

"Kristoff where is t-that ring? I need y-you to do something for me..."

* * *

Later that afternoon Elsa had been so intent on visiting Anna, but with her last encounter still so raw in her mind, at the last minute she decided against it. Instead she had requested one of the servants draw her a bath.

Stepping into the warm bubble bath felt exhilarating. She certainly welcomed the relaxation. There had been so many thoughts whirling around in her head the past day, she was just glad she could just put them to the back of her mind, even if was only temporary. She stretched herself out laying back into the water, allowing it lap around her slender body and slosh about her face.

She closed her eyes and held her breath as she allowed her head to go under. Momentarily she had thought about keeping her head under the water, allowing the liquid to enter her lungs eventually causing her to drown. It would save her the humiliation of marrying Hans, but it wouldn't save Anna. She lifted her head up spluttering, before she heard a loud knock.

"Elsa, are you in there?"

_Is he actually stalking me? Can't I have a moments peace away from that insufferable man. _"Go away Hans! can't you see I'm taking a bath."

Hans stood on the other side of the door grinning. "A bath? hmmm, interesting. Mind if I join you," he teased.

"Absolutely not!" she shrieked. "Now go away!"

"No need to be all embarrassed darling, it's not like I haven't seen a naked woman before. Although I'm pretty sure none of them quite compare to you."

Elsa gasped. _Ugh pig_! "Hans I said go away and leave me be."

"Okay my Queen, but it's your loss."

_I doubt it. _When she heard the footsteps fade away she lifted herself out in order to reach for the towel. As she leaned over to grab it her foot slipped. She lost her balance grasping nothing but thin air. As she went down her head slammed against the side of the cast iron bath knocking her unconscious. She floated there, face down in the water which was slowly becoming streaked with blood.

* * *

**OMG! What a situation for Elsa to be in right now...**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Okay to those reviewers who have expressed their views at not wanting Elsa to fall for Hans, it maybe best if you don't continue reading. I appreciate all opinions but you may not be happy with how the plot is going. As much as I hate Hans as a character and hate how he has treated both sisters I still think there is the potential for him to mend his wicked ways. It won't be instant, as the path of redemption is still a long one. **

***I would also like to note there will absolutely be no graphic violence in this fic***

**Anyway thank you to all loyal reviewers you are all fab.**

**Read and enjoy and please review :)**

* * *

**Chapter Nine.**

Hans interlocked his hands behind his back as he casually strolled back to his room whistling happily as he went. Just thinking about Elsa alone in the bath tub, naked was enough to put a smile on his face. _How I wish I could have just burst in on her. Her face would have been a picture worth a thousand words. She probably would have frozen me as a statue but it would have been so worth it. Her long slender legs, her pert breasts, her soft supple skin, _he thought dreamily. _Hans for goodness sakes, what are you thinking? you're letting your perverse mind cloud your judgment. You hate her, and everything good she stands for. Six months ago you were ready to slice off her head, and now you're allowing yourself to imagine such obscenities._

Ever since his arrival back in Arendelle Hans had never felt so conflicted. He had everyone right where he wanted them, he was in control, so why did he not feel happy about it. _What the hell has she done to me? Grrrr! I need to be angry at her, I need to hate her. I need to walk into that bathing room and push her head under that water. Watch as she flails, kicks, struggles until her lungs are burning. Then she'll understand the power I hold over her, the power to either give or take life._

As Hans sauntered back to the bathing room though, his heart was pounding, butterflies swirled around his stomach. _What is wrong with me?! Stop it! _Hans paused outside, slowly plucking up the courage to enter. _Now w__hy am I so nervous? I am a cold hearted villain with nothing but a mindful of lust to rule the Queen and her precious kingdom. _His hand fumbled with the handle and he pulled it down. It was locked. _Of course it is locked. Why would it be anything other then locked. Elsa wouldn't just wanting anyone walking in on her, especially me. _"Damn it!" he cursed loudly.

_Looks like I won't be getting my kicks today, what a pity...maybe some other time. _Hans was just about to turn away again when something unnerved him. He couldn't explain it, but it sent an awful shudder down his spine. "Hey Elsa?" He just needed to hear her voice, to make sure she was okay. He couldn't care less if she was mad at him. "Elsa, are you alright in there? C'mon darling, has the cat got your tongue?"

There was still no answer. His heart pounded more loudly, but this time out of fear. "Elsa!" he forced the door a little harder, but it didn't budge. _Damn English oak!_ He heaved his shoulder again and again until he was sure it was dislocated. "OUCH!" he squealed out in agony as his shoulder throbbed. With one final shove, some of the wood splintered and the door flung open.

As he cautiously stepped forward, his stomach lurched when he was met with an ugly shade of red. "What the...?" He dashed to the side of the tub where he was met with the horror of Elsa floating face down in the bloody water. "Oh God Elsa!" He wasn't sure what to do, although lifting her head out of the water would have been a good place to start, but he was so nervous. _Hell I wanted to see her naked but not quite like this._

Panic rising he ran to the door to call for help. "I need help in here!" he yelled. "I need help!" but no one came rushing to his aid. Reaching for the towel nearby he threw it beside the tub. Quickly he leant over and proceeded to raise her head so it was at least clear of danger. _Well no deserved punch to the nose means it must be serious._ Carefully he lifted her out of the tub placing her gently on the floor, protecting her head as he did so. He grabbed the towel wrapping it around her to protect her modesty as best he could. Although admittedly, and through absolutely no fault of his own, his eyes may have strayed a little.

"Elsa?! Can you hear me?" he asked shaking her gently, hoping to rouse her, yet she remained unresponsive. Her skin was almost gray and her lips blue. Her usual blonde hair was tinged with red. Blood that had come from a wound to her head was mixing with the water now puddling on the floor. _Please don't let her be dead. Not like this..please! _Was that genuine concern he felt, or was it simply because if she died his plan would have miserably failed.

Instincts to try to save her life suddenly took over. He remembered his father performing resuscitation methods on one of his older brothers after he fell into a pond many years ago. He hastily checked for a pulse. It was there, but extremely faint. He then checked her breathing which was non existent. Desperation set in as he knew he had to get her breathing quickly. Gently he tilted her head back, pinched her nose, and then put his mouth over hers, blowing in two deep breaths. He waited for any sign of a response. "Come on Elsa," he urged, stroking her cheek. He then repeated the action until he felt himself tiring from his efforts.

"Oh my gosh your Highness. What happened?"

Hans looked up to see Gerda standing there with a look of pure horror on her face. Another servant stood closely behind her. "I don't know, I just found her in the tub unconscious."

"Quick fetch some blankets, and while your at it find the doctor," Gerda ordered to the younger woman. The servant quickly obeyed as she hurried from the room.

"She has a nasty cut and she wasn't breathing. I started the resuscitation method, but it isn't working. Why isn't it working?" His eyes were desperate, his voice pleading.

Gerda knelt beside the young Queen grasping her ice cold hand. "Your Highness, please I know this is difficult but try to remain calm."

"Yes remain calm." He turned back to Elsa and made one last attempt. This time it seemed he was successful as she began choking, spluttering, coughing. Hans turned her onto her side so she could cough up the water from her lungs more easily. Hans patted her back and then when she was finished he stroked her cheek again, utterly relieved. "Elsa you're alive."

Elsa seemed dazed and confused and after one look at the Prince she fell back into a state of unconsciousness.

The doctor was immediately by her side and Hans moved away. Gerda stood comforting the Prince as the doctor attended to the Queen. "Her Majesty is going to be just fine," she soothed. "You should be proud of yourself though, you saved her life."

Hans smiled with a sense of self-satisfaction "You're right. I did save her life."

* * *

Kristoff I want to get married...now!" she ordered firmly, keeping her voice as authoratative as she possibly could.

"What?" Kristoff just stared at her in bewilderment, unsure of how to answer her.

"Please Kristoff before I die," she pleaded, her body tensing as a wave of unimaginable pain hit her.

Kristoff dampened her forehead down with a cold flannel. "Huh Anna don't talk like that. You're not going to die. Hans has the antidote doesn't he? Once Elsa marries him he'll give it to her right?"

There was no way she was going to rely on Hans offering up the antidote. "How do you know Kristoff?"

"So you're doubting your own sister now."

"No, but I've had first hand experience of his treachery. He is devious and cunning. He'll never give it to her. That is if he even has it at all."

"Anna, you need to have some faith."

"No Kristoff I can't. Once we're married I have to die, and you're going to help me."

"WHAT!" now he knew she was delirious. "Anna now you're being ridiculous."

"If I die then Hans will no longer have this hold over Elsa. She can be free of him. Freeze him, execute him, whatever she pleases. You'll become a Prince, you'll have some power in the kingdom. Maybe you and Elsa could even-"

Kristoff covered her mouth. "Who are you and what have you done with Anna?" Kristoff implored. "That is the most ludicrous idea I've ever heard."

"But she is my sister after all. You could love her like the way you love me."

"Anna, as much as I am very fond of your sister, I don't love her. At least not in the way I love you."

"But she's very beautiful, and gentle and kind," Anna insisted.

_Indeed she is._ "Anna your sister may be all of those things, but she isn't you. She can never be you. Now stop talking so silly and rest. We'll figure something out, I promise."

The Princess sighed in frustration. "You don't want to marry me, do you?"

"Anna, of course I want to marry you. I can't wait to marry you... just not like this. I want to watch you walking down that aisle with a smile on your face and the entire kingdom adoring you. I want us to have our first dance with an audience clapping and cheering, and I want our first night together to be romantic and so special."

"Am I really going to have all that?" she sniffed.

"Yes Anna you are."

* * *

Elsa's eyes slowly flickered open. "My head hurts," she murmured, wincing at the throbbing pain. She couldn't focus properly, everything around her was a complete blur.

"Welcome back your Majesty."

_That voice! _As her vision adjusted her eyes snapped open to full attention, only to be met with a set of emerald green eyes leering over her. Instinctively she swung out her hand and slapped him hard across the face.

Hans held his cheek. _I guess no good deed goes unpunished._ "Hey what was that for?!"

"What do you think you are doing in my chambers?" Elsa struggled to sit up, although still feeling woozy she swayed uncontrollably.

He steadied her before pushing her back down gently. "Just be a good girl and lie still will you. You've been through quite an ordeal."

_An ordeal? What kind of ordeal? I don't remember. _"What do you mean? tell me!"

He grinned smugly and she took another swing at him, only this time he restrained her.

"Is this the thanks I get for saving your life?"

_Saving my life? _"What?"

"Well you see, yours truly," he pointed a finger at himself. "Found you floating in the bathtub. I thought for sure you had drowned. When I dragged you out of there you were near death."

_He saw me naked in the bathtub. _"You...you pulled me out?"

"Unfortunately I was the only one around at that moment your Majesty."

_It had to be him didn't it?_ Elsa sighed in exasperation. "Well could you have not got help. From one of the servants perhaps?"

"Oh I'm very sorry your Majesty," he said with a hint of sarcasm. "Maybe the next time I find you face down in the bathtub, with a nasty head wound may I add. I'll just scour the castle endlessly looking for assistance whilst leaving you to drown."

Elsa relented. "Then I guess I should be thankful that you were there. Although I do vaguely recall commanding you to go away."

"I remember that too, but you know me, I couldn't resist a sneak peek. And aren't you glad I did, because if I hadn't of been a peeping Tom you wouldn't be here right now."

"You're probably just glad because your depraved mind got to see me naked."

"Oh your Majesty. I would love to tell you that I adored seeing you naked, however at the time I was more concerned at saving your life."

Her expression remained stoic. "Yes of course, because if I died what would happen to your little plan to become king then," she retorted.

Hans smirked. "Actually I was kind of thinking the same thing, but then I came to a very satisfying conclusion. You see if you had indeed died, then little Anna would be next in line. All I would have to do is heal her up and well turn my advances onto her. After all she was besotted with me not so long ago, you know wanting to marry me in just one day-"

"You..!" Elsa seethed through clenched teeth.

"Save it sweet cheeks, or you'll burst a blood vessel. Besides, as enchanting as your dear little sister is; she probably hates me more then you do right now. And she's well, a lot more feisty, so much harder to control. Then of course I would have to deal with that buffoon she's decided to take as a husband, so much more work," he sighed dramatically."

"You are unbelievable, and more cruel then I ever thought possible."

"But you love me, admit it," he taunted.

Elsa stared at him incredulously. "Love you? if you think I could ever love you; you're clearly deluded."

"Oh dear Elsa, why do you keep kidding yourself. You know you want me, in the same way I want you."

_Is he for real? _"You're demented. I could never love you, not after everything you've done. To me, to Anna. You are cold and heartless and I hate you."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes!"

"Do you know why I chose to save you sweet cheeks?"

"Because you want to be King," she countered.

He dismissed her reply. "Well apart from that."

"Because you wanted to play the hero," Elsa added.

"Of course there is that as well, but still, no."

"Then what?" Her voice straining in frustration.

Hans took hold of her hand. "You see for the first time I actually was concerned for you. I mean, only two days ago I would have certainly been more then overjoyed to see your little life snuffed out. I wouldn't have shed a single tear for you. But in that moment when I found you helpless and vulnerable, compassion overruled all of the hostility I held for you."

_Am I hearing him correctly? _"That's all very endearing," Elsa uttered softly.

"And you know what else," he added, gently kissing her delicate soft skin.

"No."

His lips quirked up slightly. "You did look quite splendid in the nude. I don't think I'll ever be able to look at you the same way again."

Her eyes widened in disbelief as she yanked her hand away from his. "Ugh!" She threw a pillow at him. "Get out!"

* * *

**A/N Is Hans softening up? well not quite yet. Next chapter will be the wedding so will Hans finally give Anna the antidote.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N okay people once again I do apologize to those who were expecting the wedding in this chapter. Sadly I have to delay until the next chapter as I really wanted it to take up an entire chapter and there was still a few things I needed to write beforehand.**

**Oh and thank you to all the wonderful reviews for the last chapter, I was truly touched. Also thank you to the reviewers who have decided to give The Hans/Elsa relationship a chance I promise he will redeem himself eventually.**

*******I would like to warn that in this chapter there will be one use of bad language******

* * *

**Chapter Ten.**

News of Hans' heroic rescue of the Queen had traveled rapidly and well beyond the castle gates. The smiles, the endless multitudes of praises and gratitude he had been receiving had only fuelled his desire to become King even more. As he admired himself in the full length mirror, his face twisted into a malicious grin. _Just one more day. One more day and I will be getting married. One more day and I will have what my heart truly desires. A kingdom, a throne, a crown._ Everything was falling into place, except for one thing. _Elsa. _He just hadn't anticipated the effect she was going to have on him, and it made him sick._ How could I have been so weak? I came here with one purpose, to become King and to make her suffer._

As he collected his thoughts he realized that he had made a terrible mistake. _I__ was so weak. I let my heart rule my head. I let myself open up to the possibility that I could love her. Now I realize it can never be. She is clearly a pawn to be used and abused in my little game. __Once I am King I will__ use her to conquer the Southern Isles. Bring its people to their knees. Watch my brothers faces when they see that their useless little brother is capable of so much more. I'll watch as my father begs for mercy when his pathetic mistake of a son destroys the entire kingdom. _

"Hans?"

Then there is was, that soft, angelic voice. Who could mistake it. "Elsa?"

"I didn't realize we were on a first name basis," she replied scornfully.

"I'm terribly sorry. Would you prefer your Majesty or Queen Elsa of Arendelle, or Queen Elsa. Perhaps I could even throw in more of my favorites like sweet cheeks or darling, or love-"

"You can stop now!" she demanded. "Queen Elsa is just fine."

"What are you doing in here anyway?" Hans reminded her. "If I'm forbidden to step foot in your bedchambers then what gives you the right to step into mine."

"I'm... sorry... would you rather I go?"

Hans lowered his eyes to the floor. "No stay, you're okay."

"Look I came because I personally wanted to thank you for yesterday. I was just a little embarrassed by the situation. No-one has ever seen me that way before, not even Anna. But I see now that if you hadn't of been there, then I would have died."

"Well what kind of man would I be if I let you drown. And besides if anything happened to you I don't think I would have been winning any popularity contests anytime soon."

"It wasn't your fault, about what happened. You weren't to blame. I slipped and fell, it was an accident."

"But I'm your fiancé and future husband. I'm supposed to protect you." _Only I don't want to protect her, do I? I want to hurt her._

She narrowed the gap between them. "Did you mean what you said before.. about being concerned for me? That compassion overruled your hostility towards me?"

"Don't flatter yourself sweet cheeks. I was just putting on a show, so you'd warm up to me, trust me, and by the looks of it; it seems to have worked a treat."

"So you didn't mean it!" She secured her arms tightly across her chest. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Just face it Elsa, you're nothing more then a means to an end. You're alive for one reason, so you can marry me and I can be King, nothing more."

"Hurt, anger, fear, it tore at her very soul. "But you-"

"I'm just not a very good guy, Elsa," Hans interjected. "I'm nothing more then a disgrace! a mistake! an abomination! a laughing stock...!" he trailed off as he fought to get a grip on his emotions.

"And here I was thinking-"

Hans grabbed her by the arm pushing her onto the bed, pinning her wrists as he climbed on top of her. "Don't think Elsa. There is and never will be anything between us. Just like there was nothing between me and your stupid little brat of a sister."

At the sound of Hans' insult against Anna she felt a surge of energy flow from her hands. Hans shrieked out as he found both hands encased in ice. "What the-"

Elsa pushed Hans off of her. "And to think I was starting to think you may have changed. That maybe, just maybe there was an ounce of humanity inside of you. But you're just the same, your soul is tainted by darkness, your heart is completely frozen. I don't know what my sister ever saw in you. "

"Well at least she wasn't a frigid bitch like you."

Elsa gasped at his harsh choice of words. Crystal tears rolled down her face.

Hans casually checked his pocket watch. "Wasn't your appointment with the dressmakers like five minutes ago?"

"I-I guess it was," she sniffed.

"Maybe you should run along then. Oh and don't worry if the dress doesn't show enough cleavage. I have your flawless curves and much more to keep me occupied whilst I'm waiting at the altar."

Elsa turned in disgust. She didn't know whether to scream or freeze him to death, but she settled for the former as she hurried from the room.

After she was gone Hans noted the stinging pain in his wrists, before realizing his hands were still trapped in ice. "Hey sweet cheeks," he yelled after her. "Some little help here would be appreciated. "So I take it you aren't you going to unfreeze me then?" _Okay then, whatever._He turned back to the mirror staring back at his reflection. "_Is my heart really that frozen? Is there really no humanity left inside of me? Is my soul really tainted? __Oh my God what is happening to me?! __  
_

* * *

Prince Alfred couldn't believe his luck. His crew had come down with a mild case of food poisoning and his departure had been delayed once more. He had thought about seeing Elsa again, for some reason he felt drawn to her, only after their last encounter he wasn't sure if he should attempt another visit.

The tavern he now sat in was quite cheery. The main topic of conversation seemed to be the Queen's upcoming wedding. Alfred sipped his mug of ale listening intensely to the friendly banter.

_"I bet she's going to look beautiful," said one of the male villagers._

_"Yeah like a goddess," another piped up. "That Prince Hans is one lucky man, I can tell ya. __I even heard he saved her life yesterday."_

_"Wow really, what happened?" another asked curiously._

_"Seems she slipped in her bathtub, knocked herself out good and proper. Would've most likely have drowned to if it wasn't for Prince Hans. He was her knight in shining armor._

_Some of the village women swooned at the thought._

A taller, stout man with dark hair and a beard joined in the discussion. "_Well he certainly needs to prove himself to the Queen after what happened the last time."_

Alfred's ears pricked up, and he couldn't help but join in with a question of his own. "Sorry I didn't mean to intrude, but did you say the last time?"

"Yeah what's it to ya," the man replied, eyeing up the stranger wearing fancy clothes.

"It's just I'm very well acquainted with Queen Elsa." Alfred announced half heartedly.

"Not acquainted enough by the looks of it," another villager chimed in.

"Well maybe you nice people could fill me in then. There's a mug of ale in it for you if you do." That soon got them offering up information left, right and center. Although he wasn't quite sure he was ready to hear what they had to say.

_So six months ago this so called Prince Hans, attempted to murder both the Queen and Princess. That can't be right surely? Why would she be marrying someone like that...unless of course she has no choice. She did seem awfully upset the other day, perhaps that was why. _This piece of information was vital and gave him the motivation he needed to pay the Queen another visit.

* * *

Kristoff was just dozing when he heard a soft knock on the door. He didn't even get the chance to answer before the door clicked open and Elsa stepped inside. "It's just me," she whispered.

Kristoff stood up from the chair. "Oh hey."

Elsa approached the bed and sat beside her sister. "How is she?"

"She's been better...actually so have you, if you don't mind me saying." It was true she had dark circles under her eyes and she looked pale, too pale.

"I've had a lot on my plate," she admitted.

Kristoff nodded in agreement. "Yeah I can imagine."

The Queen stared down at her sleeping sister and gripped her hand tightly. "It's okay Anna. After tomorrow this will all be over. You're going to be well again..I promise."

"So you're really going to marry Hans then?" Kristoff asked.

_He knows! _"Anna told you?"

"Yeah she told me everything."

"She never was any good at keeping anything quiet," Elsa chortled. "But to answer your question, yes."

Kristoff sat down beside her. "I'm not going to pretend that I like what you're doing, but I can understand why," he explained.

"All I've ever wanted to do was keep her safe. All I've ever tried to do is to protect her, but this time it wasn't enough, was it?"

Kristoff placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You weren't to know that Hans was going to try something like this."

As she brushed the back of her hand across Anna's forehead she broke down. "What..scares me the most...is he knew my one weakness. He knew...exactly how to get to me."

"Shhh." Kristoff wrapped his arms around Elsa, embracing her gently. She buried herself in Kristoff's chest as she sobbed uncontrollably.

They were interrupted by another knock at the door. "Your Majesty?"

Elsa composed herself swiping the tears. "Yes Kai."

"There is a Prince Alfred here for you, he says it rather urgent."

"Tell him I'll be right there." She turned back to Kristoff. "Please let me know the minute Anna wakes up."

Kristoff gave her a smile. "Of course."

* * *

Elsa met Alfred in the council room. "Prince Alfred. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Alfred bowed before her. "Your Majesty."

"I have to say I wasn't expecting to see you again.. Didn't you say after your ship was repaired you would be leaving Arendelle."

"It's a funny thing, your Majesty. But it seems that for some strange reason every time I try to leave, something keeps holding me back. This time it was my crew, sick as dogs they were."

"I'm sorry to hear that," she apologized as she took a seat at the table. "So what _can_ I do for you Prince Alfred?"

He cracked his knuckles which made Elsa wince. "Well maybe it's more what you can do for me. Like perhaps starting with the truth about your fiancé, Prince Hans."

Elsa was confused. "I don't know what you mean. What about him?"

"Well you see I was in the village tavern earlier and I overheard something interesting, something which most certainly gained my attention. At first I couldn't believe it, because I thought to myself, why would the Queen of Arendelle be marrying a man who only six months ago tried to kill her and her sister? I was also told this engagement was very swift and definitely one that was not foreseen. So that got me thinking back to your sister's party. You never told me you were to be married."

"I didn't think it was necessary, we only engaged in one dance," she replied rather defensively.

"Does this happen to have anything to do with what happened with the Princess?" he suggested.

Now she felt paranoid, that line of questioning had caught her off guard. "What do you mean?!"

"Suddenly your sister gets sick and then you're marrying a psychopath who tried to decapitate you. Just tell me is he forcing you to do this? Because I couldn't tolerate a man taking advantage of someone as lovely and delectable as yourself," he remarked suggestively.

"Not that it's any of your business, but _he_ is not forcing me to do anything. And I can assure you that whatever you heard was only half of the truth. Six months ago I froze my entire kingdom. I put my own people in danger, and I almost killed my sister. Prince Hans was put in charge in my absence. He was simply protecting the people, nothing more. He accepted what he did was wrong and so have I. Besides he's a changed man. Did you hear that only yesterday he saved my life?"

"So I heard. How very noble."

"He's a good man who has made a lot of mistakes, but then haven't we all, myself included."

He placed his hand on her arm. "Look I'm sorry. It's just I care about you, and would never forgive myself if anything happened to you."

She moved his hand away. "You don't know anything about me Prince Alfred. And I find you questioning the motives of a reigning Queen highly distasteful. Now I think you should go."

"Are you sure that's what you want your Majesty."

"Yes, it is."

"Very well then. Goodbye your Majesty." _She's not going to get rid of me that easy. I need to keep an eye on this Prince Hans._

After Kai had escorted Alfred out of the castle, Elsa addressed the older servant. "Kai?"

"Yes your Majesty."

"You've been like a second father to me after Mama and Papa passed away."

"I like to think I did my best your Majesty."

"So I was hoping you...you would be the one to walk me down the aisle tomorrow."

Kai was speechless. "Your Majesty I-I-"

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Want to? I would be honored to be the one to give you away tomorrow. I'm just sorry your father isn't here to do it himself."

Elsa smiled. "But if it had to be anyone I know he would have wanted it to be you."

"Thank you your Majesty," he said as a tear welled up in his eye. "Oh please excuse me if you would."

_If Papa could see me now, he wouldn't be so proud of me._

* * *

Elsa was utterly exhausted as she strolled back to her room. She was just rounding the corner when she caught sight of Hans leaning lazily against her bedroom door grinning smugly.

"There you are Queen Elsa."

"What do you want?" she asked gruffly.

"Why I came to to apologize for earlier. What I said to was totally out of order."

She really had no energy to argue. "Your forgiven Hans."

"Just like that?" he quizzed. "No witty remark from her Majesty."

"I don't make witty remarks, that would be you, remember. Now if you can remove yourself from my door I'd like to get a decent nights sleep before tomorrow."

Hans smiled. "Yes tomorrow, and I am _so_ looking forward to seeing my beautiful-bride-to-be walking up that aisle."

Elsa felt her cheeks warm as she blushed with Hans noticing. "See you do enjoy my compliments."

She ignored him as she reached for the handle. "Please step away from the door Hans," she ordered. Instead though his hand reached out for hers pulling it away as he rested his hands on her shoulders.

"You are extremely tense darling. Let me see if I can do something about that."

"Prince Hans!"

His hands moved to her waist, his body brushing up closer to hers. "C'mon Elsa, like I said yesterday you want me as much as I want you."

Elsa struggled from his grasp until his hands roamed from her waist to a little further down, until they were resting on her thighs.

She forced herself to breathe more evenly. "PRINCE HANS!" she roared as she pried his hands away.

Hans smirked. "Elsa don't be such a tease." His face was close to hers now as he moved one hand to her hair. He loosened her braid letting her hair flow around her shoulders. He entangled his fingers in her soft platinum locks. "You really need to lighten up a little, you might just enjoy it."

He held the back of her head pulling her in closer until there lips were merely inches apart. Then before she knew what was happening their lips crashed together. At that moment she felt ice instantly spreading to her hands. A layer of ice began forming thinly on the walls and floors, so she quickly pushed him away.

"How dare you!" Elsa seethed.

"What?" he asked confusedly

"You kissed me!" she retorted tartly.

Hans looked offended. "Me?" his eyes widened in surprise. "Don't you mean, you kissed me!"

Elsa stared at him in disbelief. "What do you mean I kissed you, as if I would."

"Don't try and deny it," he taunted.

"I most certainly did nothing of the sort. That would be entirely inappropriate. We're not even married yet."

"Mmmm, so does this mean you maybe open to doing more when we are married?"

"No!"

He fluttered his eyelashes. "Really?"

"Yes Hans, now goodnight."

Hans walked happily away. _Yep she wants me._

* * *

**_A/n I Have to say that both Hans and Elsa are truly conflicted with their feelings for one another. Okay next chapter will be the wedding and there will be another opportunity redeeming act for Hans. _**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Again I had planned to have Hans carry out another redeeming act this chapter, but sadly the wedding took a huge chunk of the chapter. Anyway I promise that will happen next chapter.**

**I am extremely pleased as I am now the proud owner of the Blu-ray disc of frozen woohoo! Now I can watch to my hearts content.**

*****My best friend (a massive frozen fan) had a baby three weeks ago and called it Elsa Marie Anderson, hence why I have used this name for Elsa in this chapter******

**A massive thank you to everyone continuing to support the story.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven.**

"Your Majesty! your Majesty!" Elsa woke in a state of panic to the loud incessant knocking on the door, which was enough to wake the dead it, yet alarming all the same. "Is everything alright?"

"Excuse me your Majesty," said the friendly voice. "But it seems your sister is asking for you."

"Anna!" _Was something wrong? __No that couldn't be it. Gerda had just told her Anna was asking for her, so everything must be fine._ Elsa clambered out of bed and hastily threw on her robe before hurrying to her sisters room. Anna's chambers was bathed in sunlight, the glorious rays streamed across the bed casting a warm glow over her sister's face. Yet to her, Anna had never looked more sickly. "Kristoff is my sister okay?"

"No need to worry," Kristoff reassured her. "She's okay, but she's been drifting in and out of consciousness all night. She woke up just a moment ago calling out for you."

Elsa's heart was beating faster. _Anna needed me and I wasn't here for her. _"Anna?" Elsa said softly. "Anna can you hear me?"

Anna's eyes fluttered open and she looked up at her sister. "Hey you."

Elsa smiled. "Hey."

Anna reciprocated with a smile of her own. "I've missed you."

"Yeah me too," Elsa admitted as she attempted to hold back the tears.

Anna grimaced in pain. "I'm so... s-sorry for... all of t-this."

Elsa shook her head as she took her sister's hand. "You don't need to apologize for anything Anna," she explained. "This is all my fault, for not taking better care of you."

"You did the best you could, and I won't forget that."

Elsa placed a kiss on Anna's forehead. "I'm going go make this right Anna, you'll see."

Anna turned her head away from her sister. "So you're really going to do it then?"

"I'm doing this for you Anna, everything I've done has always been for you."

"Well I wish you luck Elsa, I really do."

Elsa shrank back. "I guess you're still not coming then."

Anna's eyes slowly closed, her breathing barely audible. "I'm so tired Elsa, so tired. All I want to do is sleep."

"Please hold on Anna, please," Elsa begged, scared that her sister was running out of time.

"I'll try Elsa, I'll try."

"Well you were always the optimist, so please do it for me okay. Rest for now, and I promise when you next awaken you'll be healed, and everything can be as it was."

"It'll... never ...be as it was... Elsa," Anna groaned groggily as she finally succumbed to a peaceful slumber.

* * *

"May I just say you look mighty fine in that outfit, Prince Hans," Kai announced as he assisted with the Grooms attire.

Hans admired himself in the mirror. "Well now you come to mention it Kai, it would seem that I do. _A non Prince certainly fit for a Queen. _"I'm sure my wife-to-be looks just as sensational."

Kai patted the younger man on the shoulder. "Oh believe me, she looks spectacular."

"Let's hope so, because I deserve the best," Hans sniggered playfully.

Kai normally would have shrugged it off, but he felt slightly uneasy at his charismatic tone just then. "If you'll forgive me for saying this your Highness, but I've helped take care of her Majesty since she was a baby in her mothers arms. So I feel as if I have, as you will, kind of a paternal bond with her."

Hans checked his nails, making sure they were clean and well manicured. "And your point being?"

"Well let's just say she is like a daughter to me, and she has been through a lot in her young life. I hope you understand that. One could say she is still fragile and needs to be treated with the upmost care. Powers or no powers she doesn't always handle her emotions too well."

_Fragile? I think she has alluded everyone into believing she needs to be handled with care, but she really is more tougher then one realizes. Inside she maybe be a mixed bag of emotions, but on the outside she's a tough nut to crack. _"No need to worry," Hans assured the head servant. "I intend to take good care of the Queen."

"I for one am glad to hear that sir."

"Good. Now isn't there someplace you need to be? like escorting my beautiful bride to the cathedral."

Kai lowered his eyes. "Yes your Highness." He gave one last bow before leaving the Prince alone.

Under his own tough exterior, Hans was cracking. This new flood of emotions terrified him. He was slowly allowing himself to get close, to feel something. He wasn't sure what is was, but right now he couldn't afford to let his guard down. He had to keep focused on his plan and getting through this day. _C'mon Hans get it together__, it's almost time. Time to take your rightful place. You'll be adored, you'll be accepted, but finally you'll be loved._

* * *

After making the finishing touches to Elsa's bun, Gerda took a step back to admire the Queen. "You look radiant and well... just beautiful," she complimented with a small tear in her eye.

Elsa was wearing a long white silk gown that reached the floor. It was adorned with glistening snowflakes of her own design. The train was made of sheer fabric with glittering gold accents. It was sleeveless and the bodice pushed up just enough to show off a subtle amount of cleavage. She had remembered Hans' words but that didn't mean she had to obey.

"Don't forget this your Majesty," the maid reminded her as she placed the tiara on top of Elsa's head. "Thank you Gerda." Elsa threw her arms around the older woman, pulling her into a friendly hug.

Gerda embraced the Queen, just like she had done many a time when she was a young child. Oh how she missed that. "Your Majesty; your trembling?"

"I guess I'm just nervous, "Elsa admitted. This was her wedding day. Usually for any girl it would be a dream come true, only this was not how she had planned it. She wasn't marrying for love, nor for country. She was marrying for one reason, and one reason only..to save her sister's life.

"You have nothing to be nervous about. Prince Hans loves you." _Loves me? well maybe in a twisted kind of way._

"Gerda, may I ask you something?"

"Of course, anything."

Elsa fired away. "Did my mother love my father?" It was a strange question, but one she had always been curious about.

"Yes absolutely. They were devoted to one another. And when you and the Princess came along they fell in love even more. You brought them so much joy and happiness, even through the most difficult of times."

"What if-"

Gerda shushed her. "Believe me. You are marrying a great man. When we were experiencing the.. unexpected winter, Prince Hans was very resourceful. He kept the people calm and showed guidance. He's going to be a fine King, and who knows, maybe even a great father himself one day."

Elsa almost choked at the thought. "Well let's not get ahead of ourselves."

Gerda eyes shot to the Queens body. "Well those childbearing hips aren't there for nothing you know."

Elsa blushed. "Well I don't think-"

Gerda shushed her once more. "Don't be silly, besides it'll be lovely to have a few young'uns running around the palace again. It's been so long since I've heard the sounds of children's laughter."

_A few? _Elsa could feel her fingers chill to the bone. _Conceal don't feel. Conceal don't feel!_

Noticing the young Queen's unease at the current conversation, Gerda distracted her. "Well my dear, we'd better be on our way. Kai should be here any minute. Now remember this is your day. No matter what anyone else says, this day belongs to you."

* * *

The town itself had been decorated with streamers and flowers. Young children played amongst the bustling crowds who were beginning to gather outside the castle gates. Some were there to show devotion to the Queen, but most were excited to catch a glimpse of their ruler in her wedding dress.

The cathedral played host to a small gathering of mainly noble men and women, along with a few Lords and Ladies and three or four dignataries who had chosen to celebrate the occasion. There hadn't been much time to send invites and Hans really didn't want a big fuss. The more people that were there, the more possibility there was of someone recognizing him. Therefore he had only reached out to a few neighboring kingdoms who he was assured had no ties to the Southern Isles.

As he now stood at the alter facing the Bishop, who he vaguely now recognized as the one who conducted Elsa's coronation, he danced nervously on the spot. His green eyes periodically glancing behind him to see if there was any sign of the Queen. _Let's hope she hasn't changed her mind at the last minute. _

The moment the organ started playing, Hans breathed a sigh of relief. He slowly turned around and what he saw made his eyes pop out. There she was preparing to walk down that aisle arm in arm with Kai. She was breathtaking, like an angel, a goddess, a divine entity. All eyes were on her as she began the ascent, gracefully passing the guests on her way. She truly was a picture of sophisticated grace.

"Are you ready your Majesty? Kai had asked as they heard their entrance song playing.

"Yes," She nodded. Her maid of honor was Gerda's niece, Britta. The two bridesmaids, Helga and Ingrid were dedicated castle servants and the flower girl, Annabella was Helga's daughter. All four had been smitten when they heard they would be accompanying the Queen down the aisle.

As she made her way towards the altar she tried to keep calm. Everyone was staring at her, and she felt even more nervous then on the day of her coronation. Her thin red lips narrowed as she forced a smile. She couldn't afford for anything to go wrong now. As she neared the altar she glanced up at Prince Hans. If truth be told he did look quite dashing, and particularly handsome. Dressed in black pants with a gold stripe down each side, a white tuxedo with a pale gray suit jacket. His hair was well groomed and his sideburns had been trimmed.

Kai passed Elsa over to Hans as he, Britta, Helga, Ingrid and Annabella took their places in the pews.

"You look gorgeous sweet cheeks," Hans smirked mischievously. "And my, what a wise color for the dress, makes you look even more innocent and pure."

Elsa glowered. "You look...rotten as usual," she whispered back. It was lie, but it was worth it just to see that smug grin wiped off his face.

"Hey I paid you a compliment. The least you could do is return the favor."

The Bishop just gazed incredulously at the bickering couple. "Shall we begin," he announced.

"Yes shall we?" Hans scowled.

Elsa said no more as she turned to face the Bishop. She was still holding the bouquet and she was beginning to freeze the fresh flowers.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Prince Hans Westerguard of the Southern Isles and Elsa Marie Anderson of Arendelle."

Hans was bored already as he listened to the Bishop babbling on about the love and commitment they were about to give to one another. _Yeah, yeah just get on with it. _After such a long painful speech it was finally getting to the best part. The Bishop placed the cushion down that held the two rings. Hans reached for the gold band and carefully slid it on Elsa's slim finger, whilst reciting his marriage vows.

Elsa picked up the remaining ring and pushed it firmly onto Hans' finger, whilst reluctantly reciting her marriage vows.

"The Bishop then satisfied with the exchange of vows faced the couple and the guests. "With the powers vested in me. I now pronouce you husband and wife."

_Come on say it, say it. _Hans silently urged.

"You may kiss the bride," came the words Hans had been longingly waiting to hear.

_Well about time. Yes the moment I've been waiting for. _Hans wasted no time, he leant forward and locked lips with hers. There was a massive applause from the guests as the newlyweds kissed. The taste on her lips was exquisite. He longed to linger there all day but sadly Elsa pulled away. "Is everything alright my love?"

Elsa felt nauseous knowing that the deed was done and there was no going back. She felt faint and had to get out of there as quickly as possible.

* * *

After a bout of fresh air. Elsa rejoined the reception party in the ballroom. It was strange how only three days previous Anna and herself had been enjoying themselves. But this party was completely unappealing to say the least.

"There you are darling," Hans said as he wrapped one arm around her waist, holding her close. Several ladies curtsied to the couple, whilst their male counterparts bowed and congratulated them. Hans felt exhilarated at all the attention he was getting.

Drinks were starting to be handed around and Hans insisted she have a glass of champagne.

"No thank you," Elsa told him.

"C'mon just one glass," he insisted.

"I said no!"

"Would her Majesty prefer mineral water," the waiter asked as he noted her apprehension on taking the champagne.

Elsa thanked the waiter as he handed her the glass of water.

"You are such a party pooper Elsa. You really need to loosen up once in a while."

Elsa was suspicious of his intentions. She pointed her finger at him accusingly "Perhaps you just _want _me to get drunk tonight."

Hans gloated. "Why? Are you afraid you may release certain inhibitions?"

She folded her arms crossly. "Excuse me!"

"Ah, I get it. You're afraid if you get drunk, you'll do something you'll regret," he warned her.

She stared at him with blind rage. "Actually I was thinking you would do something you'll regret."

Before she could react he took her in his arms. "Elsa, In your eyes I may be a lot of things, but there is no way on this earth I would ever hurt you like that. I am not that kind of monster."

They were both interrupted from their thoughts at the announcement of the first dance which was directed at them.

"Shall we," Hans said, much more calmly.

Elsa nodded as Hans led her to the middle of the dance floor. He wrapped both arms around her as the music played. The guests stood watching silently as the young couple dance eloquently. After the song ended their was exuberant cheering.

Hans and Elsa moved to the edge of the room whilst the guests mingled together for more dancing.

Hans cupped the Queen's chin. "I've changed you know."

She wanted to believe him, she really did, but she just couldn't allow herself to open up to the possibility. "I'm sorry Hans, I just don't believe someone can change that quickly."

"What do I have to to prove it to you then?"

Elsa had a momentary thought before she held out her hand. "Fine, give me the antidote."

"The antidote of course." Hans heart missed a beat, his stomach lurched. "First thing come morning I'll get it, I promise."

"But Anna needs-"

"Shhh, in the morning okay." He kept her body close to his as he leant his chin on her shoulder, his face now full of sorrow. "After tonight everything will be perfect. You'll be safe in the knowledge that Anna will no longer be suffering."

Elsa really didn't know what he meant by that, but she had no choice then to trust he would do the right thing. _Or so help me God there will be consequences._

* * *

**_A/N So what do people think? Do you think Hans really has the antidote?_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well I Have now watched Frozen five time since I got the Blu-ray because its so amazing. However is everyone really disappointed with the lack of special features. I thought it was announced there was supposed to be a proper making of frozen not the little sing song thing. I was truly disappointed that how popular the movie was they didn't include something like this :(**

**A/N Anyway onto story. Wow I think this is the longest chapter I've written so far. **

**Okay so I'm thinking of this chapter as a kind of the conclusion to the first part of the story. It will be a little darker themed and will contain some minor violence. Nothing particularly graphic, but thought it necessary to warn you all.**

**Oh BTW I hadn't intended to make Prince Alfred a creepy guy but my friend hated the idea of him coming between Elsa and Hans so she gave me the idea for this chapter.**

**Read enjoy and don't forget to review.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve.**

It was nearing the end of the evening and there was only one last thing to do, and that was to cut the cake. Elsa knew how glad she would be when this night was over, as she was utterly exhausted. She had never danced so much, talked so much, and she had done more then her fair share of breaking up scuffles between some very drunk guests.

After tonight she would be grateful for some normality to return. Hans had told her everything would be perfect, although how perfect she wasn't quite sure yet. After all she had just married a man she loathed.

"Hey sweet cheeks, it's time," Hans informed her as she sat deep in thought. With a gentle nod she followed her husband over to where the five tier cake was displayed.

Elsa had chosen, against the servants wishes to be a little unconventional and untraditional and requested for a chocolate wedding cake to be made. She knew Anna would be love it. She just had to remember to save her a slice.

When the cake was cut and the guests dispersed, Elsa couldn't resist a slice herself. After popping the last crumb into her mouth, she very childishly licked her fingers.

"You know I would of expected something like that from Anna, but not from you," Hans teased. "How very unqueenly of you."

"Well I couldn't find any napkins," she declared, as she rolled her tongue over her lips, ridding herself of any remnants of chocolate on them as well.

Hans offered her his handkerchief to clean herself. "Well let's hope you're not going to indulge in another slice, we wouldn't want you getting fat, would we? Because I don't find fat women very attractive unless..." The cold icy stare he was met with, told him he was pushing his luck.

"Unless what?" she asked bluntly.

"Unless their carrying my heir of course."

Elsa moved away from him. "Never going to happen Hans, so get over it." _Doesn't he know I can freeze his crown jewels before he even has the chance to use them._

Hans grabbed her waist with both hands pulling her into a tight embrace. "Wouldn't you wonder what our children would look like?"

"NO!" she barked, as she wriggled out of his grasp. "Now I'm going for a walk, please start sending the guests home."

Hans could and would not admit defeat. "It's okay. I can wait, as long as it takes."

* * *

Once outside Elsa breathed in the cool, fresh air. It was rather chilly, but it didn't bother her. She passed two guards on her way to the royal gardens, her favorite place to go.

The guards halted as she approached. "Your Majesty." The first man addressed her as he stepped forward.

"If anyone comes looking for me, could you please inform them I would rather be alone. And please remain vigilant around the courtyard area. One of the villagers was caught sneaking around there last week."

The same guard then bowed to her. "Yes your Majesty."

Glad to finally be alone she continued along the path that was now glowing in moonlight. _Tomorrow I'll have Anna back. She'll help me through this. She's going to be mad though after everything that has happened. If I know my sister, once she's back to full strength, she'll be out for blood._

Elsa turned sharply, startled by some rustling, followed by the distinct sound of a twig snapping. "Hello? Is someone there?" There was an eerie silence. _Must__ be my imagination. Elsa you're on edge, calm yourself. _But she certainly hadn't mistaken the sound the second time around, especially when accompanied by heavy footsteps. "Hans is that you?" _Damn those guards if they didn't comply with my order... _More footsteps, significantly louder this time. "Hans this isn't funny!"

Elsa's heart was pounding as she turned back towards the palace. She picked up her pace until she heard the sound of an owl hooting and it sent her crashing into a tall, dark figure. "What the-"

"Elsa?"

Elsa stepped back and immediately recognized the face. "Oh it's you!"

"Did..I scare.. you?" Prince Alfred mumbled.

"No of course not. I was just worried it may have been an intruder who had managed to scale the walls again. There have been a few of those in the past few weeks."

"Well I'm sure you could just blast them with your powers."

"Prince Alfred!" she exclaimed. "I don't just blast people with my ice powers. I don't use them unless I really have to."

"Well that's too bad." The Prince stumbled and Elsa managed to catch him. His eyes flitted around his immediate surroundings. "You all alone out here my Queen? Where's that new King of yours?"

"He's inside. Now let me help you." She could smell the alcohol on his breath, so she definitely needed to get him back inside so he could sober up. Elsa hooked her arm around his. "I think we'd better be getting you back to the palace. It seems you've had far too much to drink."

"Ah c'mon, whilst we're all alone, why don't we get to know each other a little better." He spun around trying to kiss her.

"Prince Alfred! stop that at once. I am a married woman."

"Y..Yeah and.. to a dishonored P...Prince no..less," he slurred.

"How did you-"

Alfred rudely interrupted. "I did a little digging, and it turns out he was stripped of his title months ago. So you see, this marriage isn't legally binding. So I'm afraid that doesn't make Hans the King. It looks like you've been duped my Queen." He leaned heavily against her, almost causing them both to fall over.

Elsa grabbed his arm in a bid to steady him. "That's ridiculous. I think I would know who I was marrying." She fought desperately to mask her fear at being found out. This most certainly would not work in Anna's favor.

Alfred smiled. "But you see I think you already knew, didn't you? You're not very good at hiding things Queen Elsa. You knew of his status all along. My only question is, why would you be so quick to marry a traitorous monster who tried to chop off your head? I mean what kind of hold does he have over you, if you're allowing him to play King."

"Look we need to get back to the Palace," she urged, as she felt her self-control dissipating rapidly. Suddenly and without warning a hand flew out and she was sent sprawling to the ground.

The Prince advanced on her, although still swaying slightly from the effects of the alcohol. "C'mon then Snow Queen. Aren't you going to use your magic to stop me!"

_I can't use my powers on him. I just can't! _She tried to get to her feet, but Alfred knocked her back down, her head hitting the ground harder then she anticipated. "I expected more from you Snow Queen." He flashed a chilling smile. "I was warned your powers are triggered by heightened emotion. Now what is this if it isn't heightened emotion."

"If you don't mind me saying this, but I can control my powers very well now, thank you."

"So you say. But from where I'm standing, you're not even able to conjure up a snowflake right now. Maybe I need to encourage you a little more."

_Is he trying to get himself killed? _"Look you're under the influence; you're not thinking clearly. If you'd like to see a display of my powers, then come by and see me tomorrow."

"Sorry Queenie, but my men and I are sailing home tomorrow, so no can do." He flung himself down beside her forcing her to look at him when she tried to turn away. "Now, are we going to have some fun or not? I mean generally, I don't volunteer my services, but for you I'll make an exception."

Elsa was visibly trembling. She hated feeling weak, but this man was more intimidating then Hans ever was. A scream would have to do. No sooner had the sound escaped her lips, his hand clamped down over her mouth muffling any cries she attempted to make. She kicked wildly, willing her power to work, but no matter how much she tried, nothing happened.

Alfred sniggered. "Seems you are pretty powerless right now, doesn't it?"

Elsa felt tears pouring down her cheeks as the seriousness of the situation became undecidedly real.

"Now, now my Queen, don't be afraid. If you choose to play nice this can be over rather quickly."

"Please, please," she begged. "I know this isn't you, please stop."

"Why? you saving yourself for your disgraced Prince. Why have a worthless piece of meat like him, when you can have someone like me."

"I know you. I know you don't want to do this."

"Like you said yourself; your Majesty. You don't really know me that well. Now stop squirming, lay still, so we can get this over with."

_No No No! _she silently screamed as she closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

The sound of several footsteps woke her from her senses. She felt the heavy weight being lifted off of her, followed by a loud crack which reverberated around the grounds.

Hans' fist collided with Alfred's face and the drunken Prince crumpled to the floor.

Kai quickly helped Elsa to her feet bringing her into his arms. "There, there, it's okay," the older man soothed.

Elsa was sobbing uncontrollably as she watched Hans throw punch after punch, until Alfred's nose was streaming with blood. "How dare you touch my wife!" Alfred attempted to stand throwing a punch towards Hans, but he easily maneuvered out of the way kicking the Prince back to the ground. Alfred curled on his side protecting his ribs from the heavy onslaught of Hans' heavy boots.

"That's enough!" Elsa screamed. Even after what Alfred had done she couldn't bear to see any more violence inflicted on him.

Hans stopped immediately, his chest heaving. He turned back to Elsa nursing her split lip, before consoling her. "Are you okay? He didn't...did he?"

She shook her head. "No."

Hans then yanked Alfred to his feet. "For some reason the Queen has taken mercy on you, which is a lot more then I would have done." He signaled to the guards who had arrived on the scene. "Lock him in the dungeon until morning. And then you're both dismissed from duty."

"Why is that sir?" one of the guards then asked.

Hans was fuming, his eyes blazing. "Why, you ask?! I'll tell you why. Your Queen was just attacked and almost violated, and you two were nowhere to be found. You're lucky-"

Elsa interjected. "Don't blame them. It was my fault. I told them to be on guard around the courtyard. I'm sorry."

Hans hugged her before turning back to the guards. "Fine then, just get the scoundrel to a cell and we'll deal with his actions in the morning."

"You think you'll get away with this madness," Alfred yelled as he was dragged away. "I'm going to tell everyone your little secret."

Kai looked across at the King and Queen. _What secret is he talking about? Is there something I don't know? _"Come your Majesty. We should get you back inside."

Hans agreed as he held onto Elsa who was still shaking. "Once we're inside I could make you a stiff drink, you look like you might need it."

"Tea will be just fine," she answered.

"Okay tea it is then." Hans covered her with his jacket as they walked back inside. The palace was completely silent now that the guests had left. Elsa wondered how Anna was doing and had a sudden itch to go see her, but Hans convinced her otherwise. "You're still really shaken up about what transpired tonight, so why don't you go and sit in the library and I'll bring you your favorite tea."

"Maybe that would be for the best. I don't want Anna to see me like this."

After a short while Hans re-joined Elsa in the dimly-lit room where she was laid out comfortably on the couch, "You know I must say this is the second time in two days you've come to my rescue. It's starting to become quite a habit."

Hans drew in a long, deep breath. "See, that's why you need a strong man like me around to keep you safe."

"Thank you. But usually I am more then capable of taking care of myself. I just don't understand what happened. Why my powers failed me."

Hans thought for a moment. "You were in a state of shock. I think you were just hoping he would stop, not hoping you could stop him. Deep down _you_ were afraid of hurting him.

"But he was about to do a terrible thing. He would have deserved it."

Hans took the cup from her hand setting it down on the table before kneeling down beside the couch. "But that's not who you are Elsa. May I call you Elsa now?"

"If I can call you Hans?" she asked in return.

Hans nodded as he took her hand. "You have a good heart and a gentle soul. You are more brave and courageous then I could ever be."

"I think you were pretty good tonight."

"Well I had a slight advantage," Hans gloated. "I'm just glad I stuck with the two glasses of the bubbly, otherwise I'm not sure what use I would have been."

Elsa smiled. "I'm still proud of what you did, coming to my rescue like that. Although I may disagree with you breaking his nose though."

"He deserved it," Hans spat as he now stood, commencing his nervous habit of pacing. "It actually felt great to do something good for a change. To be proud of something, and which others can be proud of too. All my life I was ignored and ridiculed for being a worthless, pathetic waste of space."

Elsa had no idea at all. "What about your parents? your Mother? Father?"

Hans sighed. "My Mother died just after I was born, complications they said. She hemorrahaged badly after the birth. There was nothing anyone could do."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Elsa apologized, her voice was full of a genuine warmth.

"I think that was why my Father hated me so. He blamed me. Said I was the unlucky thirteenth son for a reason. He called me an abomination. He told me I killed my Mother."

Elsa gasped, her hand flinging to her mouth. "That's horrible."

"Your Mother had healthy pregnancies with all your twelve brothers," he would say. "Why did I ever let you live?" he would question me day after day. I never had an answer. I could never believe my own Father would have had those horrific thoughts."

Elsa had tears in her eyes listening to the tale of his childhood. Her parents had her shut away in her room for thirteen years, away from the world, away from Anna. But she realized her parents had done it out of love, for her own protection, and for her sister's. Elsa knew they loved her dearly. They never once called her a monster or an abomination. They accepted her for who she was. "That's so awful. Everyone knows how dangerous childbirth can be, especially considering your mother had already delivered twelve babies. That is bound to take a toll on the body."

"Try telling my father that. Whatever I tried to do to make him proud, it was never enough. My brothers got away with so much growing up, but if I put one foot out of place it was twenty lashes. I think that's why I got so hungry for some kind of power. So I could show him that I could _be_ something. But mostly it was because I was looking for my own place. Somewhere I could belong."

"And you thought that place was here?"

"I thought so. The strange thing is, when I first came here, my real plan was to woo a Queen, you Elsa. I had hoped that you would marry me and save all the complications. But when I heard about your isolation, I knew it was going to be virtually impossibly to penetrate your walls. Then Anna came along. She was just a convenience. A lonely girl who simply fell into my lap. So I thought, well if I couldn't have a Queen, I'd have to settle for a Princess. I never intentionally set out to hurt anyone. It would have been easy, but your ice powers were well...rather unprecedented."

"What about this time though?" she asked inquisitively. "I mean this time your motives must have been premeditated. You purposely poisoned Anna and forced me to marry you."

Hans' eyes were full of regret. "At the time it was the only thing I could think of. But I regret it, I really do. Because you're hurting, knowing your sister is in pain."

Elsa could certainly relate to the inner demons he seemed to be battling. "It's okay. Tomorrow you'll fetch the antidote and Anna will be fine."

Hans went quiet, his eyes drifting away from her.

"You will get it won't you?"

"Y-Yes of course I-I will," he replied shakily.

She moved in to place a kiss on his cheek. "I was wrong about you Hans. I don't think your heart is frozen at all."

_You need to tell her Hans. _"Elsa I need to tell you something."

Elsa clambered to her feet. "Can't it wait until morning? I'm so tired."

_I need to get this over with. But really, does it matter when I tell her. It still won't change anything. _"I guess it can wait," he finally answered.

"Good night Hans."

"Yes, good night Elsa."

* * *

Hans paced wildy.

_What am I going to do? this will break her heart. This will tear out her very soul. Keep calm Hans, this is no time to lose control. But when she finds out, she'll be devastated. She'll hate me and my life won't be worth living. Maybe I could kill Anna, make it look like she died before I could administer the antidote. But how? that big oaf is always there guarding her, like a dog protecting his master. Besides Elsa could never live without her beloved sister. Mmmm live without her sister? _That was when he knew what had to be done. _I have to kill Elsa._

After an hour or two deliberating a course of action, he settled on his plan. Hans crept silently to her room. He pushed open the door quietly, cautiously, making sure she was fast asleep. Moonbeams shone like a spotlight illuminating the bed where the Queen lay.

Hans noted how breath-taking she looked, even in slumber. He sat down beside her, painfully reminding himself of what needed to be done. Only two days ago he had saved her life, now he was contemplating taking it away. _I have to do this. Anna is going to die, so I'm just sparing you that pain. You can both be together again in the next life._

He gave her one last kiss on the lips before picking up the spare pillow. Then, in one fluid motion, Hans pressed the pillow firmly over her sleeping face. _I'm so sorry Elsa, but it's better this way. It's better you die peacefully, then live in pain with the knowledge that I lied to you. That I betrayed you._

But then he hesitated, withdrawing the pillow momentarily. His mind was swarming with the uncertainty of why he was really doing this.

_Do it Hans! this is what you wanted. To get rid of the meddling sister, become King and to make Elsa suffer like she has never_ _suffered before._

As he looked at her face he felt a familiar rush of hatred. He pushed the pillow back down, turning his head away so he didn't have to look. All of his thoughts were trained on keeping it there, but his hands were still faltering.

_But everything has changed. My feelings for her have changed. I don't know if I can do this anymore!_

_You always were weak and pathetic. Unlucky thirteen, a curse upon the family. So you caused your own Mother's death but you're having second thoughts about taking the life of a woman you profess to hate so much._

_STOP IT! GO AWAY! _he inwardly screamed at the voice inside his head.

_She doesn't love you Hans. Who could ever love a monster like you?_

_You're wrong! I think she does love me._

_Ha Ha! blood is thicker then water Hansy boy. Do you think she'll ever love you when she realizes the truth? _

_The truth? _The voice was right. Hans knew she would never forgive him for this, ever. As he forced the pillow down harder a tear fell down his cheek.

_I wish I didn't have to do this._

_I wish I had the antidote._

_I wish I could save Anna._

_But I can't..._

* * *

**_A/N OMG! I feel terrible putting our darling Elsa through all this. Anyways so Hans doesn't really have the antidote, surprise, surprise but still naughty naughty. Hans is acting like a mad man right now make him stop! Never fear people as drastic as the situation is right now there is light at the end of the tunnel._**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N Wow I am absolutely shocked to have received over 100 reviews for this story. You guys are so awesome . Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited or followed.**

**Well I'm sure everyone is dying to find out what has become of our lovely Elsa as I did leave her in a bad situation last chapter. Anyway read on and you'll find out.**

**Warning: 2x use of bad language.**

**Please don't forget to review, it means a lot to hear your thoughts.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen.**

_I can't do this!_

_I can't do this! _

_I can't do this! _

Hans silently chanted to himself as the tears fell. _I have no right to do this!_ He promptly took the pillow away, tossing it unceremoniously to the side. He buried his head in his hands, overwhelmed by the realization at what he had tried to do. _What was I thinking? How could I have contemplated killing someone so kind, so beautiful, so gifted. __I'd rather live with her hating me forever, then to be responsible for her untimely death_. As his lips brushed tenderly over her forehead she stirred ever so slightly and Hans thought it best to get out of there. If she awoke to find him in her room she was likely to think he was up to something sinister, which from his point of view would actually of been quite ironic.

He trudged back to his room with his mental state in tatters. How could he recover from this? There was only one answer he could think of and that was he couldn't. He cursed himself for allowing himself to be put in such a predicament. _If only I had stuck to my original plan, this would have all been so much simpler. Why have I allowed that woman so much power over me? Why does she make my heart flutter when I'm close to her? Why do I feel weak at the knees every time she talks in that low, soothing, sultry voice of hers? Why did I ever allow myself to fall in love with her? _As he found himself trying to sleep, all he could think about was Elsa, and that come morning he was about to break her heart.

When Hans finally found himself succumbing to slumber he was roused by a noise from outside. _What now?_ He slowly reached for the door, opening it just enough to allow him to peer outside. Heavy footsteps thudded down the hallway until they halted outside Elsa's room. His eyes strained to see who could possibly be disturbing the Queen at this hour. It wasn't until he heard the gruff voice did he realize that it belonged to that mountain man Kristoff.

* * *

Elsa was woken by persistent knocking on her door. She shot up from bed, sweating profusely, and for some strange reason gasping for breath.

"Elsa! you need to come quick, it's Anna!" came the panic-stricken voice.

Fear and panic rose within her as she leapt out of bed. She flung open the door to find a very flustered, very nervous Kristoff standing there, wide-eyed, his whole body shaking. "Did you just say something about Anna?"

"Yes something's wrong with her, you must come quickly!" Kristoff concluded.

Elsa barged past the ice harvester and bounded down the hallway. She didn't even care that she was only wearing her thin nightgown which left her quite exposed. Right now though, Anna was far more important then her modesty. Once in Anna's chambers she threw herself down next to her sister. "Anna?!"

Anna was tossing and turning, she was burning up and grimacing in excruciating pain. But as soon as Elsa had called her name she somewhat calmed, focusing only on looking in her direction. "Mama?"

"No Anna, it's Elsa."

"Elsa? I can't see you, it's too dark," Anna groaned.

Elsa slipped in the empty side of the bed so she could be next to her sister. Once comfortable she pulled the red-head close to her, cradling her head. "Can you see me now Anna?"

Anna gasped. "I see Mama, Elsa. She's so beautiful. She's calling for me."

Elsa stroked Anna's forehead. "It's not time to see Mama yet. You have to stay here with me and Kristoff."

"But I'm so cold and Mama is so warm. I want to go to her..." she trailed off as she began convulsing, blood bubbling between her lips.

Elsa's heart froze. _No,no,no,no._ "Anna!"

Kristoff felt his knees weaken. "Elsa you need to get the antidote...now!"

"Yes the antidote," she repeated. "Kristoff stay with her!" She placed Anna's head back down. "I'll be right back Anna, just hold on." Elsa had never run so fast in her life. She was speeding down to Hans' room faster then her legs would carry her. She pounded on his door, until her knuckles were red and raw. "OPEN UP HANS! IT'S ME, ELSA. OPEN UP IMMEDIATELY!"

He had been expecting something like this. As soon as he had seen the Queen bolt from her room, with Kristoff in tow, he just knew he wasn't going to have until morning. Now as Elsa's frantic cries reverberated from the other side of the door, he prepared himself for the inevitable. _This is it. I know it. This is the moment I've been dreading. The moment that I have to deliver the news that will ultimately destroy her. _However he tried to keep his composure as he opened the door, and put on an act of being woken from sleep, along with some added charm. "E-Elsa? to what do I owe this pleasure." He gazed amorously at her very exposed flesh. She really was a picture of perfection. "Changed your mind about consummating our marriage, have we?"

Elsa pushed her way inside. "This is no time for any of your sick fantasies Hans. This is about Anna."

"What about her?" he inquired coolly.

Elsa knew there was no time to explain. "I need it now!"

He feigned ignorance. "What?"

"The antidote! Anna is getting worse. You need to get it now...right now!"

Hans made no attempt to move.

_What is he waiting for? _"Hans, did you not hear what I said?"

"Yes I heard you," he replied in barely a whisper.

"So what are you waiting for? Anna is dying. My sister is dying!"

"I cant help you!" His breathing was becoming more rapid as those words left his lips.

Elsa's stomach twisted in agony, a lump forming in her throat. "What did you say!"

Hans could no longer look at her, instead he just gazed at the blank wall. "I said I can't help you!"

"Why?" she asked feebly, her voice breaking.

"Because... I don't have it."

Elsa's eyes widened, her head spun, her vision blurred. She took a step back until her knees buckled from beneath her and she felt herself staggering, stumbling until she collapsed to the ground. It was just like that day out on the fjord all over again. Ice immediately coated the walls, and floor. The window frosted over rapidly until the glass cracked under the immense pressure. "I-I don't... understand. I did... everything you asked."

Hans shared in her pain as the grief she was experiencing radiated around the entire room. "I know. And I wished I had it, I really do, but I don't. I never did. It was never my intention for Anna to survive."

"What? she croaked.

"I came to Arendelle bloodthirsty for revenge, against you Elsa. I wanted to punish you. I knew the only way for you to suffer was to use yor own weakness against you. I knew you would do anything for Anna, even marry me. You played right into my hands like the good girl you were."

"You-"

Hans continued. "I knew Anna's fate was sealed as soon as she ate that fondue. But I intended for you to suffer long after your sister was dead. But then something happened; that was never meant to happen, that wasn't part of the plan. I started to fall for you. At first I thought it couldn't be possible, so I tried to resist. But the more I was around you, the more I began to think, that you and I weren't so different. All my anger, all of my hate, turned to nothing but admiration for you."

"I'm nothing like you!" she spat with blind hate.

"I beg to differ. You see I think we're more alike then you care to admit."

"Stop saying that! I'll never be like you!" She could feel a darkness welling up inside of her. "You lied to me! you betrayed me! Even to the very end you made me believe you had the antidote, you promised." Her hands were glowing now as balls of ice swirled in her hand.

"I'm sorry." Hans went to touch her, but no sooner had his skin touched her flesh he was propelled backwards by a blast of ice, and his body impacted heavily against the nearby wall.

Groaning in agony and rubbing the back of his head, Hans slowly clambered to his feet. "Elsa if there was something I could do to change this, you know I would do it in a heartbeat."

"I don't care what you have to say. Because of you Anna is as good as dead. My sister, my only family, is dead, and it's all your fault." Her sobs were uncontrollable, the pain she was feeling was unquenchable.

"This is why I wished I could have spared you this pain. This is why I should have put you out of your misery when I had the chance. But I wanted you to live Elsa. You are far too beautiful to not be in this world."

Elsa emitted a loud scream as the storm raged inside of her. _Anna is beautiful too._ Thinking only of her fun-loving, spunky, cute, carefree sister she thrust out her hands sending a blast of ice towards Hans. He ducked just in time, rolling out of the way of the deadly force of nature.

_What did I say? _"Whoa! what are you doing?"

"Making you suffer!"

Hans looked at her pleadingly. "Elsa this isn't you. You're a good girl, remember."

She ignored his remark. She had never truly been a good girl. A sharp ice dagger instantly manifested itself in her hand and she menacingly walked towards her target. "Whatever I do to you, it will never be enough, but at least you won't be able to hurt anyone, ever again."

Hans eyed her in disbelief. "Elsa please, you cant do this."

"I'm the Queen, Hans. I think you'll find I can do anything I please." Another wave of her hand and deadly spikes erupted, pinning him against the wall exactly like she had done to the Duke's men at her ice palace. Once he was trapped she steadily strolled towards him, dagger in hand. She was now a mere inch in front of him, her usual sparkling cerulean blue eyes now gray, cold, unforgiving. She held the dagger levelled at his chest. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just plunge this into your stone, cold heart?"

He swallowed hard as he felt the tip press against his chest. "Elsa, please... I love you."

"LIES!" she growled, her face contorting in anger.

"No honestly it's the truth. Why else would I have bothered to save your life... twice."

"To get in my good graces, to gain my trust, to satisfy your own twisted needs," Elsa countered.

Reasoning with her was simply not working. "You're angry I get that, your desire to kill me is insatiable, I understand." He reached out to touch her cheek. "But you're still innocent, still pure, still perfect, but... if you do this you'll be tainted forever."

"Then so be it... " Elsa pulled back the dagger, ready to strike. _Let it go, let it go. _As the blade was about to pierce his chest all she could utter were a few simple words. "That perfect girl is gone."

Hans shut his eyes, tensing every muscle as he waited for the dagger to penetrate his heart, but she had hesitated. It was only after this momentarily lapse in concentration that she was distracted further.

The door had been flung open to reveal a very red faced Kristoff. "Elsa I thought you were getting the ant-"

Elsa spun around. "Leave us Kristoff!"

"Elsa what are you doing?! I thought we needed this jerk to get the antidote." He cautiously approached the Queen. "Elsa there is no time for this, Anna needs help." Elsa dropped the ice dagger and the spikes slowly retracted leaving Hans to fall harshly to the floor.

Elsa broke down, tears flowing freely down her colorless cheeks. "He doesn't have it Kristoff."

Kristoff stared at her confusedly. "Doesn't have what?"

"The antidote. He's been lying from day one."

"What?!" Now he knew why Elsa was acting all ice crazy. He lunged at Hans, grabbing him harshly by the robe he was wearing. "You bastard! you bastard!"

Hans didn't even try to resist. He deserved this. _This guy really loves Anna. I actually envy him_. As the ice harvester's fists was ready to collide with his nose he had a revelation. "Stop! I think I maybe able to help."

Kristoff wasn't buying it "Yeah sure, cause you've really helped so far."

"It's true. Isis can help," Hans choked out.

"Isis?" Elsa confirmed, her temperament beginning to normalize.

"Don't listen to him Elsa," Kristoff told her as he clamped his oversized hand around Hans' throat.

"Kristoff wait?" She studied Hans closely. "Who is this Isis?"

"He's the alchemist who prepared me the posion. I'm sure he'll have the antidote."

Elsa questioned him again. "Where is this Isis?"

Hans tried desperately to talk. "T-The n-north... ridge," he gasped.

"Release him," Elsa ordered.

Hans fell to his knees coughing, choking, gasping for breath.

"The north ridge? but that's at least a days journey," Kristoff explained. "Anna will never make it. Besides it's extremely dangerous. The path is treacherous and there are wild animals roaming the area."

"Well if you've got a better idea, I'm all ears," Hans retaliated sarcastically.

Elsa moved close to Hans. "Then you will take us."

Looking directly at Elsa, Kristoff interjected. "You can't be serious. You're going to let him come with us after what's he done."

Elsa turned to face the ice harvester. "Like you said yourself, it's dangerous, we may need him."

Kristoff smirked. "Well I guess if we come across a pack of hungry wolves we can always use him as bait. Perhaps they'll even do us a favor and tear him to shreds."

Elsa raised her voice. "That'll be quite enough of that Kristoff?! Besides wolves will be the least of his problems if he causes us any problems."

Kristoff smirked. "Yeah you're right, he probably wouldn't taste good anyway."

Hans returned his own mocking reply. "Well let's hope they don't bite off more then they can chew."

The Queen looked at both men, mildly annoyed now. "Gentlemen! may I inform you both we don't have time for silly, childish behavior. Kristoff I need for you to ready Sven and your sled, and Hans you need to come with me to fetch Anna. Then we'll need to make a move... immediately!"

"Hey wait a minute, he's not going anywhere near my fiancée!" Kristoff shrieked.

Elsa could feel a sense of annoyance festering inside. "Kristoff we don't have a choice, just go and prepare your sled...NOW!"

Hans patted the ice harvester rather chummily, but Kristoff was not impressed. "I'm watching you Hans, you try anything and next time I won't be so lenient." Whilst he reluctantly diverted off to the stables to prepare for the journey, Hans quickened his pace until he caught up with Elsa.

"Look I appreciate you bringing me along Elsa, you won't regret it."

"It's Queen Elsa to you, and don't think for a moment this changes anything. Right now, I hate you for what you've done, you're despicable," she chastised. "But because this maybe Anna's last chance I'm willing to keep this amicable. However once this is over you'll be brought back to Arendelle, and I will have you punished to the full extent of the law, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, your Majesty."

* * *

**A/N For all the Helsa fans, never fear it is definitely not over for them. Next chapter begins the perilous journey to save Anna. And hopefully Elsa and Hans will get the chance to mend their relationship.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Hello once again to my lovely readers. **

**Before I go on I just wanted to answer a couple questions presented by a few guest reviewers regarding Prince Alfred from chapter 12.**

**No he was not a complete douche, it was clearly the alcohol that had caused him to attack Elsa. (I have seen a very good friend of mine attacked by her normally loving boyfriend who after a few drinks had turned into a complete monster, so it is possible)**

**The reason why Elsa didn't use her powers is **

**a) she was scared of hurting him, and under the circumstances she could have really hurt him.**

**b) When she did try to use them they didn't seem to work. Maybe due to shock who knows, but she couldn't even conjure a snowflake as Prince Alfred kindly put it.**

**I didn't choose to develop Alfred's character too much as I knew he wouldn't be sticking around long anyway.**

**Also to those who feel that Elsa would never forgive Hans after what he has done, well not right away but if you read on he will become a better person.**

**Now that I have that over with I present the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen.**

Once Hans had settled Anna as comfortably as he possibly could in the back of the sled, he stepped back, allowing Elsa to clamber in next to her sister.

Kristoff had huffed crossly at seeing Hans with his paws all over his fiancée, but he bit back his tongue and climbed in the front seat, taking hold firmly of Sven's reins.

Elsa had informed Kai that she was taking Anna to a healer. It seemed like this was the most plausible explanation she could come up, especially within such a short space of time. He was to be in charge of the kingdom in her absence, and there was no doubt in her mind that it would be in the safest possible hands._ It's not exactly like I've done a good job ruling so far._

Kai had kindly provided some rations for the journey, along with some weapons in case they encountered any danger. After they were adequately prepared, Elsa gave the command for them to set off. She covered Anna in a thick blanket to keep her as warm as possible.

Hans had reluctantly crawled up next to Kristoff, taking note of the shiny new sled with fresh lacquer, and the added cup holder. "Wow the Queen must be paying you far too much, if you can afford something like this."

"Actually if you must know, it was a present from Anna," Kristoff kindly informed the former Prince.

Hans managed a small smile. "Well she really knows how to impress that one, doesn't she?"

Kristoff stayed silent. He would rather not continue to engage in conversation with this monster, unless it was absolutely necessary.

Hans folded his arms. "Fine, if you don't want to talk, that's okay, I understand."

Kristoff just gazed at Hans with contempt. "Unlike some people I know, Anna actually keeps her promises."

Hans wasn't sure what he meant by that, but right now he was more concerned with making sure this little mission went as smoothly as possible. He needed to reconcile with Elsa. It was just killing him inside, knowing how much she truly hated him right now. Turning his head to the back of the sled, his eyes roamed to Elsa, then across to Anna. "How is she?"

Elsa's eyes met his. "Admiring your handiwork Hans?" she announced sharply. "How does it feel?" She was bitter. So bitter in fact, she wished she could just turn him into a popsicle right now.

Seeing the Princess near death, bothered Hans much more then he thought it would have. "I was simply asking, is that so wrong?"

"Well you don't get to talk to me, or even speak my sister's name, do you understand Hans? You are traveling with us simply as a guide," Elsa concluded.

The ride up the mountain had started off pleasantly enough. The freshly fallen snow was crisp and glistening under the moonlight. The wind had started to picked up though, whistling and howling through the numerous trees scattered along the path.

"Elsa?"

Elsa's attention turned to Anna. "Yes."

Anna's eyes were wide, staring up to the heavens. "Wow look at those stars Elsa, they're so bright."

In response to her sister, Elsa too raised her eyes to the sky. "They are beautiful. Maybe you should make a wish."

Anna coughed, then nodded. "Yes maybe I should." Then she an idea. "Hey, why don't we both make a wish?"

Elsa nodded. "Yes let's." The two sisters joined hands and closed their eyes. Elsa didn't need to think hard. All she wanted more then anything, was for her sister to be healthy and well again. After a few moments she opened her eyes to find her sister smiling. "So what did you wish for?"

Anna weakly nudged Elsa. "Don't be silly. If I tell you, it won't come true."

Elsa leaned down, placing a kiss on Anna's cheek. "Well whatever it is, let's hope it comes true."

Kristoff had been listening intensively to the conversation at the back of the sled, and he too had made his own wish.

Hans had also been listening carefully, so he also made a wish. He then interlocked his hands behind his head and leaned back, aiming to doze off. He had just begun to close his eyes, when he was jerked forward sharply, as the sled came to an abrupt halt. "Hey, what the hell?!"

Elsa had also been thrown forward forcefully, but her main concern was Anna. "Hey you okay?"

"I've been better," Anna joked, coughing once again.

"What is it Kristoff?" Elsa then questioned. "Why have we stopped?"

"Dead end," he replied curtly.

"What do you mean dead end?" Elsa asked again.

"Huge chasm," he explained. Kristoff jumped from the sled and used the lantern to inspect further. Even in the near darkness he could tell it was a very long way across, and a very, very, long way down. His foot slipped, sending a few loose rocks tumbling into the abyss. _No sound of impact. Yep, a very long way down!_ "There's no way we're getting across that!"

Elsa didn't look bothered. "Hey Kristoff, don't you think you're forgetting something. I am the Snow Queen, I can easily create a way across. Now stand back and leave it to me." She walked slowly to the edge, building up concentration, focusing only on the task at hand. She thrust out her hands, letting the ice flow from them, until a bridge slowly materialized. Another burst of energy and ice railings formed. It was flawless, smooth, and quite easily able to accommodate the sled.

Although Kristoff had seen Elsa's amazing ice structures previously, her creations never ceased to amaze him. He spurred Sven across, all the while eyeing up all the intricate detail. Once safely at the other side, the sled continued to plough through the deep snow. The wind was whipping at their faces and the snow was beginning to fall more heavily

"Hey you're not causing this snowstorm are you Elsa?" Hans asked as he wrapped his overcoat tightly around him.

"No I am not!" she retorted.

"Well we're going to need to seek shelter," Kristoff reminded them. "We can't ride in this."

Elsa agreed and Kristoff made haste. The Queen used her own body to protect Anna from the elements, shielding her face from the wind, and ice snapping around them.

Suddenly they were all alerted to a loud roar, reverberating loudly around the mountains.

Hans' ears pricked up. "What is that?"

The roar was deafening, and Kristoff sure didn't like the sound of it. "I think we need to get going like...now! C'mon Sven faster!" The reindeer propelled forward as fast as his strong legs could carry him, but the heavy snow was causing decreased visibility. Sven swerved to narrowly avoid hitting rocks, but just as they were about to turn, the sled hit a concealed rock and careered off the path. Kristoff attempted to steady the sled, but it was too late. They crashed head on into a nearby tree, leaving them all briefly stunned.

Elsa, who had been desperately holding onto Anna, bracing her for the impact, now sat comforting her. "It's okay Anna, I've got you."

Kristoff inspected the damage to his sled. "Great it's busted! what are we-"

He was interrupted by a inhuman shriek from Hans, who's eyes was fixed on a mountain of snow thundering down the mountainside "What is that?!"

Kristoff's eyes widened. "What is that?..that's an avalanche!"

Hans stared in disbelief. "Did you just say avalanche?"

Elsa could see the mass torrent of snow heading straight for them. If they stayed here, they would be crushed. "Kristoff grab Anna..Now!"

Hans was still panicking at the close proximity of the powder cloud hurtling towards them. He had hardly heard Kristoff's instructions, until he was jabbed hard in the ribs.

"Hey Hans, do you think you could do something useful and untie Sven for me, whilst I grab Anna," Kristoff shouted, attempting to make himself heard over the noise of the swirling wind.

Hans complied with the ice harvester's request, whilst Kristoff carefully lifted Anna from the sled. He then grabbed any belongings he could get his hands on, whilst Elsa picked up the rest.

"I got these Kristoff, just get Anna to safety," she commanded authoritatively.

Once Hans had released the reindeer he began to run, although he had no idea how difficult it was running through deep snow. He felt as if he had lead weight boots on. With each powerful stride, he was becoming more and more fatigued.

Elsa was struggling to get through the snow too, although her long dress didn't help matters. _Great, I'm a Snow Queen who is having trouble maneuvering through snow._ She gradually picked up her pace, until her ankle gave way and she was sent crashing to the ground. She whimpered as her ankle throbbed. Desperately she tried to gain the attention of either Kristoff or Hans, but it was too late. They were too far ahead and the rapidly falling mass was almost upon her. She used all of the energy she had left inside of her to summon a shield of ice, but it proved useless as it collapsed under the weight of the heavy snow.

Elsa felt a crushing pain as she was scooped up with the fresh powder. It was like she was being churned up as she was forced down the mountain. Debris was lashing against her, but she couldn't cry out, she was too busy suffocating. She silently screamed at the lack of oxygen, until darkness overtook her.

* * *

Kristoff had managed to find entry into a small cave, and Hans followed him inside. "Wow that was too close," the ice harvester panted. He laid Anna down on the floor, making sure she was wrapped snuggly in the blanket.

"W-Where's.. E-Elsa," Anna stuttered, as she looked nervously around for any sign of her sister. Both men looked behind them to find Elsa wasn't with them."

Kristoff went to the mouth of the cave, but it was almost blocked with the newly fallen snow. He lashed out angrily at Hans, hurling him against the wall of the cave. "Why weren't you watching her?"

_What! am I the Queen's babysitter now? But no, he's right, I should have been watching her. Oh god Elsa!_ "I'm going back out there. Give me the snow shovel."

"Don't be a fool, you can't go back out there now," Kristoff hissed.

"I have to find Elsa!" Hans insisted.

Kristoff restrained him. "If something happens to you, then we'll never get the antidote for Anna."

"If something happens to Elsa, I'll never forgive myself."

Kristoff scoffed. "It's a little late for that now. We wouldn't be in this mess, if it wasn't for you."

"I want E-Elsa...I want my s-sister," Anna whimpered meekly.

That was it, Hans knew he had to get out there and find her. "Make a fire and keep Anna warm until I get back." He didn't even wait for Kristoff to object before grabbing a torch and then the shovel to dig his way out.

Hans carried the torch, waving the flame around in order to gain some light. "Elsa! Elsa!" The air had cleared, yet there were still a few flutterings of snowflakes."Elsa!" He knew that if she had been caught up in the avalanche, it was very possible she could have ended up anywhere. "Elsa!" he continued to call. His heart was beating erratically as he searched and searched endlessly. The snow was falling thicker now, and he was becoming extremely disorientated. "Elsa, where are you?"

He was about to give up the search, when he saw something lying in the snow, a short distance away. He ploughed towards it, instinctively throwing the torch down in the snow which quickly extinguished. _J__ust great! _Hans fell to his knees, realizing that what he had seen was a hand. It was a small, delicate hand, Elsa's hand. Hans began digging furiously in the snow. He had to get her out of there quickly. He dug down deeper, brushing away more snow to reveal her torso. Now he knew where he had to clear next. More snow was brushed away, uncovering her head. Even with his gloves on his hands were becoming extremely numb, to the point where he was rapidly losing all feeling in his fingers.

His chest felt like it was on fire, but he had to keep going. Eventually he was able to reach under her armpits and pull her free. He collapsed onto the ground, utterly exhausted and shivering violently. He hadn't even the energy to see if she was alive or not, but he knew he had to know.

He struggled closer to her, and shakily reached out to feel for a pulse. It was faint, but there. _Thank goodness. Now I just have to get her back. Only where is back? _Everything looked the same, each tree, each cliff side. The wind was increasing in speed, it was whipping harshly against his face. _Well we can't stay out here. _Hans slid one arm under her knees, the other supporting her back, and lifted her into his arms. Her head lolled to one side until it was resting against his chest.

It was a good job she was so light in his arms, but they still ached tremendously. Luckily as they made their way up a rocky path, Hans caught sight of a cabin in plain view. _Well it's a place to stay at least. _Hans had no idea who, or if anyone resided there, but there was no time to find out. With a last burst of energy he kicked opened the door. _Ugh! What is that god awful stench? _The putrid smell of rotting meat hit him full force, he thought he was going to wretch.

The only positive thing was that there was a fire blazing in the main living quarters._ So somebody must live here._ He gently placed Elsa down in front of it, not too close, but close enough to keep her warm. It was only then that he noticed the back of her dress was torn, and hiding underneath was a huge red gash. The blood had dried and was now caked over her pale skin.

He quickly raced to what looked to be a kitchen area. He needed to find something, anything to clean the wound before it got infected. The kitchen, however smelt even worse. The floor looked stained with dried blood, and there were numerous animal carcasses hanging on hooks. _Maybe this isn't such a good place to be._

There was nothing of use to him in the kitchen, and with the serious lack of hygiene, he wouldn't have been comfortable using anything anyway. He sauntered back to the room where Elsa was sleeping and sat down beside her. Hans gently lifted her head until it was laying in his lap. He stroked her head delicately. "Don't you worry Elsa, as soon as the sun is up I'm going to get that antidote. I don't care if I have to walk on foot until my feet are sore and blistered. I will get it for you, and for Anna." He kissed her forehead before succumbing to much needed sleep.

Heavy footsteps stirred him from sleep. He opened one eye, just making out a large figure looming over him. "What the-"

"Hey, looks like this un is awake," a voice said gruffly.

Hans tried to get up but he found the tip of a sword jabbing into his throat. "Welcome to our humble abode," the same voice announced.

"Who are you?" Hans managed to choke out.

"The mountain bandits, and we good sir are here to pillage and plunder."

* * *

**A/N Just a little trouble for our duo, lets hope Elsa can do more then conjure up a snowflake this time.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N Okay so we are getting very close to getting the cure for Anna- hooray! **

**This chapter will contain minor violence and two uses of bad language so be warned!**

**Thank you to all who have reviewed, I appreciate it.**

**Well read and review, let me know your thoughts.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen.**

_Bandits! what the hell! could this situation get any worse,_ Hans inwardly thought. The man now leering over him offered a toothy grin. He was scruffily dressed, and smelt worse then a cesspool.

Another bandit joined the first. "So wha'ya av to pillage, eh?" This one looked just as bad as the first. Stocky build, dark piercing eyes, and a thick matted beard with who-knows-what growing inside of it.

Hans attempted to sit up, but he was further restrained by the swords blade. It was then, and only then did he realize that Elsa was no longer laying in his lap. His eyes nervously flitted around the room.

The first bandit noticed this and smirked. "Ah, you lookin' for that pretty lady ov yours?"

Hans heart skipped a beat. "Where is she?"

"She's a real beauty that un," the second bandit laughed with a feral grin. "Hey Tomas bring out da lovely lady."

A third man appeared, dragging with him a very pale, and dazed looking Elsa. She seemed to be completely compliant, not even struggling against her captor, who had her arms pinned behind her back. "Lookin' for dis one, are we?" He asked smugly, dragging an unkempt fingernail down her cheek.

Hans eyes were blazing with fury at Tomas' dirty hands touching her. "Please let her go! she's weak and badly wounded."

Tomas chuckled. "Well at least she won't be causin' us any trouble then, will she Klaus?" gesturing to the bandit who had Hans at knife point. "Which does us all a favor, cus she may cum in useful, since she looks so pretty damn fine."

Klaus released the sword from Hans' throat and strolled across to Elsa. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, taking in a deep breath. "She smells delicious too."

Elsa flinched as the man got a little too close for comfort. "Get away from me!"

"Look!" Hans shouted to gain the attention of Klaus. "We were just traveling across the mountains when we got caught in this avalanche. We were tired, and only came here seeking rest. We're really sorry for the intrusion, we're not looking for trouble," Hans humbly apologized. "And I swear to you, there is nothing you can pillage, as we have nothing but the clothes on our backs, which may I add are of no real value to you."

"Did ya hear that? Heins," Klaus said, referring to the second bandit. "Nothin' but the clothes on their backs." All three men laughed, until Klaus stepped back in front of Hans. "And very fine clothes they are too, fancy enough, they're sure to fetch a good price."

Tomas who still had Elsa firmly restrained, chimed in. "Y'h and let's not forget that I have sum it even more valuable right here," he gloated, as he ran his tongue seductively up her cheek. Elsa now seemed to be much more alert and aware of what was happening, as she strained against the bandit. "Let me go! you vile, disgusting pig!"

It was now Heins' turn to approach the Queen. "What ya call um love?"

"I called him a vile, disgusting pig," she repeated as she raised her chin, daring not to show fear. "Actually, you all are."

_Shut up! _Hans couldn't believe what she was saying to them. If she carried on like this, they probably wouldn't hesitate to cut out her tongue. _What the__ hell Elsa? These are armed and dangerous bandits, not the kind of men to be trifled with. These are the kind that take what they want, and once they have it, won't hesitate to skin us alive. _

A shriek rang out as Heins backhanded Elsa, sending her to her knees.

Hans immediately leapt to his feet. "Hey! was that really necessary?"

Tomas hauled Elsa back to her feet. She cried out as her arms felt like they were being torn from their sockets. Heins signaled to Tomas, and in one fluid motion he cupped his filthy hands around her chin and mouth, forcing her head backwards.

Heins then moved in closer to the now trembling woman in front of him. He used his hand to hike up her dress, and then placed it on her inner thigh, moving it suggestively higher.

"Leave her alone! you dirty bastard," Hans yelled in utter contempt. However, that outburst earned him a slap to the back of the head by Klaus.

Heins laughed hideously. "She'll be a g'd as dead once we're done wit her. She may at least av a little fun before we slit er throat."

Terror overwhelmed her as she thought back to her encounter with Alfred. Yet this wasn't some unarmed drunken Prince. These were dangerous bandits who posed a real threat. She could feel the pressure mounting. The temperature plummeted rapidly, ice crept up the walls, and then an icy blast whipped through the cabin, with enough force to extinguish the blazing fire.

"What the-" Klaus announced as he began breathing cold air.

Heins felt an icy chill on his hand and he removed it instantly.

Tomas then yanked out a huge hunting knife from his belt. "I know who dis is," he spat viciously. "She's dat snow bitch Queen from down in Arendelle." He held the knife close to her throat as he giggled excitedly. "Well wha'ya know, I've never had meself a Queen before."

Hans desperately looked for something, anything he could use against the bandits. His eyes flicked to an axe leaning against the door. He swiftly moved to reach for it, but before his fingers had even gotten a grasp on the handle, a fist flew out, knocking him to the floor. Klaus grabbed a fistful of his hair, forcing him to look in Elsa's direction. "You can watch, an enjoy da show."

Pure, unadulterated rage flowed through her. There was no way she was going to allow these sadistic ruffians to take advantage of her. She continued to focus hard, and within moments a mini blizzard began to swirl around the cabin, whilst thick snowflakes blanketed the floor. "Stop doing dat!" Tomas ordered as the knife shook in his hand.

Klaus grabbed the axe and then stalked towards her. "I'll take her head off, that'll make her stop!"

From his position on the floor, Hans flung out his hand out. "NO!"

Elsa saw the man coming towards her, his face red with anger, ready to strike. Using every concentrated amount of energy she had left within her, she send out a massive shockwave which propelled the men backwards. They sailed through the air before crashing into either the wall or pieces of scattered furniture. The door blasted open, windows shattered. Panting heavily, Elsa fell to her knees, completely spent.

The three bandits lay there semi conscious, groaning at what had just happened to them. They attempted to move, until their whole bodies started to cease up. They let out ear piercing screams as they jerked violently. Their skins were beginning to turn white, and then they completely froze.

Hans thought this would be the ideal time to make a move. "Elsa!" He grabbed her wrist in a bid to get her moving, but she was too stunned. "Come on, we need to get out of here." On his exit he grabbed a sword from the floor.

"Hans," she cried as she leant on him for support. "I didn't mean to..." she trailed off as she collapsed against him.

He wrapped his arm around her, leading her to one of the bandit's horses close by. Hans managed to wrangle the animal quickly. Although it reared up on its hind legs a few times, it soon settled down allowing Hans to lift Elsa up. Once Hans himself was seated comfortably, he tucked her in close to him. Then he tugged on the reins spurring the horse to go. As they galloped away he noticed the sun peeking up over the horizon. With the impending break of dawn, he knew this would make it a lot easier to find Kristoff and Anna. And then, as soon as the Queen was safely back with her sister, he would ride to the north ridge and acquire that antidote.

* * *

"What the hell is taking him so long?" Kristoff mumbled to himself, as he tried to sit patiently. _Hans has been gone for hours. Had he even found Elsa? If not, then she's out there all alone, maybe hurt or worse...no don't think that Kristoff._ With each passing hour the ice harvester could only come to one possible conclusion. _Hans has gone. He's took off, and we'll never see him again. Unless we find this Isis guy ourselves Anna's survival rate just went down to zero percent._

"Kristoff?"

Kristoff shuffled back to Anna, who despite being in front of the roaring fire, was shivering uncontrollably. "I can't feel anything."

The ice harvester made sure the blanket was wrapped as tightly as possible around her small, frail body. He then brought her into his arms, sharing his body heat. "I'll keep you warm."

Anna coughed violently, lurching forward as spasms of pain surged through her. "Elsa! where's Elsa! I need her!"

Kristoff soothed her. "She'll be back soon, I promise." _How can I make this kind of promise, when I don't even know if she will be back. _

Anna rolled onto her side coughing up more blood. "K-Kristoff...I-I'm...not ...going ..t-to make it." Her hands gripped his coat firmly. "F-Find ...my sister. I need...her..to..be with me...a-at the end."

Kristoff swiped a tear from his eye. "Don't say that Anna. We're so close to getting the cure, you'll see, just hold on a little longer."

Anna fought to keep her eyes open, but the darkness was overpowering. "I can't."

* * *

Elsa awoke to find her head nestled in Hans thick overcoat. She was being bumped around, which in turn was causing her to feel quite queasy.

Hans felt a slight movement against his chest, so he lowered his eyes to meet her gaze. "Hey, you're awake."

She squinted in the bright sunlight. "Hans? what? where?...did you get the antidote yet?"

Hans stroked her hair. "No Elsa, not yet. But once I take you back to Anna and Kristoff, I'm going to ride to the north ridge and get it."

Elsa's head shot up. "Oh no you don't! We're going to the north ridge now...right now. There is no way I'm letting you go alone. You may decide to take off, and then I'll never save Anna."

Hans sighed heavily. "Look Elsa. What more do I have to do to make you trust me?"

"Take me with you to get the antidote, and that may earn you my trust, otherwise I'll assume the worst."

"Yeah, because there is no other way you could find it in your heart to trust me otherwise, is there? Just so you know I could have easily have took off back at the cabin, left you there to face those animals alone. But I didn't, I stayed with you. I'm just sorry I didn't do more to protect you. But wow you were amazing, you really showed them who was boss."

"But I froze them," she whispered, almost regrettably.

"Elsa you were defending yourself. They were going to rape you, slit your throat, or cut off your head." None of those three things he could bear thinking about. "I think what you did was justified."

"But they were still human beings."

Hans laughed maniacally. "Elsa, don't be such an idiot. Those men did not possess even a smidge of humanity. They were cruel and barbaric."

"And what you've done isn't?" she countered.

Hans face paled. "Excuse me! you're trying to compare me to those savages. Elsa, I'm speechless."

She really hadn't meant for it to come out that way. "Hans, that's not what I meant. I just meant-"

"Forget is Elsa. You see me as an inhuman, callous thug, who has completely ruined your life, and needs condemning. Well there is some truth in that, I guess. But just so you know, I would never have hurt you in the way those men intended to."

She reached her hand up and stroked his cheek. "I know, and I'm sorry for what I said."

Hans held her hand there, savoring her touch. "I don't blame you, I don't deserve your sympathy. I'm rotten to the core."

He had hurt her in the worst possible way, but somehow she didn't feel such malice towards him any longer. "I know there is good in you, I've seen it. And I believe you are true to your word about saving Anna. I can never forgive you for what you did, but I can live with it. But I can't go back to Anna until I have the cure, do you understand?"

He was beginning to. Hans knew that her sister meant more to her then anything. That pure, undeniable, unbreakable, sisterly bond they shared. A bond he so wished he could have shared with his siblings. "Okay Elsa, you win. Let's go get that antidote."

* * *

**Okay so next chapter will see Elsa and Hans get the antidote, but as it will take some time to make, I may, just may let Elsa and Hans have a little bonding time.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N Okay so this next chapter will be a little more Hans/Elsa centric. (No Anna I'm afraid) I've decided to have a little bonding between Hans and Elsa because I feel it could provide a stepping stone to something later on. It's not going to be extremely romantic, or anything as I think it is too soon for Elsa to be having those thoughts so soon after she found out the truth. **

**In my head I kind of have this vision that if given the chance Hans can be quite loving and I feel he can show genuine affection towards Elsa as this chapter will demonstrate.**

**Anyway enjoy and reviews would be nice.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen. **

Hans had brought them to a halt near a small stream. They had been riding for what seemed like hours, and the horse was thirsty. Hans jumped down, helping a rather exhausted Elsa down with him. He led her to the waters edge where he scooped some fresh water in his hands, urging her to drink. She shrank back, and he let the water flow back into the stream. "I'm sorry, you can probably do it yourself."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Elsa asked inquisitively. "You do know what will need to be done once we get back to Arendelle, don't you?"

Hans nodded. "Yes, your Majesty. Only I'm trying not to think about that right now. My main concern is acquiring the antidote for your sister."

"There may be no second chances this time. You could very well be executed," she reminded him flatly.

"And I'm sure it will be truly warranted, after what I've done to you and Anna. I wouldn't blame you for wanting me permanently erased from your lives."

Elsa said nothing more as she scooped up some water and splashed it over her face. The cool, water felt exhilarating, and it helped to soothe the bruise that had been left on her cheek, after that bandit had slapped her. Once satisfied she had revitalized temporarily, she called across to Hans. "Come on, we need to get going."

Hans helped her to stand. "It's not too much further now," he assured her as he lifted her back on the horse. Once she was safely on, he climbed up after her and they promptly set off.

"Hans?"

"Yes Queen Elsa," he replied, making sure he abided with her request to address her in the correct manner.

"What if this Isis doesn't have the antidote? Or what happens if he can't make it, or something? What happens to Anna then?"

Hans really needed her to be a little more like Anna right now. "You know your sister was always optimistic, maybe you could share a little of that optimism right now. Besides, Isis is the most powerful alchemist I've come across. If there is anyone who can help us, he can."

Elsa thought about her little sister, always confident, always positive. "You're right, I'll try better."

"Good, because," Hans pointed to a large cabin, "that's his place right over there."

The two companions tied up the horse to a nearby fence, before knocking loudly at the door.

"So hopefully he's here then," Elsa chirped, trying desperately to display some of that optimism Hans had mentioned.

Hans knocked louder, before slowly pushing open the door. "Hey Isis, you here?"

Elsa grabbed his arm. "You're just going to walk in?"

Hans reassured her. "Don't worry, he's just a little hard of hearing sometimes."

Elsa cowered behind Hans as he stepped inside. Upon entering she was startled by a wind chime that jingled loudly above the door.

"Queen Elsa, why in heavens name are you holding onto me like that? he's not going to bite. Besides you're the Snow Queen, who single handedly took out those three bandits back there."

Elsa wasn't sure why she was nervous. But whenever Hans mentioned this Isis, she pictured him as some powerful sorcerer, wearing dark clothes and a cloak, who could control lightning with his fingers. Once inside, Elsa looked around, mesmerized at the array of crystals, amulets, and bubbling potions that occupied the room.

Hans made his way forward to the counter, leaning over. Sitting on a stool was an elderly gray-haired man, with a white beard and small round glasses. He was busy pouring some liquid into test tubes, and obviously hadn't heard them come in. As soon as he glanced up at Hans peering over at him, he fell from the stool, almost knocking some bottles from the shelf in the process.

"Hey, don't you know how to knock!" he hissed angrily.

"Look old man, it's Hans, do you remember me? I came to you around three weeks ago, you made me a very rare poison."

Isis stood up and Elsa noted that he was very short in stature, almost as short as the Duke of Weselton, with whom she had dealings with not so long ago.

Isis scratched his head as if deep in thought. "Ah yes, now I remember. You offered me five hundred gold coins for it...wait you're not looking for a refund are you? because my concoctions are one hundred percent guaranteed effective."

Elsa stepped forward. "Isis, we're not here about the poison, what we need is the antidote."

Isis looked a little taken back, flabbergasted even. "An antidote?! are you mad?! Do you have any idea how long it would take to produce something like that? Weeks, months even."

Elsa gasped. "We don't have weeks, or months. We may only have hours."

Isis stared at her incredulously. "I'm sorry dearie, but that's just not possible. You see it has to be brewed, then refined, and I don't believe I even have all the ingredients."

"Please," Elsa begged. "If I don't get the antidote, my sister is going to die. I'll give you anything, money, jewels, anything, but I need that antidote now!"

Isis stared at the Queen. He could see the desperation evident in her eyes. "I don't know what your sister did to deserve to be poisoned this way, but...but I think I can help... There is however, just one extra thing I will need, and that is blood."

"Did you say blood?" Hans asked curiously.

"Yes," Isis replied. So where is this sister of yours, outside? you need to bring her to me, so I can collect a sample."

"She's not actually with us," Elsa informed him. "We got separated, after we were caught in an avalanche. She was forced to take shelter and we decided not to join her, because we needed to come here as quickly as we could."

Isis smoothed his small pointy beard. "Well this does pose somewhat of an issue. Without a sample of her blood, there is no way I can make the antidote...unless-"

"Unless what old man?" Hans questioned him urgently.

He turned his attention to Elsa, who seemed to be suddenly sweating rather profusely. "Well if you're her sister, then you share some genetic material, so perhaps your blood would suffice."

"Do it," she told him without hesitation.

He grabbed a bowl and a dagger from under the counter.

Hans' eyes widened. "Whoa Isis, what are you doing with that?"

"Well how else am I supposed to get blood from her?"

"It's okay Hans, just do it Isis," she said before coughing.

Isis took her hand and carefully drew the dagger across her palm, allowing the crimson blood to fill the bowl. "Now I don't know if this going to work, but it's the best chance we've got."

Elsa acknowledged what he was saying before she was overwhelmed by a wave of extreme dizziness.

Hans noticed she was a little unbalanced. "Hey Elsa, are you okay?" He went to steady her, but before he had the chance, she slumped forward into his arms. "Elsa?!"

Isis chuckled. "Hey Hans, looks like your friend fainted at the sight of her own blood. Don't worry, it happens to the best of us."

Hans lowered Elsa to the floor, then rolled her onto her side examining the injury to her back. The wound that she received was extremely red, oozing with yellow pus. The surrounding skin was turning an ugly shade of purple.

Isis observed the unsightly gash marring her delicate skin. "Ugh, that looks nasty."

"Do you have anywhere comfortable I can put the Queen?" Hans queried.

Isis gasped. "She's a Queen?"

Hans flung his hand over his mouth, realizing his mistake. _I did not mean to say that._

It was then Isis realized what he had done. "If she's the Queen, then that would make her sister a Princess. "Oh my goodness, I helped poison a Princess, I'm going to burn in hell."

"Isis you old fool, focus. I need some warm water, some ointment with antiseptic properties, some clean cloths and bandages, like now."

Isis showed Hans to a backroom that housed one single cot. Laying Elsa down gently onto her front, he began removing the tattered clothing from her wound. After several moments Isis returned with the supplies and Hans began tending to the injury itself. "Isis, don't stare, just start working on that antidote."

"Yes of course." The alchemist disappeared back outside, mumbling as he went.

Once he was alone, Hans got to work. He used the warm water to clean the area thoroughly. After he was done doing that, he proceeded to rub the ointment over the infected injury. He was glad she had passed out, as it looked extremely painful. After finishing with the ointment treatment, he finished up with covering the area in bandages.

He sat with her until she stirred. She instinctively tried to roll onto her back but Hans stopped her. "No Elsa don't move," he warned her.

She slowly opened her eyes, groaning. "What happened?"

"You suffered a nasty injury, back in that avalanche. It was left untreated, and as a result it became infected. But it's okay now. I took care of it."

"Thank you," she uttered as her eyes closed once more.

Hans went to see how Isis was getting on. He was busy concentrating on getting the amount of ingredients just right. But it was clear he getting frustrated. "Damn it!" he roared.

Hans was growing impatient. "How long is this going to take?"

"Look, my boy. I'm very disappointed in you. I thought you told me the poison was being used as revenge on a murdering thief who killed your fiancée. You never told me it was to be used on a girl, and not just any girl...a Princess no less."

"Would you have given it to me, if I told you who I intended to use it on?"

Isis shook his head. "Of course not! I don't make the habit of providing poisons to aid in the deaths of young women."

"Listen here old man. I pay, you deliver, that's how it works. Besides at the time it _was_ because I wanted revenge, not against the Princess, but the Queen."

"What! that sweet young thing in there?"

"Yes, that sweet young thing in there. But you see I made a very big mistake, and now I'm trying to make it right."

Isis couldn't make sense of the situation, but if he could help, then that was what he was going to do. "You know, by all rights the Princess should be dead by now. That poison is usually fatal within three days. If she's survived longer then that, then she must be as strong as an ox."

Hans eyes flitted back to the room where Elsa was sleeping. "She is strong, just like her sister."

Isis could sense a small ounce of sentiment in his tone. "You like her, the Queen that is."

"How did you-"

"I can read you like a book," the alchemist interrupted. "And I've read thousands of books, my boy."

Hans couldn't deny it. "Well yes, you could say I'm attracted to her."

"Hmm, but it's more then that, isn't it?" Isis probed.

"It matters not. I tried to kill her sister, if I haven't already. She hates me. I'll never be anything but a cold-blooded killer in her eyes."

Isis jabbed a finger in his chest, right on his heart. "Then make her see that you're not that man." He handed Hans a bubbling potion. "Here take her this."

"I hope it's not a love potion," Hans joked.

"Don't be silly boy, it's my special brew. It will assist in healing her wound more quickly, and help her regain her strength. Take this one for yourself, you look like you need it."

Elsa was sitting up when Hans next went in to see her. "Isis wanted me to give you this. Don't panic, it's just a little something to soothe the wound and help you rebuild your strength, nothing bad I promise."

Elsa took the cup and carefully sipped the green liquid. It tasted vile, but she drank it regardless, anything to help the pain emanating from her back.

Hans sat on the stool beside her, sipping his own. "I was worried about you."

"You were, really?"

"Yes really... Look, I just want to say, that I know what I did was unforgivable, and I deserve everything that's coming to me. So when we get back to Arendelle, I'll take whatever punishment you deem fit, and if that means death, then so be it."

"You know I did something unforgivable too. I almost killed Anna.. twice."

He raised an eyebrow. "Twice?"

"You see when we were kids, Anna was always excited to see me do my magic. So one night we crept down to the ballroom, and I turned it into a winter wonderland, just for her. We were only playing, but I accidently hit her in the head with my power. She was cured thankfully, but it resulted in her memory being erased and me being locked in my room for thirteen years. My parents feared I was a danger to Anna, but more so, I believed I was a danger to Anna. I think even my own parents feared me. I could never show them love without the fear of hurting them."

Hans was dumbfounded. "I had heard about your isolation, but I never knew the reason why." He tenderly ran the back of his hand down her unbruised cheek. "That must have been rough."

"It was. So you see, do you understand, we're not so different after all."

"Anna forgave you right?"

"She doesn't know, and she must never know. She'll hate me."

"Why would she hate you?"

"She just will. Promise me you will never tell her."

"But-"

Elsa raised a finger to his lips to shush him. "Please."

He took hold of her hands. "I won't ever tell her, Queen Elsa. I'll take the secret to the grave."

Elsa felt strangely cold. "Hans, hold me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Hans wrapped his arms around her, careful not to agitate her injury. He brought her closer towards him, until he could feel her steady heartbeat against his. He would cherish this moment while it lasted.

"Hey I hate to break you two lovebirds up, but it's done."

Elsa broke away, her face blushing slightly. "It's done?"

Hans joined in. "It's done!"

* * *

**A/N So next chapter will see Elsa and Hans, journey back to give Anna the antidote, but more danger awaits...**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N so this is another longer chapter as there was quite a lot to get through. **

**Oh and I continue to feel terrible for letting such bad things happen to Elsa, but really I do love her - she's my favorite character. **

**Not much more I can say is that read, enjoy and reviews are appreciated. **

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen.**

Elsa's mind was racing upon hearing the news that Isis had finished preparing the antidote. She gingerly climbed out of bed, whilst Hans approached the alchemist, who now held the vial of amber liquid in his hand. Isis was about to hand it over to him when Elsa cut in, insisting he give it to her.

Isis had no choice but to ignore Hans and offer it to Elsa instead. He placed it in her hand, wrapping her fingers around the vial. "Take good care of it, your Majesty, as sadly I am unable to make another." He turned back to Hans. "Sorry friend, but she is the Queen after all."

Elsa was shocked to hear Isis use her official title, and call her the Queen. "You told him?" she quizzed the former Prince.

Hans shrugged casually. "Sorry, it kind of just slipped out. But hey, it's worked in your favor, you have your precious antidote."

"Hans I-"

His face had turned sour. "No, I get it. You still don't trust me, do you? After everything I've done, you still don't believe that I'm sincere about wanting to save Anna."

Elsa didn't know what to believe. Her head was a mix of jumbled emotions, she was so conflicted about how she was feeling, and it scared her.

Hans walked through to the other room as Elsa stood there quavering, a pang of incredible guilt eating at her heart... her soul. As she followed after him, she heard a voice murmuring, but it was faint, so distant.

"Your Majesty..."

After several moments Elsa realized it was Isis who was attempting to speak with her. "I'm sorry, you were saying?"

"Yes your Majesty. What I wanted to say is, that I'm really sorry about the events which have transpired regarding your sister. If I had known this poison was meant for a member of the royal family, I never would have agreed. He's kind of like a dark horse, that one," he added, gesturing to Hans.

Elsa kept her eyes focused on the former Prince, whilst listening to what Isis was saying. "Yes, he certainly is."

"Also I think it would be best if you were to get going now. It's getting dark, and there have been known to be wolves roaming the area at night. May I suggest you take this with you, for protection." He whipped out a crossbow and a small dagger. Elsa reluctantly took the weapons and handed them over to Hans.

"You can be responsible for carrying these," she commanded. Still staying silent Hans took the weapons from her and exited the cabin.

"Turning back to the alchemist, Elsa smiled gratefully. "Thank you Isis, thank you for this."

The old man reached out grasping both her hands. "There is one more thing I need to tell you. Your sister will need to drink every last drop of the potion. I also need to warn you that if this works, she will experience pain, excruciating pain as it counteracts the poison already within her. I just want you to be prepared for that."

Elsa could feel a chill in her bones, watching her sister in more pain would be difficult, but if it worked she would be ready for anything. She leant forward placing a kiss on his cheek. "Again, thank you."

"Your welcome, your Majesty. I really hope it will save your sister, I really do. And don't be too hard on Hans, he really cares about you."

Now it was her turn to blush. In a strange kind of way, she did feel some kind of affection for him as well. "Yeah me too."

* * *

Hans was already seated on the horse, when Elsa joined him. "Hey," she said.

"You ready?" he simply asked, his face expressionless.

"I think so," she concurred. He grabbed her hand lifting her up, until she was seated comfortably. "Come on, let's get back to Anna."

Hans whipped on the reins and they galloped away, faster then ever before. As they headed down the mountain, the light was slowly fading. "I just hope we'll be able to find them in the dark," Hans muttered.

Elsa spun to face him. "I have faith in you, just don't let me down."

_She has faith in me, well that's a first. _The vast mountainside glistened under the moonlight. It was reassuringly silent, apart from the gentle whistling of the wind blowing through the trees. "This way," Hans announced as he spurred the horse on.

Elsa held the antidote close to her, reeling with excitement that Anna was going to be fine. Of course, there was also that small inkling of apprehension of what if they were too late. _What if Anna died and I wasn't there. How would I ever forgive myself? _She was brought out of her reverie by the horse whinnying.

"Whoa boy!" Hans instructed as he held tightly onto the reins. "What is it boy?"

Elsa's heart began pounding as the animal became more agitated. "It whinnied louder, raising up on its hind legs, forcing the riders to hold on for dear life.

"Hans, what is it, what wrong?" Elsa asked frightfully, feeling colder then ever.

Hans strained to see in the near darkness. His eyes flitted in all directions until they set themselves on a pair of yellow eyes in the distance. No, not just one pair of yellow eyes, but several pairs. His heart missed a beat as a loud howl echoed around the mountain.

The horse was becoming more and more nervous, pawing wildly, and throwing itself up on its hind legs once more. Hans fought desperately to control the animal, whilst endeavoring to keep Elsa as protected as possible.

"What _is_ that?" she inquired, although by the look of horror plastered over his face, she knew it was serious.

He attempted to get the horse moving, but stubbornly it wouldn't budge. Suddenly a snarling, grey wolf leapt out of the darkness, snapping viciously at the horse's legs. That was the final straw, the animal thrashed wildly, flinging Elsa and Hans to the ground, before fleeing off down the mountain.

Hans landed on his back with a thud, with Elsa landing face down on top of him, cushioning her fall, but knocking the wind straight out of him. _Well that's not particularly the position I wanted to end up in with her right now, _he thought, groaning. At any other time he would have welcomed the closeness of their bodies, but not when there were hungry wolves staring at them.

Elsa clambered off of him, startled at the sight of three large grey wolves stealthily approaching. The Queen clutched onto him tightly, her heart pounding. "What do we do?" she whispered.

"This maybe a good time to be using some of that magic of yours," he suggested. But before she had a chance to respond, one of the wolves sprung forward, its strong jaws clamped around Hans' lower leg. "Argh!" he yelled as he flailed wildly, whilst fighting to reach the crossbow on his back. The animal was relentless as it sank it's teeth deep into his flesh.

It was then a blast of ice shot in the direction of the wolf. There was a whimper as the animal immediately released its hold on him and slunk away.

Elsa was stood there, panic-stricken, her arms extended defensively. "Are you okay?" she asked concernedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks to you." Then out of the corner of his eye he noticed another wolf sneaking up behind the Queen. In one fluid motion he grabbed for the crossbow, aiming and firing quickly. It zoomed past Elsa's head, narrowly missing her, but firmly impaling the wolf.

"Now we're even," he informed her, smiling. Unfortunately for them, the third wolf hadn't been deterred, it crept forward, growling menacingly.

Elsa swirled a ball of ice in her hand, and thrust it towards the wolf. It hit the animal head on, and it scurried off.

Hans limped towards the Queen, his leg bleeding heavily. "Damn it!" he cursed loudly.

Elsa noticed his injury and stopped to help. "Oh my goodness, you're hurt." He would have been grateful for her concern if it wasn't for the fact that more wolves had appeared, their tongues hanging out in anticipation of their next meal.

Hans wasted no time as he broke into a half-run, dragging Elsa behind him. Exhaustion was setting in and he really had no idea in which direction they were traveling. Elsa's feet were having a hard time keeping up, and she didn't notice the broken tree branch protruding from the ground. She tripped and fell, the vial with the antidote rolled across the snow.

"Elsa what are you doing? we don't have time for this." he urged, as he found her frantically crawling around in the snow.

"The antidote, I've lost it," she cried, as she clawed aimlessly at the soft powder.

"What? No!" Hans assisted with the search, whilst she panicked, her whole body shaking. Elsa nervously glanced up to see several more wolves encircling them, their teeth bared, snarling. Elsa shuffled backwards until her hand landed on something, half buried. It was the vial. _Thank goodness. _Now she just had to get them out of this. Harnessing more power, she sent out a large shockwave, sending the wolves careering across the snow. They whimpered in pain, a few running away in terror.

Hans was sat there attempting to stem the bleeding from the tear in his leg. Elsa ripped part of the sleeve from his shirt and wrapped it around the wound as a makeshift tourniquet. He winced as she tightened it. "Sorry, but I need to stop the bleeding."

He nodded in appreciation, before his eyes suddenly whipped behind the Queen. Another wolf had snuck up behind her. "Elsa watch out!"

The wolf clamped its jaws around her leg and began dragging her through the snow.

Hans grabbed the crossbow giving chase as best he could with his injured leg. "Hang on Elsa!"

The wolf continued dragging the Queen until they were perched close to the edge of a cliff. When the wolf slowed down she managed to summon an icicle in her hand and she aimed it at the wolf. The wolf released its hold on her leg, instead lunging at her throat. She threw her arm back and struck the beast. There was a loud whimper as the animal went limp falling on top of her chest, causing her to struggle for breath. With the last ounce of strength she could muster she managed to push it off of her; her hand now covered in blood where she had stabbed the wolf.

Staggering to her feet, she called out for Hans who was slowly limping towards her. He was so close that she was about to run to him, when another wolf slammed into her, its fangs sinking deep into her shoulder. She cried out in pain instinctively taking a step backwards, not realizing how close to the ledge she actually was. She grasped at thin air as her foot slipped sending them both over the cliff.

Hans forced himself to the edge, but he was too late to catch her. The horrified scream was torturing as she went tumbling down below.

"Elsa!"

* * *

As far as he could see there was no path down the cliff side, so he had no choice but to climb down. In his condition this was going to be difficult, but Elsa still had hold of the antidote and Anna needed it.

He lowered himself down the rocks, trying to find footholes to help with the descent. Rocks crumbled as he lost his footing a few times, but he grabbed on as best he could. His hands were marred with scrapes as he slipped, grasping the rock face for safety. "Ouch!" Eventually he neared the bottom and was able to leap the last few inches. With his feet now planted firmly on the ground, he frantically scanned the area. "Elsa!" his eyes flew to a small blood trail and then a whimper in the darkness. "Elsa?!"

She was lying in the snow, gasping like a fish out of water.

"Elsa?" he shrieked with a pang of fear as he flung himself down beside her.

"Hans?" she acknowledged weakly.

He quickly assessed her for any apparent injuries. Her left leg was twisted at an awkward angle and she had suffered a small head wound. There were also a few bleeding cuts littering her face, and the minor injury to her shoulder. But she was at least conscious and her external injuries didn't look life threatening.

"That was a long way down," she half joked.

"It's okay, I'm going to get you out of here," Hans assured her as confidently as he could. _ Although I'm not really sure how. _He hooked his arm around her, encouraging her to sit up, but she grimaced as pain racked her body.

"Did that hurt?" he asked solemnly.

She grasped his hand, squeezing tightly. "Not much."

"Elsa, what do I do?" he asked with a helpless expression.

She handed him the antidote. "Take this to Anna, don't let her die."

Hans shook his head. "I'm not leaving you!"

"You have to. I'm too weak, I'll only slow you down."

"Elsa, don't make me leave you here, please," he begged.

She reached up to stroke his face. "I'm a big girl Hans, I'll be fine."

His stomach lurched at the thought. "I cant. I care about you too much."

"Hans, If you really care for me, If you truly feel repentance for what you've done, then take the antidote to Anna. Make sure she drinks every single drop."

He wasn't happy about it, but he had no choice. Deep down he knew there was no way he was going to get her out of there on his own, especially in his weakened state. He also had no idea what injuries she had sustained internally, moving her too much could prove dangerous. "Okay Elsa, but don't worry I'll come back for you. I promise."

Before he got up she had one thing left to tell him. "Please tell Anna I'm sorry, and that I love her."

"You can tell her yourself."

"Please, just in case," she urged.

Hans nodded. "I will tell her."

Lastly, she gripped his arm. "One more thing..." she paused momentarily. "Kiss me."

"W-What?! I'm not-"

"Do it, before I change my mind. Kiss me, like you mean it."

Without hesitation, he placed his lips on hers, finding them surprisingly warm. He deepened the kiss, lingering there for several moments.

Elsa closed her eyes, savoring the moment. His lips felt so soft, so tender, she didn't want it to end. But finally Hans pulled away.

"I love you Elsa, and I mean that."

Elsa smiled.

"Just don't go anywhere," he warned her sarcastically.

"I promise."

* * *

Anna woke in a cold sweat. "Elsa! Elsa!" she screeched.

Kristoff who had been dozing next to her, shot up. "Anna! what is it?"

Anna eyes were wide with fear. "It's... Elsa, something.. happened to her." She reached out to Kristoff, her eyes pleading. "You have to find her. You have to find her...please."

Elsa had been missing for a day, along with Hans. What were the chances of finding them. _Maybe they managed to find shelter. They're probably on their way back... or what if they were lost? or were attacked by wild animals? what if they were lying injured somewhere? _All these scenario's plagued his mind, and not all of them were favorable.

"Anna, it's fine. I'm sure Elsa is fine. Hans is with her." _At least_ _I hope he is anyway. _

At the mention of Hans' name she became even more terrified. "No! no! not him. He's did it. He hurt Elsa," she shrieked. Anna began convulsing, her limbs flailing as Kristoff fought to calm her. "I can't breathe," she gasped.

"Anna! Kristoff!" came a familiar voice.

Kristoff spun around to find a very bloodied Hans limping towards them. "What happened to you?"

"It's a long story, no time to explain," he rasped, completely drained of energy.

"Um Hans, is Elsa with you?"

"...She...she..." Without answering he took the small vial from his pocket and handed it to Kristoff.

"Is this what I think it is?" he asked ecstatically.

Hans nodded. "Yes, now hurry and give it Anna," he panted before collapsing to the ground. "Make...sure she drinks every last drop...And Kristoff be prepared for anything," he concluded before passing out.

_What's that supposed to mean? _Without further hesitation, Kristoff shuffled closer to Anna as she continued struggling for breath. "Anna, can you hear me?" His answer was met only with incoherent mumbles. "Anna, I have the antidote. I'm going to need you to swallow it, okay?" He gripped her mouth making sure he held it open, but it was proving difficult. He uncapped the bottle and poured the contents down her throat. She choked and spluttered, and he was forced to clamp her mouth shut in order for her to gulp it down. When the vial was empty he sat back and waited.

After what seemed like hours. She let out an ear piercing scream. She thrashed around wildly, lashing out as Kristoff tried to calm her. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she jerked uncontrollably. She was breathing heavily, beads of sweat pouring from her forehead. Then as suddenly as it had started, it stopped, and all was silent.

Kristoff crawled closer to Anna who was now completely still. "Anna?" he whispered, not knowing whether it had worked or not. "Anna?" he shook her gently. He noticed her skin had regained some color and she seemed to be breathing normally. He gently stroked her forehead, as she opened her eyes.

Anna smiled up at her fiancé. "Kristoff?"

"Anna!" He reacted by pulling her into a warm, loving embrace. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel...I feel great." She sat up, staring around. "Where are we? what happened?"

"Just now we're in a cave in the mountains," he informed her.

Anna giggled as she felt something wet nuzzling the back of her neck. She turned to see Sven standing there, panting. "Hey Sven," she greeted, happily.

"Oh Anna, I thought I'd lost you," Kristoff cried, tearfully.

She shoved him playfully. "You can't get rid of me that easily. Now tell me, where is my sister? where's Elsa?"

"Um...um..." he stuttered.

Her face turned cross. "Where is she?!"

Kristoff pointed to Hans who was lying in a heap on the floor. "Maybe we should ask him."

Hans was shook violently awake. His eyes fluttered open, only to be met with a fiery redhead glaring down at him. She slapped him so he was fully awake.

"Hey!" he protested, as his whole body ached.

Anna grabbed his shirt, pulling him towards her until she was face-to-face with the former Prince. "Tell me Hans. What have you done to my sister?!"

* * *

**A/N so Anna is saved, but what about Elsa? and what is going to happen to Hans now?...**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N Wow thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, it was much appreciated.**

**Okay so this chapter will be a little angsty, but for good reason.**

**Read and enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen.**

"So, are you going to tell what've you done to her?" Anna repeated, as she slammed her fists against his chest in utter frustration.

Hans wrenched her hands away, gripping them firmly with one hand. "Are you done interrogating me?"

Anna wriggled her hands free from his grasp. "Not by a long shot," She retorted, before breaking into another rant. "Are you going to tell me what you've done with my sister, or do I have to beat it out of you. Because this time your nose will be the least of your body parts you'll need to worry about."

Hans staggered to his feet. "Calm down!" he snapped. "I haven't done anything to her. We were attacked by wolves, and Elsa...she well..she fell over the edge of a cliff. Now, if you would excuse me, I have to get back out there and help her."

Anna was fuming. "Did you just say my sister fell over a cliff, and you just left her there!"

"There was no path," he started to explain. "I had to climb down the side of the mountain. There is no way I could have safely got her back up, at least not on my own. Anyway, she made me promise that I would deliver to antidote to you."

Anna merely scoffed. "Yeah, I bet you just loved that." She spun away from him, not needing to think twice about what to do next. "Kristoff, Sven, let's go."

"Wait just a minute Princess!" Hans exclaimed, motioning for her to stay back. "I'm going back for her, you two are staying right here."

Anna stomped back towards him, her eyes blazing. "If you think for one second I'm going to stay here while my sister is out there somewhere, hurt, then you're clearly mistaken."

Kristoff had to agree with the Princess. "Anna is right. We're not going to let you go back out there alone. Besides didn't you just say that there was no way back up the cliff. If this is all true, and Elsa really is hurt, then it looks like you're going to need all the help you can get."

Defeated, Hans sighed heavily. "Fine."

* * *

Shortly afterwards Anna was riding comfortably on Sven, whilst Kristoff and Hans walked alongside the reindeer. "So why did you save me anyway?" she asked Hans curiously as they headed up the mountain.

"I didn't do it for you," he replied. _Okay that sounded cruel. _"I mean, I didn't _just_ do it for you. I did it for Elsa."

Now Anna was confused. "Elsa, but why?"

"Because I know how devastated she would be if she lost you, and I can't have that."

"Why do you care?" Anna questioned. "I mean all you've done is cause everyone a lot of pain and grief. What's suddenly changed?" She watched as his face softened, and she thought she saw the tiniest hint of remorse. _Or was_ it _regret? guilt? admiration? love?_ "Hey wait! You care for her, don't you?"

His answer was curt. "Yes."

"Wait, what, how can this be? No, no, no, not possible! How could you have done all this, and still have feelings for my sister? It's unfathomable, it has to be a lie."

"No Princess, It's true. But believe you me, it wasn't intentional."

"So how did it happen?"

"I'm still trying to work that one out for myself. I hadn't planned it, that's for sure. I mean I hated her. She had everything, when I had nothing. She was a Queen. She had a kingdom, loyal subjects who just forgave her on a whim. Then those powers, how wasted were they on her. She could have conquered continents, the world even. But she chose to fear them, conceal them. She would never use them to their full potential..." There was a pregnant pause. "But you know what Princess?"

"What?"

"What I hated the most, was that she had you. A devoted sister who loved her unconditionally. A sister who willingly sacrificed herself for her, even after she was ignored, forgotten for thirteen years."

Anna cast him a defensive glare. "Elsa had her reasons. I understand that now."

"Indeed," he mused.

Anna probed further. "So what changed?"

"She showed me that there is something more precious then vengeance. She helped me open up my heart. To feel more then just hate. She made me experience something I didn't think I would be capable of, the ability to love another."

"Well that's all very noble and all, but you're forgetting one thing-"

"And what is that?" Hans interjected.

"My sister would never feel the same way about you. She would never fall for your charm, the way I did. You poisoned me, with the obvious intention of letting me die. You forced her to marry you, just so you could gain yourself a kingdom, and become King."

Hans smirked. "Sorry to burst your bubble little Princess, but Elsa does have feelings for me."

Anna clenched her fists. "She wouldn't. You've brainwashed her; you've somehow manipulated her, because you're so good at that."

"We'll see, won't we?" Hans countered. As they rode over the next hill, the terrain started to look somewhat familiar. "Over there," he pointed.

Kristoff scouted ahead, peering over the ledge. "I don't see anything," he called to his fellow companions.

Anna followed after Kristoff, but Hans held her back. "Be careful, I don't want you getting hurt."

Kristoff continued scanning the cliff side. "Hey, I think I've found a way down."

Anna flashed a look of contempt at the former Prince. "I thought you said there was no way down?"

"Well excuse me your Highness," Hans sneered. "But it was dark, I had barely escaped a pack of hungry wolves, and I had just witnessed the Queen falling from a cliff at least a hundred feet high."

"A pathetic excuse. I bet you did know about the path, but you wanted to leave Elsa there...to die."

Hans was shaking. _No! I would never. _"You've got it all wrong Anna."

She was about to retaliate before Kristoff interrupted. "What the hell, you guys. Can we quit with the bickering and just concentrate on finding Elsa."

Anna nodded in compliance, before heading forward. It was then she saw something lying in the snow. "Over there," she screeched. Anna ran as fast her legs could carry her, towards the heap which was looking more and more like her sister. "Elsa! oh my god Elsa!" She flung herself down beside the young woman, taking her hand and gently rubbing it. "Hey Elsa, can you hear me?"

Hans and Kristoff joined Anna by the Queens side. Her eyes were closed and she was completely motionless. Hans stepped a little closer. Anna noticed this and protectively clutched her sister, pulling her into her arms.

"Anna, be careful," Hans warned. "She may have internal injuries..." He knelt down beside the Princess. "Please just let me see."

"No, stay back, leave her alone!" Anna cried tearfully, burying her face into her sisters hair.

He was a little annoyed at her irrationality right now. "Don't you want me to help her?"

"You don't get to touch her. You don't get to touch my sister! Kristoff, come here."

"Um...um, sure." Kristoff hesitantly moved in front of Hans, crouching down to face the two girls.

"Kristoff, please can you check she's okay. I mean she's not dead...is she? cause she is really cold."

The ice master attempted to ease her concern. "She _is_ the Snow Queen, perhaps she is supposed to be cold."

Anna just shook her head, her eyes filling with tears. "Not this cold, surely."

Kristoff gingerly placed two fingers on Elsa's neck checking for a pulse.

With each passing second, Anna was becoming more and more anxious. "Kristoff! what's taking so long?"

"She's um..." He fiddled around repositioning his finger. "I can't...I can't..."

Hans just looked upon the Queen nervously. His heart was sinking at the very thought that she could be dead.

"I found a pulse!" Kristoff stated cheerfully. "It's faint, but there."

Anna's body relaxed as she let out a relieved sigh. She stroked hair out of her sister's face, wincing at the several cuts she had over her face, not to mention the other injuries she sustained.

Kristoff looked up. "We going to need to get her back to Arendelle. She needs to be seen by a doctor."

Anna nodded. "She can ride on Sven."

"I can carry her," Hans offered.

"Kristoff clearly opposed this. "Sorry to state the obvious, but you can hardly carry yourself, let alone an unconscious woman. No, Anna's right, Sven can carry her." The ice master carefully picked Elsa up and carried her over to the awaiting reindeer. "You go up first Anna."

Anna climbed up on Sven, and Kristoff placed Elsa in front of the Princess, leaning her head gently against her chest. "Now I'll lead Sven slowly down the mountain. Do you think you're going be okay with her?"

Anna smiled. "Of course." She wrapped her arms more comfortingly around her sister. "You're going to be okay," she gently reassured her.

Hans limped to the side, regret, sorrow, raging through him. "So Princess, care to elaborate on what is going to happen once we get back to Arendelle?"

"What do you think is going to happen?!" she exclaimed. "I'm going to tell everyone what a lying, devious, little worm you are. Everyone will know exactly what you've done."

"Well that's a pity, Princess," he mocked. "And there I was half expecting everyone to welcome their King back with open arms."

Anna was infuriated. "King? you're not worthy to be called a King."

"Well technically, Elsa and I are still married," Hans informed her.

She raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Yes but it was all fake, and as soon as I remind everyone of your treachery once more, you'll be finished, and I am going to personally demand to have your head on a plate this time."

Hans couldn't help but snigger at the Princess' fiery attitude. "I think Elsa might have something to say about that."

"Elsa was being manipulated. She was blinded by your lies. Your nothing but a evil rat, and I'm sure she'll agree that execution will be the best course of action."

Hans gulped. Elsa may have forgiven him, but Anna was going to be a lot harder to convince.

* * *

As the party approached the castle, the guards looked upon the entourage now settled in front of the large wooden gates "It's Princess Anna and.." there was a loud audible gasp from one of the guards, "the Queen! Open the gates quickly!"

Once they were inside the grounds, Kai and Gerda had come out to welcome them back. "Your Highness," Kai announced, a look of elation evident on his face. "You're okay."

Anna smiled fondly. "Yes I am, but-"

She didn't need to finish as his eyes had already averted to the Queen, who was now lying in Kristoff's arms. "Oh my goodness, what happened?" The head servant's eyes then flitted over to Hans who was struggling to stay upright. "King Hans, you're injured."

Hans didn't want a fuss, his main concern was Elsa's wellbeing. "Don't worry about me, just take of the Queen first."

Kai nodded curtly. "Yes your Majesty." He whisked Elsa inside and Hans promptly followed.

Anna stepped forward, grabbing his arm. "Where do you think you're going Hans?"

He looked back confusedly. "To make sure Elsa's alright, of course."

"I don't think so. The only place you're going is to the dungeons." She signaled across to the soldiers. "Guards! arrest this man!"

They hesitated, before Anna barked her orders again. Two of them stepped forward, each grabbing one of his arms and proceeded to drag him across the courtyard.

Hans screamed in protest. "Anna please! I just need to make sure she is alright."

Anna stood her ground. "You're not going anywhere near my sister, but I may decide to inform you of her condition once I know anything."

Hans was relentless as he dug his heels in, turning back to the Princess. "I'm begging you, please. I love her. Do you hear me, I love her!"

Anna just closed her eyes, biting her bottom lip nervously, waiting for his wailing cries to fade once he was out of sight.

Kristoff actually felt a pang of sadness for the man. "Anna, maybe you could have just-"

"Kristoff! just who's side are you on here?" she inquired accusingly.

His face was burning. "Your's of course."

Anna huffed before stalking off. "Then don't question my authority."

* * *

Anna was pacing nervously outside Elsa's bed chambers anticipating news of her condition. She stopped in front of Kristoff, looking to him for some kind of support. "She's going to be alright, isn't she?"

Kristoff stroked her head. "Of course she is. She is the almighty, powerful Snow Queen after all."

Not long after the door clicked open and the doctor appeared with his large bag in hand.

"Doctor?" she quizzed. "How's my sister?"

"It looks like her Majesty is going to be just fine. I've cleaned and dressed her wounds. She may have a mild concussion, but nothing that bed rest won't cure. Of course we'll still need to keep a close eye on her over the next few days or so. If she complains of any headaches, nausea, vomiting, or if there are any signs of swelling or high fever then please notify me at once."

"Thank you," Anna smiled gleefully.

Before he walked away the doctor thought it best to alert her to something else regarding Elsa's injuries. "Um, your Highness. I thought you should know that the Queen seems to have suffered quite a severe injury to her back which I've had re-dress the bandages on. It looks like it was infected, but thankfully tended to a short time ago. She was very lucky, as if it was left untreated we could have very well been dealing with a serious case of blood poisoning."

_Could it have been Hans who treated her wound? Even if it was; it doesn't still excuse what he's done. _"May I see her?"

"Not yet. She's still unconscious. I would greatly recommend you allow her to rest for now."

Anna sighed. "Do I have to?"

The doctor's orders were resolute. "The more rest she has. The sooner her body will heal."

As much as it pained her, she agreed to comply with the doctors wishes. He bid her a fond farewell, before adding. "By the way your Highness; you look amazing. It seems you have made a very miraculous recovery."

Anna blushed a little. "Thank you."

* * *

**3 days later.**

Elsa's eyes slowly fluttered open to bright sunlight streaming through the window, and a warm familiar face smiling down at her. Rosy cheeks, cute freckles, signature braids. Yes a very familiar face indeed.

"You're awake!" Anna squealed excitedly.

Elsa could hardly believe her eyes. She had to pinch her sisters soft flesh just to make sure she wasn't dreaming. When Anna winced she knew it to be true. "Anna! oh my god Anna, you're okay."

Anna giggled. "Yes Elsa, I am."

The blonde shook her head, attempting to make sense of everything. "How long have I been out?"

"Three days?"

Elsa gasped. "Three days, that long? what happened?" She had already guessed she was in her own bed, but how she ended up there was a complete blank. "How did I get here? the last thing I remember is being attacked by this huge wolf and falling... Then Hans was beside me, and I was telling him to go to you...with the...oh my gosh, I can't believe he did it. I cant believe he made it back to you, with his injuries."

Anna stroked her sister's cheek, which was actually beginning to show some color. "Well he did, and it's all thanks to you."

"It was all Hans, actually." Elsa struggled to sit up, gritting her teeth at the pain ravaging her body. "Where is he by the way? where is Hans? I need to see him."

Anna froze. The corner of her mouth twitched as she saw the steely glance from her sister. "Um...Elsa. Hans is in the dungeon."

Elsa's mouth dropped open. "W-What? under whose authority?"

Anna nervously began twirling her braid. "Mine."

Elsa just stared incredulously at her sister. "You locked him in the dungeon! why?!"

"Why? Because he's dangerous, that's why. He poisoned me. I almost died Elsa."

"I need him brought here...now!" she demanded, keeping her composure.

Anna stood abruptly, shaking her head. "Oh my god, it is true. I didn't want to believe it, but I can see it in your eyes."

"What is?" she asked shakily, her composure slowly slipping.

Anna threw her hands up in exasperation. "You and him! that's what!"

Elsa could feel her emotions swirling uncontrollably. "Anna I-"

The young Princess' throat was constricting, she could hardly breathe. "Save it Elsa!"

Elsa spoke up. "Please, let me explain."

Anna crossed her arms, ignoring her older sister as she stared out of the window.

Now Elsa was panicking. The room was becoming colder. Frost was surrounding her, the ice blue bed sheets turning white.

Even though Anna was breathing cold air it didn't faze her. "How could you Elsa? After everything he's done. How can you fall for him?" She thudded back across to the bed leaning in close to her sister. "Of all people, why him?"

Elsa wildly grabbed for her sisters hand; her eyes pleading with her to listen. But Anna was too angry to hear anything her sister had to say. "You know me Anna. I would never do anything to hurt you."

_This hurts more then you'll ever know. _"You're wrong Elsa! I don't know you. I don't know you at all." She ran for the door, slamming it shut behind her, and leaving Elsa to bury her head in her hands, weeping.

* * *

**A/N Looks like Anna is pretty mad right now, although who could blame her. Next chapter will see Elsa visiting Hans in the dungeon.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N okay so I do apologize for this chapter and perhaps having Anna a little OOC but I wanted to make her character a little darker. I feel that whilst Elsa is more forgiving Anna is definitely not, and she would not be happy with Elsa's involvement with Hans and with the right amount of jealousy would be more then capable of being ruthless.**

**To guest Danni - I think Anna is mad and worried at the same time as this chapter will show a hint of Anna's jealousy. Deep down though I think she is just protecting Elsa, as she seems to realize what Hans is truly capable of, whilst Elsa is a little blinded.**

**To guest clo - you are right. If any readers are not comfortable with the Helsa pairing then it may not be a good idea to keep reading.**

**Thank you to all the positive reviews so far.**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen.**

"I'm here to see the prisoner," Anna informed the guard who was stationed outside the door to Hans' cell.

"Of course, your Highness." The guard unlocked the heavy iron door and let her through. Taking a deep breath she marched wordlessly to the far side of the room where Hans was shackled, and now reclining against the stone, cold, wall.

He had heard the footsteps, but quickly dismissed them for one of the guards who came in from time to time. However, this time they appeared to be much more softer, more dainty. _Elsa?_ He raised his eyes to look at the Queen, but to his disappointment he found himself face to face with Anna instead.

A new found fury burned within him. "Well it's about time Princess!" he retorted. "I was beginning to grow roots, not to mention, I'm freezing, starving, and I probably don't smell too good either. Now I'd appreciate it if you would unshackle me and get me out of here. It's been days, and If I remember rightly, you said you would keep me updated on Elsa's condition."

Anna stood there scowling at him, her arms folded. "Actually, I believe my words were, I may inform you of her condition."

Hans clambered to his feet stepping forward as far as the shackles would allow him. "Look, is she okay, or not? Please Anna, please tell me."

_Well since he asked so politely. _"If you must know, Elsa's fine."

Hans felt a wave of relief wash over him. "Thank goodness, I've been out of my mind with worry."

"Well you needn't panic any longer, Elsa's in good hands. I'm here to take care of her now."

"I'm sure you are, but I would still like to see her. So if you'd be so kind as to let me out of here-"

"Sorry I can't do that," she interjected indignantly. "You see, I'm no longer in charge, Elsa is." She glanced away from him momentarily. "And she doesn't want to see you."

He could feel hot tears forming. "C'mon Anna, stop playing games."

"Funny, I thought you were the one who liked to play games Hans. But I meant what I said, Elsa doesn't want to see you," she repeated, the lie continuing to roll off her tongue.

"You're not kidding," he said, hearing his own voice cracking.

Anna blatently glared at him. "No, I'm not."

"But we're still married, she's my wife," he insisted, as he shook violently.

"Not for much longer," Anna spat with contempt. "You see, Elsa is upstairs now as we speak. Arranging with the council to have this farce of a marriage annulled. So relish in your superiority whilst you can still can, because soon you'll be nothing but a street rat."

"Why are you doing this Anna? I helped saved your life. I could have just let you die. Hell, I could of let you both die, but I chose to save you."

"No Hans! you chose to save me, because in some evil, twisted, part of your mind you wanted to play the hero for my sister. Well you may have preyed on her vulnerabilities, but not mine, not this time."

"What does it matter? you're safe, Elsa's safe. We can put all of this behind us." Saying it seemed a lot more convincing then it actually sounded.

_What does it matter? WHAT DOES IT MATTER! _Anna was furious. "You think I'm just going to forget this ever happened!You almost destroyed everything, again. Elsa is an emotional wreck because of what you've done. Somehow, she's convinced herself that she's in love with you. But I had to make her see, how ridiculous that is. I simply won't have her being corrupted by you!"

"I don't want to corrupt her Anna, I want to love her. She truly is special to me."

"No you want to take her away from me! You want to replace me!"

"Anna, I could never take her away from you, and I certainly do not want to replace you. Elsa loves you more then anything. But she has sacrificed so much for you already, why deny her this one chance at happiness. Doesn't she deserve it?"

"Of course she does, just not with you. You don't love her, you're just using her. When she's no longer useful, you'll cast her aside. Now I have to get back to see my sister. Goodbye Hans," she snapped bitterly as she stormed out of the cell.

* * *

Anna gingerly entered her sister's room, not quite sure how Elsa was going to react about seeing her. She had been quite angry earlier, but in her eyes, it was with good reason. "Elsa?"

Elsa was lying on her side, facing away from her so Anna couldn't immediately tell if she was asleep or awake. She walked quietly to the side of the bed. "Elsa?"

"Go away Anna," Elsa whispered faintly.

Anna's mind was racing. _No, no, she doesn't get to do that. _"I don't think so Elsa. We're not little kids anymore, that isn't going to work on me." She reached out touching her sister's exposed shoulder comfortingly. "Look I'm sorry for what I said. But you needed to hear it."

Elsa struggled to sit, before finally turning to face her sister. "But you're wrong. Hans has proved his worth time and time again. He saved me from drowning. He took care of Prince Alfred after he tried to take advantage of me. He res-"

Anna gasped realizing what Elsa had just blurted out. "Prince Alfred did what?!"

The Queen shook her head. "It doesn't matter. All that matters now, is that Hans risked life and limb to get that antidote back to you Anna. I mean he could have just abandoned us, couldn't he? He was well aware of what his fate might have been once he was brought back here. He could have just left us, but he didn't. That has to count for something, right?"

"Elsa, I hate to tell you this, but it was all a front. He wanted to look like a hero. To gain respect from the people, from you. He doesn't love you, he loves himself."

Elsa tried desperately to clamber out of bed, but her legs were weak, and the seering pain in her back forced her back down. "No. That's not true! How would you even know that?"

Anna made sure her sister was settled back in the bed, before continuing. "I went to see him."

"And what did he say?"

Anna smirked. "Well... well, he doesn't want to see you."

Elsa gasped, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "What?"

Anna smirked. She needed to make her sister believe he didn't care about her; for her own sake. "Sorry Elsa, but it's true. As a matter of fact he was more concerned with how cold he was, how hungry he was, the fact he smelt bad, and how unfairly he was being treated. And of course he was just itching to be released so he could get back to playing King."

Fresh tears threatened to fall. Despair, agony, raged inside. "So he didn't ask about me at all?"

"Nope. See I told you. A leopard never changes its spots."

Elsa collected her thoughts. _How stupid could I have been?_ "I'm a disappointment, aren't I? Allowing Hans that much power over me really shows how weak I really am."

Anna crawled onto the bed beside her sister, wrapping her arms tightly around her. "You're not weak, and you're certainly not a disappointment. You were in a difficult position, you had to play along to save me. How could you have known Hans was just taking you for a fool. As I said, he is good at what he does. But you don't have to worry about him. It's just you and me now."

Elsa reciprocated by hugging her sister as tightly as her injuries would allow, yet the nagging feeling of Hans being so callous, especially after what they had been through together, wouldn't leave her. "I have to see him!"

Anna sat up, anger flitted across her face. "Did you just hear what I said?"

Elsa massaged her temples. "Yes I did. But why is the question? It doesn't make sense." She clutched her sister's arm. "Anna, help me up."

"Elsa, you're making a big mistake."

"Maybe I am," Elsa countered. "But I have to know." She placed a reassuring kiss upon her sister's forehead, smiling. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

* * *

Elsa hated the dungeon with a passion. Her brief imprisonment six months ago had really enlightened her to how dark and dingy the place really was. She knew it was necessary to contain some of the most dangerous criminals, which thankfully had been few and far between under her rule, unless of course she counted herself. Yes for a fleeting moment she had considered herself dangerous. As she approached the cells she ordered the guard to let her through at once.

The guard complied at once, almost trembling as she barked at him.

Elsa weakly strolled across the room, taking in the form of the prisoner who was lying in a fetal position on the hard floor.

"Hans?"

_Is it really her? _He lifted his head up to gaze in the direction of the soft, angelic voice he had just heard. "Elsa, you came. But I thought you... I thought Anna said you didn't want to see me."

Elsa called for the guard. "Would you please unshackle the prisoner. He is not an animal?!"

"Y-Yes your Majesty." The guard quickly unlocked the chains, his fingers trembling as he turned the key and let the metal restraints fall to the floor with a clang.

"Leave us!" she then commanded. The guard nodded and quickly made himself scarce.

Before Elsa could begin, Hans grabbed both of her hands. "Oh Elsa, I'm so glad you're alright. I was worried sick. I thought you were dead. After Anna had me arrested, she said she would let me know how you were, but she didn't. And I waited and waited, but no-one was telling me anything-"

Elsa flicked her hand up motioning for him to calm down with his incessant rambling. "Wait! did my sister really say I didn't want to see you?"

Hans gently nodded. "But after what I did, I don't blame her. She really, really hates me."

Elsa couldn't think straight. Her icy blue eyes were flaming. _Why would__ Anna say that? _"You know, It is rather strange, but Anna told me you didn't want to see me either. That you were worried more about your self image, then my wellbeing."

Hans was shocked. "What? no, of course not. As I said, I was out of my mind with worry. I haven't been able to sleep since I've been down here. All I could think about was you, and that I wasn't about to give you up without a fight. But Anna, she's been deeply hurt and betrayed."

_Anna lied to me! Why would she do such a thing? _"Looks like my little sister has a lot of explaining to do," Elsa announced sharply.

"Don't be too harsh with her," Hans said, coming to the younger Princess' defense. "She's just protecting you, like you've always done for her. And believe it or not I understand the bond you two share, so I don't want to be responsible for causing a rift between you and Anna."

Elsa could feel her emotions swirling. "I don't need protecting! And I don't need Anna running my life!"

"Yes you do Elsa. You may not think so, but you do. Let me love you, let me protect you," he said offering his hand to her.

Elsa flinched as she tried to remain calm. She was being a bad girl, but she didn't care. All her usual self-control had melted away into rather irrational, impetuous behaviour as she threw herself into his arms. He swept her in close to him embracing her, yet being extremely careful of her injuries, which were still healing. She looked up into the green emerald eyes with sorrow. "I'm sorry, I ever doubted you."

Hans leaned as close to her face as he possibly could. He held on to one hand whilst the other stroked her hair. He looked longingly into those penetrating blue of hers. "I don't blame you. I don't blame you at all. Looks like for the first time in forever, your sister played us both."

She couldn't answer, she was too caught up in the moment to care. His lips touched hers, It was just a nip at first as if attempting to taste a sweet flavor. Then the kiss deepened and Elsa felt something she has never felt before, it was sensational.

He gripped her curvy hips as he smothered her lips with his own. She wasn't a bad kisser for someone he assumed had never had that kind of interaction with the male variety. He moved his hand down towards her thigh when they were both interrupted by the heavy door being jolted open. Elsa pulled away, turning quickly to the doorway. Her eyes widened in horror to find the head council member standing there alongside Anna.

"Your Majesty," he bellowed. "I'll need you to come with us." He signaled to the guards. "And make sure the prisoner is properly fed, and cleaned before his execution."

* * *

**Oh dear, Anna you naughty girl!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Oh my gosh I cannot contain my excitement at gaining over 200 reviews for this story. I am so very happy and extremely grateful to everyone who has left a review. I still can't believe it!**

**I understand that there are those who are not keen on the Helsa pairing but are reading regardless so thank you for giving it a chance.**

**Now I know from last chapter many were displeased at Anna's behavior and actions but I do have a little sympathy with her. In her eyes Hans had done terrible things to her and Elsa, but sadly she hasn't been witness to the good things he has done when she was poisoned. Sadly Anna's suffering is only to get worse as the consequences of her actions will hit her full force as we will find out in the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty.**

As Elsa was escorted from the dungeons, her stomach was doing somersaults. She took one last glance at Hans as the door was slammed shut and she was led back upstairs. She was beyond angry, she was furious. A trail of ice was already appearing under her feet as she walked. Finally she spoke. "Minister Borgman, I'm not sure what is going on here, but any orders my sister has given pertaining to the prisoner, as the ruling Queen, I wish to overrule."

"Your Majesty, Princess Anna did not give the orders, I did."

Elsa was dumbstruck. "Minister Borgman, may I ask what gives you the right to order the execution of a prisoner?"

Borgman angrily stared at her. "Since the Queen herself stands accused of crimes against her kingdom and her own family, not to mention her unorthodox relations with a known felon. I have every right to take charge as I see fit. I am also wishing to conduct a meeting where the council will discuss your future as the reigning monarch."

_What! _She turned to her sister, her fists clenched, fighting desperately against turning her into an ice cube. "What did you do Anna? what did you do?!"

Anna shrank back, her sister's eyes were unforgiving and full of hate. "Elsa I-"

"Your Majesty. I do not find this is the time to be appointing blame to the Princess. She has merely expressed her concerns about your appalling behavior, and if it wasn't for her; you too would be locked up in the dungeon. For now I suggest you start planning your defense. There have already been several whisperings among the council for you to abdicate the throne, or face the consequences for your actions."

Elsa was horrified. Her heart skipped a beat, she felt extremely cold, which was rather unusual, and her head was thumping. She immediately dismissed herself from Borgman's presence, fleeing to the solitude of her room.

_They want her to abdicate the throne. I never wanted that._ Anna ran after her sister, almost slipping on the ice she had left behind.

_This can't be happening! this can't be happening! _Once Elsa had hit her room, she crawled into a corner, her head bowed in her lap, letting the room freeze over. Betrayal by the ministers was somewhat foreseeable, but betrayal from her own sister was inconceivable. _What did I do to deserve this?_

Anna relentlessly pounded on the door to her sister's room. "Elsa, open up Elsa!"

_If she thinks I have anything to say to her right now, she is clearly mistaken._

"Elsa, please, please, we need to talk. I'm sorry, I had no idea they were going to do that."

As her sister's incessant noise was causing her head to nearly explode, Elsa threw open the door. "I have nothing to say to you right now, Anna."

"Elsa, I'm sorry. I had no idea the council would take it this far."

"You never think though Anna, do you? It's always me, me, me. Well I'm sick of it Anna. You spent your entire life roaming the castle, liberated, free. But where was I Anna? I'll tell. In my room, shut away like a caged animal. Mama and Papa doting on you, whilst they spent years being afraid of me. I'm not a saint Anna, I'm not perfect, I may have even made bad choices, But I would never betray you Anna. I would never hurt you, intentionally. Not in the way you've hurt me."

Elsa I-"

"Just go Anna, and leave me be." The door was slammed in her face and for good measure, Elsa froze the lock.

* * *

Minister Borgman was a short, stubby man, with a thin mustache and graying hair. He sat himself down whilst the other council members assembled themselves around the table. Once everything was in order, he addressed the guard. "Please send for her Majesty."

Elsa had been waiting nervously outside the council room for what seemed like an eternity. _What are they going to say? Are they really expecting me to give up the throne, all because I've fallen in love._

Anna had insisted on waiting with her, but the two sisters didn't speak a word to each other. As a matter of fact they had had no contact with each other for the past two days, which greatly concerned Anna. Elsa had refused to acknowledge her younger sister, even insisting her meals be delivered to her room. The Princess, however did finally pluck up the courage to wish Elsa luck as the guard came for her, but Elsa completely ignored her.

"Your Majesty." Minister Borgman bowed as she entered. "Please take a seat."

Elsa sat herself on the throne at the head of the table. All eyes were on her, and she gripped the table for support. Ice was starting to coat the table top, which did not go unnoticed.

"Your Majesty. Please, if I could ask that you remain calm, it would be safer for everyone here," Borgman informed her.

Elsa took a deep breath, willing the ice to recede, but the more she tried to get it to stop, the more it spread. "Please can we just start the proceedings, minister," she demanded.

The head minister cleared his throat. "Y-Yes of course. Now it has come to our attention that just over a week ago, you conspired with a known criminal." He looked down at a parchment in his hand. "Hans Westerguard, formally known as Prince Hans Westerguard of the southern Isles."

Already finding his manner somewhat irritating, she rose from her seat, tilting her head. "Conspiring? I think not!"

Another member by the name of Frederick chimed in. "Your Majesty, please sit. Don't you-"

Shushing Frederick immediately, Borgman continued. "It would seem that he was solely responsible for poisoning her Highness, Princess Anna. Is this correct?"

Elsa's gaze remained fierce. "Yes, but-"

"We also know that you; your Majesty was well aware of this atrocious act committed against your sister, but chose to do nothing."

With that next statement, Elsa could feel all her confidence dissipating. _Why hadn't I done anything?_ "I was being blackmailed."

Ivan, another member piped up. "What do you mean blackmailed?"

Elsa carefully explained. "After Anna had been poisoned, Hans came to me with a proposition. I was to marry him, in exchange for the antidote. I had no choice to comply. My sister's life was at stake."

"And were you made aware at any time, that he did not possess the antidote?" Frederick quizzed, his expression devoid of any emotion.

_Stay calm Elsa, stay calm, conceal, conceal. _"No, of course not! Not until after we were married."

Frederick spoke again, his voice raised. "So instead of informing someone of this supposed blackmail attempt, You chose to go along with this plan, and in turn convince this entire council to approve a marriage under false pretenses."

"It wasn't like that I had no choice. Anna was dying. Hans told me as soon as we were married he would give up the antidote. I then knew as soon as Anna was healed, I could have him arrested."

There were several murmurs amongst the council men as they all began muttering in low whispers, until Minister Borgman asked for quiet. Once the room again fell silent he turned back to the Queen. "Mmm, but it didn't happen like this did it? Not only did you assist with his attempt to become King and further his plot to once against take over this kingdom. You then proceeded to gallavant off into the mountains with the man who had doomed your sister to certain death."

Elsa was shaking, as she tried to maintain control. Facing a room full of angry ministers, was playing havoc with her emotions. "I had been informed by Hans, that there was a possibility of obtaining the antidote. It was Anna's last chance. I had to go. I took Anna with me as I knew she would need to have it as quickly as possible."

Borgman's line of questioning was becoming more intensifying. "But at the time, you couldn't be sure if this antidote even existed, yet you still chose to take the Princess with you, endangering her life further."

"It wasn't like that!" she yelled, as the table froze before their very eyes.

The council members moved back in dismay, but Borgman was not fazed. "It would seem your Majesty, that you have total disregard for your family, this government, and to your duty as Queen. Not only have you deceived this council, and the good people of Arendelle, but you've allowed yourself to fall in love with a traitor."

Before Elsa could come up with any chance of defense, the head minister interjected.

"Therefore I'm finding it very difficult to see how you can continue to be Queen, when you can be so easily influenced. I mean, if any of our enemies were to declare war on us, I find you to be easily led astray, as past events have clearly demonstrated. What this kingdom needs is a stong ruler with the ability to find a suitable suitor, with whom you can preferably produce a strong male heir, to continue the bloodline. You, or your fancy powers won't save Arendelle from an attack from other nations."

Elsa was livid. "I thought this meeting was for me to defend my actions, not to discuss politics. Now, Hans may have poisoned my sister, and for that his actions will never be excused, but he also saved my life on countless occasions. He also risked his life to acquire the antidote. My sister wouldn't be alive right now, if it wasn't for him."

"Your sister wouldn't have been in the position, if you dealt with this monster the first time he plotted to overthrow the kingdom," Frederick reminded her.

Elsa stood from her seat. "He is not a monster! He is gentle and kind. I won't have you speak about him like that. He has changed, and I am in love with him."

"She's deluded!" another member roared in disbelief.

Another minister spoke out of turn. "This kingdom certainly doesn't need two monsters running it to the ground."

The fear inside of her was howling, swirling. _Is this what they really think of me? __They still think I'm a monster. _The temperature plummeted. Ice was coating the walls as she fought to contain the rage inside of her.

Borgman arched an eyebrow at the way she was loosing control. "Your Majesty!" May I kindly remind you this council will not tolerate any of your little temper tantrums this time."

Ivan clambered out of his seat taking a step towards her. "She really is a sorcerer. We should never have allowed her to take charge after she froze the kingdom the last time. This is the second time she has had a hand in sending this kingdom and her own sister to her doom. She's not fit to be Queen, if she is taking the side of a filthy, reckless, disgraced Prince. I say she should be burnt at the stake."

"Order! order!" Minister Borgman boomed, calming the waring crowd.

"It is unholy that this freak should be allowed to wear a crown!" Frederick then exclaimed.

That was the final straw for Elsa, as a blue hue of ice erupted from her fingertips aiming, for both men. Ivan ducked out of the way as the blast whizzed past him, narrowly missing his head by a mere inch. Frederick, however wasn't so lucky. The ice penetrated his leg, slowly freezing it. He screamed in agony crashing into a nearby chair.

Lethal spikes erupted from the floor as several men, rolled out of the way before cowering in the corner. A sharp icicle manifested in her hand as she approached the now trembling Frederick, still clutching his leg. "What did you call me?"

Minister Borgman was pleading with her to stop this assault. "Your Majesty. Think about what you are doing!"

Anna who had been busy pacing outside heard the commotion from inside. She pushed open the door, to find her sister holding an icicle dangerously close to one of the council members.

"Elsa!" Her sister hadn't heard her above the deafening roar of her own pulse in her ear. "Elsa, stop!" Anna carefully reached out for her sister, but Elsa spun around stabbing the icicle into Anna's left shoulder.

Elsa screamed, realizing what she had done, as her sister staggered backwards. "Anna, I'm sorry!" With all the compulsion, Elsa was mentally and physically exhausted and she sank to her knees.

Turning to Minister Borgman, Ivan took charge. "She attacked this council, she tried to kill the Princess. Guards seize her!"

The guards were immediately at Elsa's side gripping her arms tightly, dragging her to her feet.

Minister Borgman approached the Queen, his face displaying nothing but disappointment. "It is with my deepest regret, I say this. Queen Elsa, of Arendelle, under the laws of this kingdom, you are hereby charged with treason, and therefore I have no choice, but to have you deposed as Queen, and sentence you to death."

"Good!" Ivan announced bitterly. "She can join that piece of scum of hers in hell, where they both belong."

Anna stood there nursing her wound. "No!"

Frederick whose leg was beginning to thaw, glanced at the Queen as she was led away. "Yes, off with her head."

Anna's whole world collapsed as she came to understand what was happening. A sick feeling was exploding in her stomach as she came to grasp with the harsh reality of her sister's fate. _What have I done?_

* * *

**Oh dear what is going to happen now!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Oh my gosh, that last chapter gained a lot of mixed reviews regarding poor Elsa's situation. Well I can't promise any resolution this chapter as this will focus on the reactions from Elsa, Hans and Anna.**

**I have made the ministers pretty villainy and it seems they do still view Elsa as a monster which is probably why they are using the whole Hans incident/ and her sudden attack on them as an excuse to have her put to death. **

**A big thank you to Rhika and Guest for the lengthy reviews, love it.**

**Anyway please read and enjoy, even though it was quite tearful to write.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty one.**

"You can't do this! please, my sister is innocent," Anna pleaded as the council men stood there reeling, attempting to make sense of what had just happened."

Minister Borgman turned from the other members, eyebrow raised. "Innocent? Your Highness, that woman just displayed her unnatural abilities in a room full of twelve men. She could have killed any of us without a second thought."

"But she didn't," Anna argued, as she restrained herself from trembling.

"That's beside the point, Your Highness," Ivan chirped in. "Her actions here today have proven just how unpredictable she can be, especially when provoked. And look what she did to you," gesturing to her injured shoulder, that was still bleeding.

"It's just a scratch," Anna declared. "Look, she may not be entirely innocent, but I know she didn't mean this, she didn't mean any of this. She must have just been scared."

Frederick limped across to the tearful Princess. "Scared? that witch was not scared, she was out of her mind. She froze my leg solid, and almost impaled several others. We were all lucky to escape with our lives. How can someone like that be responsible for running a kingdom?"

"Elsa has taken very good care of this kingdom, ever since she ended the winter," Anna countered. "She has nothing but love for me, for our people. Something must have happened, you must have pushed her too far!"

Minister Borgman's face turned stone-cold with the Princess' excessive interference. "Your Highness. We merely questioned her about the events which transpired, surrounding your deliberate poisoning and her sham marriage. It is clear to me that there is more to her involvement then meets the eye, and she is unwilling to accept or deny it. Now her little outburst is clear to me that she couldn't handle the truth of her own actions, loosing control was a failure on her part. Now if there is nothing further, we have two executions to arrange."

"So she made a mistake, she's only human," Anna retaliated.

Frederick interrupted once more. "That woman is not human. She is an abomination, sent to test us. And it would seem we were almost fooled. Fortunately though, we won't have to put up with that deviant much longer."

Anna was flaming at their obvious bigotry, as she was ushered out of the council room. Fresh tears brimming in her eyes, stomach in knots.

* * *

Although the guards had brought him food several times, Hans had refused to touch it. _Why bother eating when very soon I'll be dead. _He had also been provided with a wash bowl to scrub up, and some clean clothes. But what he really wanted more then anything, was to see Elsa. After she had been whisked away, he was starting to worry whether he would ever see her again before his execution. _She's probably come to her senses and never wants to see me again. I wouldn't blame her. Having any chance with her, was too good to be true._

As he sat relaxed on the stone bench, he heard the clank of the door. His first thought was that it was Elsa, and his heart began fluttering. However it was not Elsa, it was a man. And not just any man, the same man who had appeared in his cell yesterday. The head minister.

Minister Borgman strolled across to where Hans was seated. "Ah, the traitor. I hope you're finding the hospitality satisfactory. Don't worry you won't have to endure this place much longer. Tomorrow at dawn you're to be executed... And I have a little added surprise."

Hans furrowed his brow in confusion. "What kind of surprise?"

The minister smirked with derision. "Oh, one that I'm sure you will be delighted with."

"Why, what is it?" Hans queried further.

Borgman smirked. "You're going to have some company at your execution."

_Company? _Now he was even more perplexed. "Who?"

The head minister smiled this time. "The former Queen of Arendelle."

Hans eyes widened in shock, wondering if he had heard him correctly. "W-What...did...you just say?... D-Do ..you mean Elsa?"

The minster simply nodded before turning to leave.

A low hiss of pain escaped his lips as Hans lurched forwards, screaming in protest. "But she hasn't done anything wrong! This is all my fault. Everything!"

Without looking back Borgman replied. "Well almost everything. Except the fair Queen lost control after defending you. She attacked the council, and the Princess. Therefore she has been dethroned, charged with treason, and she too is to be executed as stated by Arendelle law."

_No!_

* * *

Elsa had never felt so degraded, so vulnerable. She had heard the door click open, but in her barren cell, she chose to ignore the footsteps as they thudded closer.

"Look at me?" came a voice in the darkness.

Elsa tried to tilt her head, coldness spreading throughout her entire body as she realized who the deepened voice belonged to. "What do you want?"

Minister Borgman stepped forward, until he was face to face with the former Queen. "I am here to inform you that your execution has been arranged for tomorrow at dawn. And don't worry, you'll have the pleasure of your lover's company."

Tears trickled down her face at the helplessness of her situation. It all seemed so surreal. Like this was all a terrible nightmare and she would wake up, safe and warm in her bed. _Who am I kidding._

"You'll be glad to know, I am also offering you a private execution. Only royalty who wishes to attend will be present, along with the ministers, and if you request it, you may have two of your chosen attendants to be present."

_It would have to be Kai and Gerda._

"As your Father was a very good friend of mine, I've also chosen to grant you clemency. You see, usually our beheadings are carried out with an axe, and in the past with a rather inexperienced executioner. Therefore I have sent for the best headsman in the land. I am told that his sword can slice the head in one swift blow. I hope this will ensure your death will be as painless as possible."

_Sword, axe, what does it matter? Whichever weapon is used, decapitation to a degree is bound to be painful. _Elsa swallowed hard as she clutched her neck.

"You're very lucky Elsa, that I am in charge. The others were rooting for you to be burnt at the stake, which would have been a much more excruciating method, wouldn't you agree?"

_How would I know? Although I imagine it to be quite torturous. _She didn't answer, instead firing her next question at the minister. "What about Hans? will he be treated to the same merciful death?"

"No. I'm afraid, I won't allow him the same courtesy."

She tried to control her swirling emotions. "Well I guess I should be grateful then."

Borgman came closer, until he was all but a hairs bredth away. "You know I find it laughable that you can still show any affection for that man."

"What would you know!"

"Of course, what would I know," Borgman sniggered. "Now, just to show you that I am a fair man, and as tradition states, I am granting you one last request."

"Request?" _Well to be set free might be a start, so I can freeze you into an ice sculpture. _

Borgman tapped his foot impatiently. "So, what shall it be?"

"I'd like to see Hans."

"I was rather hoping you wouldn't have said that. But I am a man of my word, so on this occasion I will grant your request." The minister opened the door, summoning the guards. "Please unchain the prisoner."

* * *

As she was led to the cell where Hans resided, she squinted in the dim light at the figure slumped in the corner. A slight sliver of light cast itself on his pale, gaunt face. As she sank down beside him, he slowly opened his eyes. "Elsa?"

"Yes it's me Hans."

He shifted into a near sitting position, his eyes never leaving her beautiful face. Once Hans was comfortable, he curled his fingers around hers, whispering softly. "Elsa what have you gone and done?"

"It doesn't matter. What matters now is that we can be together, forever. Free from their prejudice, from their persecution."

"No Elsa, that is not what I wanted! You're weren't supposed to be here, you're not supposed to die. You had everything. A kingdom, your sister, a future as a great ruler."

"I tried Hans. I tried to be the best I could be. I tried to control these powers, but they are the curse I always knew they were."

"No! you controlled them once. You can do it again." His smile was comforting, but not enough to stop the unquenchable guilt gnawing away inside of her. He brought his hand up gently to her cold cheek, caressing it with such delicateness. His heart ached for her. How could he ever forgive himself. This was all his fault. If he had never returned to Arendelle. If he hadn't been hellbent on revenge. If he had just left them alone, none of this would ever have happened."

"No, you're wrong. These powers will always be part of me. They will always control me. They're dangerous, I'm dangerous! Mama and Papa should have had me put to death after I hurt Anna." Before she knew what was happening, she was lashing out. Unleashing ice from her hands. Snow already swirling around her.

Hans tried to stay close, but he was battered by the mini storm she had created. "Elsa, calm down, please."

She summoned a small block of ice in her hands, squeezing it, crushing it with all her strength. Until all that was left was shards cutting into her hand, causing crimson blood to drip to the floor.

Hans moved instantly back to her side, taking her hand, examining the damage. He carefully removed a few small shards embedded in her palm. "You should be more careful."

She yanked her hand away. "What does it matter? why does any of it matter?" Then a thought dawned on her. "You can escape. I can get you out of here."

"And where would I go?"

"Somewhere. Anywhere that's far from here. You can have the freedom."

Hans looked at her with a heartbroken smile. "What about you?"

"I can't come with you," Elsa told him flatly.

"Then I'm not going. I'll stay here and pay for my actions. I will not run. I am not a coward. Besides, I could never live with the knowledge with what I've done to you."

There was a million things she wanted to say, but there were only three words which sprang to mind. "I love you."

Hans leaned in, pressing a tender kiss to her lips. Elsa kissed back, her breath hitching as she realized how soft and gentle they were.

His warmth against her coldness was soothing. "Hans I need you."

Hans gripped her waist with one hand and the back of her head with the other. She opened her mouth further, this time in more desperation. He pressed her against the wall and she didn't resist. His hands continue to touch, grab, reveling in every part of her porcelain skin. He was respectful though. She was like a goddess and her body a temple.

Elsa had never felt anything like this before. She wanted more, needed more, but just as she was about to explore further, their lowly encounter was rudely interrupted by a group of guards. They wrenched Hans away from her, hitting him with the hilt of their sword, before forcing him to his knees and chaining his hands.

Elsa was dragged by two other guards, and pushed towards the door. Minister Borgman stared at her in repulsion. "So was the little witch contemplating loosing her innocence to that filth? well sorry to disappoint," he added mockingly.

Elsa refused to look at him. "I wish to return to my cell now."

Borgman motioned for the guards to escort Elsa back to her cell. Once they had returned, the minister waited until the guards had restrained her, and he then ordered them out. "You know, I may have thought by now you would be pleading, begging for mercy, but you seem to be taking your impending death very well."

Elsa tried to contain her emotions. "Leave me!" she ordered, irritation lending her voice strength.

"Very well," Borgman replied, retreating towards the door.

The last thing she heard was the key in the lock, and she was left in darkness.

* * *

Several hours had passed since the guards and Borgman had left her alone to her thoughts. She was tired and hungry, but she refused to eat or sleep. Instead she straightened herself, head held high, determined not to let them break her spirit. Elsa could do nothing but relish in the small amount of time she had gotten to spend with Hans. Realizing, that in that one moment she almost had the chance to experience pure ectasy, almost.

Elsa was brought out of her reverie by a set of light footsteps, a glowing lantern, and lastly a slender figure with strawberry-blonde braids, swaying as she walked. "If you're here to pass judgement, you're too late, they've already done that."

Anna crouched down in front of her sister. "I'm not here to pass judgement, I'm here to understand."

"Understand what?"

"Why you did it, any of this. Why did you attack them?"

Elsa slowly shook her head. "I don't know. I don't know what came over me. But they deserved it, Anna, you should have heard them. So much prejudice. It was like they still hadn't accepted me. They still believe I'm a monster."

"Then you played right into their hands," Anna explained. "You've given them the excuse they've needed to condemn you."

"It doesn't matter. They hate me, you hate me, and after this, the people of Arendelle will hate me. I was duty bound to protect this kingdom, and all I've done is cause destruction."

"Wait, what? No-one hates you. I certainly don't hate you, I never did. I just couldn't accept that you'd fallen for Hans, not after what he did. I mean, it wasn't rational for you to end up having feelings for someone who had caused so much chaos and pain."

"Anna, please I-"

The Princess waved her hand causing her sister to stop mid-sentence. "Please, let me finish. At first I thought perhaps it was just an infatuation, but now I know better. I think I'm starting to believe that maybe I was wrong about him. Maybe he has redeemed himself. After all, you did say he saved your life."

Elsa gazed at her younger sister. "I never thought I would ever see myself loving a man, who hurt you...us, so much. But he really has changed. At first I was simply marrying him, to save you. But the more time I spent with him, the more I realized we had a lot more in common then I first thought. We were like two lost souls destined to be together."

"I guess I can kind of understand that," Anna admitted truthfully

Elsa's eyes drooped sadly. "And now we will be two lost souls, together, forever."

Anna's face contorted in rage. "How can they do this? how can they just order your execution?"

"They have every right. I was out of control, I was a threat."

"Only to their massive egos," Anna retorted. "There has to be something I can do."

"I'm no longer Queen, Anna. They have all the power, the sooner you accept that the better."

"No Elsa, I don't accept it. You're my sister, my own flesh and blood. I can't let you die, I just can't."

"It's okay Anna, it'll be okay," Elsa whispered comfortingly. She glanced upon the wound to her sister's shoulder, feeling unimaginable guilt at hurting her again. Closing her eyes, she gently pressed her hand over the injury and let the ice flow from her, soothing the wound.

"Thank you," Anna said before throwing herself into her sister's arms, sobbing uncontrollably. "It's not okay, Elsa. It's not okay. They're going to kill you. Is that what you want, do you want to die?"

"If it means Hans and I can be together, then yes."

With a shuddering sigh, Anna recoiled from her sister. "But what about me, do want me to be alone, again? I've only just got you back. I can't lose you again."

Elsa stroked Anna's tear streaked face. "You'll never be alone. You have Kristoff. You'll get married, have a family. And when the time comes, you'll become Queen, and lead our people to greatness."

But-"

"There is no but Anna, you just do what is expected of you, nothing more."

The young Princess nodded. "Yes Elsa. And don't worry, I'll be there with you, until the end."

_No, no, no. _"Anna no, you can't be there."

"Why not?" concern evident in the younger Princess' voice.

"Because I don't want you to have to witness something like that."

Anna was insistent as she grabbed her sister's hands "Elsa, I want to be there for you."

Her heart was pounding, her hands clammy, her head spinning. _Why is Anna pushing this? _ "Anna, I will not have you there."

Anna was fighting tears now. "That's... not your... decision to make."

"Please Anna, do this one thing for me. I beg of you."

"But I love you, and-"

"I said no!" So much pent up fury unleashed itself. Ice plastered the walls and floors. A thick blizzard was already forming, and bolts of ice shot uncontrollably from her hands. "You need to go, it's not safe, I'm not safe."

Anna was pleading now. "Elsa, I know you would never hurt me."

_Just go Anna! why isn't she leaving? _"You're wrong Anna. I did hurt you!"

"Yes, but that was my fault."

"No, when we were kids. I hit you in the head. I caused you to have your memory erased. I'm the reason you spent thirteen years all alone!"

"Elsa?"

"Get out Anna! Get out!"

"Resentment, anger, frustration, all mingled with her own muffled cries as Anna bolted from the room.

Elsa rocked on her knees, as tears began to fall. She refused to sob, though she would have liked to. But that would have shown weakness and in her final hours that was something she refused to do. She wouldn't give anyone the satisfaction of knowing how shattered she was inside.

* * *

**Phew that was extremely angsty to write. Okay so it seems Elsa and Hans' situations are no better...unless Anna can do something...Come on Anna think...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you once again for all the reviews last chapter.**

**To the guest reviewers who mentioned as to where is Kai, Gerda and Kristoff are. Yes my bad, but I had so much other stuff to write. I'll admit I kinda neglected them. However they will be included in this chapter.**

**Sorry no olaf in this fic. Sadly I'm not too good at writing him.**

********Please be aware two use of cuss words in this chapter**************

* * *

**Chapter twenty two.**

As Anna ran sobbing from the dungeons, her mind was swarming with so many emotions. Fear, rejection, anger, love. Elsa had just openly admitted to her, the very reason for her complete isolation for all those years. Hans had been right all along. Her sister, the one person she loved more then anything in this world, had sacrificed her entire childhood to keep her safe. Elsa had protected her for so long, and now she felt so powerless to protect her sister from certain doom.

Racing through the palace she ran into none other then Gerda and Kai, who both had a look of total despair on their faces. "Princess Anna?" Gerda announced as she beheld the sobbing royal. "Where have you been? we've had the entire staff searching for you, not to mention Kristoff who has been out of his mind with worry."

"I went to see Elsa," she choked out in between heart-wrenching sobs."

Kai stepped forward, bowing sadly before Anna, his face holding a worried expression. "Your Highness, please forgive us, but we have only just heard about what happened."

Gerda wrapped her arms tighter around the Princess. "Oh, your Highness, this is just terrible news. I-I can't believe what they're saying is true."

"Your Highness," Kai said. "Minister Borgman has been very vague on details. I think it maybe better coming from you."

"Why, what exactly has the Minister told you?"

Gerda still held the trembling Princess, before Kai continued. "That her Majesty had been conspiring with King Hans to overthrow the kingdom, and gain control of Arendelle. And that he poisoned you in order to get you out of the way. He also said that the Queen knew how serious your situation was all along."

"No! none of that is true. I mean, some of it is true, and yes Elsa was aware of Hans poisoning me, but you see he had her completely trapped. He had promised her he could save me, if she agreed to the marriage. She had to go along with his plan. She had no choice."

Kai gazed at the young woman, speechless. "Oh my goodness, this is worse then I thought. But I have to say this is a terrible, delicate situation we have been faced with. I mean her Majesty attacked the Ministers. She has only shown them that under enormous pressure, she is still not in full control of her powers."

Anna shook her head, before lifting it from the maids shoulder. "But she didn't mean it, I know she didn't. They were mean and cruel. They haven't truly accepted her, or her powers. In their eyes she was already guilty before she went into that council room. The Minister was already screaming for her to abdicate the throne. They probably just hated the fact that a woman was running the kingdom, and now they're using this whole Hans thing as a reason to condemn her."

"Princess Anna, what would you have us do?" Kai then inquired.

"Please, I'd just be grateful if you would be there for my sister tomorrow. I know she would want nothing more then to have you both there by her side."

Gerda grasped the Princess' hands. "Of course we will be there. We will do anything that is asked of us. Now come along and let me draw you a hot bath. And while we are at it we can search for that fine man of yours, he's been worried sick."

Anna nodded gratefully at the elderly maid, and was ready to follow when Kai swept in beside her, placing a hand on her delicate shoulder. "Your Highness, forgive me for asking, but will you not be there tomorrow?"

"Sadly my sister, has ordered me to stay away. Funny, she's still giving me orders, even when she's no longer Queen."

Kai raised an eyebrow. "What did you say?"

"I said she shouldn't be giving me orders when she is no longer Queen."

Kai was suddenly intrigued. "So she abdicated the throne?"

"No! those bastards deposed her as Queen, before they charged her with treason. Didn't that heinous Minister tell you that?"

"No, he neglected to mention that little detail."

For some strange reason, Anna felt a tinge, a spark, maybe even a small glimmer of hope. "Does this change anything?"

Kai smiled. "Yes your Highness, this changes everything."

Anna furrowed her eyebrows. "It does?"

"You see if your sister is no longer Queen, then according to Arendelle law, the next rightful heir automatically inherits the throne," Kai explained.

"You mean..."

"Yes your Highness. As next in line, you are our new Queen, and gain all the power of the kingdom. Even enough to save your sister," the head servant informed her.

Anna couldn't believe it. _Why didn't I think of that? _She needed to find Minster Borgman immediately, and put an end to this absurdity.

* * *

Anna had searched the entire palace, but she couldn't find the Minister anywhere. She was aware the hour was late, but this simply couldn't wait. Two lives were on the line, one of which was very, very precious. She was getting desperate, her heart pounding in her chest. She zoomed down towards the throne room, which was the one place she hadn't yet looked. She was rounding the corner when she crashed head on into the tall, burly, blond-haired figure.

"Anna?"

"Kristoff?" she sobbed, throwing herself into her lovers arms.

"Anna there you are," he said breathlessly, stroking her hair. "Didn't you hear Gerda when she said she was running you a bath."

"I can't Kristoff, not at a time like this. I have to find the Ministers. I know how to save my sister."

Kristoff widened his eyes in shock and surprise. "You do, how?"

"It's silly really. I can't believe I never thought of it before. You see, now that Elsa is no longer Queen, it means I am. Isn't that wonderful. I can overturn the execution order. I can grant a pardon to both Hans and Elsa. I can save them both. I just have to find Minister Borgman. Now where is that little twerp?"

"Actually, come to think of it, I saw him, not half hour ago, heading towards the dungeons."

Anna grabbed his arm. "Well, what are we waiting for, let's go."

* * *

Minister Borgman was returning from the dungeons, when Anna and Kristoff caught up with him. She had been so ready to confront him, but now, with his smug demeanor, she hesitated.

The Minister himself was a little surprised to see the young Princess wandering about so late. "Your Highness..." his eyes then flicked across to Kristoff. "I don't believe we've had the pleasure of being introduced."

"I'm Kristoff. Princess Anna and I are-"

"Spare me the sordid details, young man," Borgman chided. "So what can I do for you at this late hour? I was just about to retire. I have a long exciting day ahead of me tomorrow. Some entertainment if you will."

_Entertainment? What a sick man he is. _Anna clenched her fist, ready to pummel this man. But she was the Queen now, she had to start acting like one. Yes, now she really was ready to confront him. "Actually, about that-"

"About what?" Borgman raged, already sounding displeased.

"I would like for you to release the prisoners."

"Excuse me?"

Anna raised her chin, trying to look as regal as possible, but she was no Elsa. "As a matter of fact, I'm not asking. I'm teling you to release the prisoners, by order of the Queen."

Borgman looked at her in total indignation. "You, the Queen!"

Anna rolled her eyes. "It would seem that if you depose a Queen, then the next in line ascends to the throne. Or have you forgotten that yourself, Minister?"

Borgman was lost for words. _Who told her? Great, my plan is falling apart at the seams. Well I won't have it. This dumb, naïve child knows nothing. She'll believe anything lies I feed her. _He bowed in front of her. "Forgive me your Majesty. It would seem you are correct in your knowledge. Now of course I can release the prisoners, however I have to assemble the Ministers together first. I can arrange a meeting in one hour."

Kristoff was confused. "Why do you need to do that? Surely if Queen Anna has given you an order, then you follow it."

"You boy, know nothing. Now if you give me one hour, we can have this entire mess cleared up, and your sister will be freed immediately."

Anna had no idea if what he was saying was true. Elsa had always dealt with the political side of things. But she knew her sister's planned execution was taking place in just over eight hours time, so she needed to have this sorted swiftly.

"We can meet in the council room. But you will need to come alone, I'm afraid. This meeting is intended for the Queen, and the Queen alone."

Anna gazed at Kristoff, noticing his look of disapproval. "Of course Minister."

The Minister bowed to her before sauntering off, hiding a smirk.

Kristoff glared at Borgman as he strolled off. "I really don't like that guy."

Anna nodded in agreement. "He's a pompous jerk that's for sure. Once Elsa is freed and becomes Queen again, I am going to demand she fires them all."

Kristoff nudged her playfully. "Or we could just get her to freeze them. They might make attractive courtyard decorations."

Anna chortled. "Sometimes I really do like you." She kissed him on the cheek before she headed upstairs. Perhaps she did have time for that bath after all.

* * *

Anna glided into the council room to face the Ministers. She was feeling refreshed, her mind totally clear.

Borgman emerged from the darkened corner. "So your Majesty, glad you could make it."

"Where are the others?" she asked curiously.

"Oh they will be here shortly. It is rather late, many had to woken from sleep to be here. Now could I interest you in a drink?"

Anna shook her head. She was just keen to get this over with as soon as possible. "No thank you."

"Oh come on. I know how these meetings can be. All that talking does tend to make ones throat dry."

Anna relented. "Well okay then, just the one."

Borgman locked eyes with hers as he handed her the glass. "There you are, your Majesty."

Anna took a sip of the liquid before letting out a huge cough. "Oh my goodness, that is strong."

"Twenty year old malt, I retrieved from the cellar. Thought you might need something stiff to get you through this meeting."

Anna paced nervously across the room, taking sip after sip of the beverage. "How much longer?" she asked impatiently.

Borgmans's lips curled into a smug grin. "Not long now, my Queen."

Suddenly Anna felt dizzy, she clutched the table for support.

"Are you okay my Queen?" Borgman asked, feigning concern.

"I don't think I'm used to something so...so.." she staggered backwards, her vision blurring. "Minister, where are they?" she slurred.

"Oh they're not coming. What was the point of disturbing them, so late."

"What are you talking about?" she queried as she crumpled to the floor, barely able to keep her eyes open.

He glowered at her. "Do you not get it? Do you not understand? For the sake of this kingdom. The witch has to die."

"What...did...you...do?" she gasped.

Borgman leered over her. "It's nothing harmful, just a sleeping potion I obtained from a local apothecary. It will put you to sleep for hours. Don't worry, by the time you awaken, your sister will be very much dead."

"You can't do this... " she whispered as she slipped into darkness.

Once he was sure she was fully asleep, Minister Borgman grabbed her arms and started to drag her towards the door. He knew he would have to hide her until the execution was over. But as he neared the doorway, fear gripped him. He suddenly realized he hadn't thought this through at all. _When she wakes, she'll tell. Now she's Queen, she'll most likely have me imprisoned, or worse, order my execution. I can't have that._

After venturing to the palace kitchen, he returned to the council room with a potato sack and slipped it over the Queen. He was almost done when he was interrupted by a fellow member. Borgman gulped nervously. "Ivan?"

The younger Minister gasped at the scene before him. "Minister Borgman what in Gods name are you doing?"

"I had to. It seems that someone let her in on the little secret that with the former Queen deposed, she can immediately take the throne. She was already giving her orders to release the snow bitch and that filthy rat. I had to take matters into my own hands."

"She is not our target though." Ivan argued, a little worried at the situation his fellow Minister had created.

"Ivan, don't worry. We can just dispose of her."

"Are you serious? She is the Queen."

Borgman's face darkened, his eyes narrowed. "No witch with freak powers, or silly naïve little wench is going to take charge of this kingdom. Now if you don't help me get rid of her. I'll make you my accomplice, and we'll both be facing execution should we be found out."

Ivan sighed. "What do you propose we do with her?"

"We'll drown her. You are to take her down to the fjord and insure she sinks to bottom."

As Ivan slung the sleeping Queen over his shoulder, his face paled. "I can't do this."

"If you value your life, you'll do exactly as I've told you," Borgman spat with contempt.

The younger Minister effortlessly carried the Queen down to the waters edge. He filled the sack with rocks to help weigh it down. He then waded into the freezing water until he was waist deep. Then he placed the sack into the dark water. Watching and waiting for it to sink beneath the surface.

* * *

Kristoff had awoken well before dawn to loud shouting and commotion outside. He realized that this was the morning of the execution, but how? why? _Wasn't Anna suppose to be in negotiations with the Ministers to have their decision overturned?_ As he glanced out of the window his eyes flitted the entire courtyard. A lump caught in his throat as he caught sight of the scaffolding being raised, and crowds of people who he didn't even recognize congregating around it. _What has happened?_

He quickly dressed himself and raced down the hall to Anna's bedchambers, hammering on the door relentlessly. "Anna?! Anna?!" There was no response. So he banged louder until he was disturbed by footsteps approaching. He looked down the hallway only to see Kai walking towards him.

"Kai, have you seen Anna? I mean have you any idea what happened last night? I thought Anna was supposed to be meeting with the Ministers."

"I haven't seen her Majesty since yesterday evening, but the guards just came for Gerda. She has been summoned to prepare Elsa for her execution. I don't understand it. If Queen Anna ordered them to stop the execution, then they would have no choice but to obey."

"Maybe we should go in," Kristoff suggested. "She may have...just overslept."

"Kai nodded. "Yes of course."

Kristoff slowly pushed open the door, half expecting to see Anna sprawled out on the bed, hair in disarray, drooling onto the pillow. But he gasped when the bed was neatly made, with no sign it had even been slept in.

"Something is very wrong here," Kai announced nervously.

"Kristoff let out an exasperated sigh. "Looks like we're going to need to find Minister Borgman."

* * *

Elsa hadn't slept a wink. She had tried, but she just couldn't. The light gleaming through the small narrow window to her cell, told her that dawn would soon be approaching. The day of reckoning was almost upon her, and Hans. She had almost regretted telling Anna to stay away. Oh how she really needed her right now.

She heard the door click open and a guard entered. "You have a visitor."

Elsa stood weakly. She was hoping that Anna had been her usual rebellious self, and ignored her request. But when the figure stepped forward, she recognized the woman as none other then Gerda, her maid.

"Your Majesty," Gerda cried as she embraced the former Queen.

Elsa smiled at the older woman. "You need not use that title any longer Gerda. It no longer applies."

Gerda managed to return an affectionate smile. "I don't care what they say. You'll always be the Queen to me."

The older woman then moved to stand behind Elsa, combing through her hair, styling her blonde tresses into a bun, similar to the one she wore for her coronation. Then she proceeded to apply a little make up, before stepping back to admire the woman in front of her. "There, you look absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you," Elsa said, as an icy tear rolled down her cheek.

"Now I've brought you a dress, but I'll understand if you choose not to wear it."

Elsa stared down at her own attire. Her sparkling ice dress would suffice. "I think I'll stick with the one I'm wearing, if you don't mind."

"That suits you best." Gerda replied. "It matches the color of your eyes."

"Thank you Gerda, for this. I mean I'll understand if you don't want to stay with me...you know.."

"You may not know this, your Majesty. But I helped bring you into this world, and I'll be there for when you leave it."

Elsa hugged the maid tightly. "I want to thank you for everything you've done for me, and Anna. Your service has been exceptional. Please help look after Anna for me. She has a lot to learn."

"Of course your Majesty."

The women were interrupted by two guards entering the room. They stalked across towards Elsa and gripped her arms. "It's time."

_It's time._

* * *

Ivan stared down at the motionless body laying in front of him. He gently slapped her cheek. "Queen Anna, wake up!"

Anna groaned as she groggily opened her eyes, her surroundings foggy. "Where am I?"

"That matters not. What matters now is that your sister is about to be executed."

"No Elsa!"

* * *

**Next chapter sees Hans and Elsa facing Execution...unless...Come on Anna, hurry!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay so this is it. The fate of Hans and Elsa is in my hands. Is Anna going to save them. Well read on and find out.**

**Thank you to all your reviews, comments etc.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty three.**

_A condemned man, ready to pay for my crimes against Arendelle, but more importantly against the one woman I've grown to love so much, Elsa._

She had been the only person who had occupied his thoughts on what was to be his last night on this earth. Her smile, her touch, even her uniqueness. The very thought that they would never share a life together weighed heavily on his mind.

Tears now threatened to fall from his emerald green eyes and his lips trembled uncontrollably. It wasn't the thought of dying that scared him. It was the very thought that Elsa was about to share his terrifying fate.

_I deserve this. But Elsa, she doesn't deserve this. How am I ever going to forgive myself? _Death may have been an escape from his sins, but if there was some kind of after-life, he was sure it wouldn't be pleasant. If there was indeed a heaven and hell; then he was sure hell was where he was going.

Time passed quickly, and soon the first streaks of sunlight gleamed on the horizon. He knew now it was time to prepare himself. As a matter of fact he had just made the finishing touches to his attire when the guards thundered in. "It's time!" they boomed.

Hans stood immediately. He would go out there with dignity, head held high. The only solace he found comfort in, was that he would at least have the chance to see Elsa one last time.

* * *

After a desperate search of the palace, Kristoff and Kai had found Minister Borgman in the library indulging in what looked to be a celebratory drink.

Borgman spun around as the two men burst into the room, breathless and fraught with concern.

"What can I do for you two gentlemen?" he asked rather calmly.

Kristoff didn't waste any time in questioning the Minister. "Where is she? where's Anna?"

Borgman feigned innocence. "How should I know where she is. You know; you really should take better care of your precious Queen, especially considering she is the last heir to the throne."

"She came to see you last night, and now she's missing," Kristoff hissed angrily.

"Missing? oh dear that is unfortunate. However, what makes you think I had anything to do with her disappearance."

Kai spoke up. "Because, you're possibly the last person who may have seen her."

The Minister's eyes gleamed smugly. "Why was she coming to see me again?"

Kristoff gritted his teeth in frustration. His hand curled into a fist ready to punch this pesky little toad. "You know why! She was coming to have the order for Elsa's execution overturned."

Borgman almost had a bored look on his face. "Ah yes, now I remember. I organized the meeting, but she failed to show. Maybe she simply realized the depth of her sister's betrayal after all."

Kristoff's blood ran cold. _She didn't show? _"No! you're lying. There was nothing more important to her then saving Elsa's life."

Anger flashed in Borgman's eyes. "Watch your tongue young man. Just remember to whom you're talking to. Now as I've already told you, we waited and waited, but we just assumed she changed her mind."

Kai hovered close to Borgman. "This isn't over. If I find one shred of evidence that proves you've hurt the Queen in any way, shape or form. It will be you who'll be facing the executioner's axe."

"Empty threats don't suit you petty servant. Now, if you'll both excuse me, I have an execution to attend."

"What are we going to do?" Kristoff inquired nervously after the Minister had vacated the room. "Without Anna we can't stop the execution. Hans and Elsa are going to die." He was panicking now. "Do you think we should tell Elsa?"

"Absolutely not lad. Elsa is due to be executed. Do you honestly think she needs the added stress and worry that her sister is missing?"

Not entirely comfortable with the idea of withholding information regarding Anna, Kristoff relented. "I suppose not."

"Exactly. Now, I've already promised Elsa that I would be with her today, so you need to keep searching. Talk to everyone still in the palace, and if you come across any of the other Ministers, see if they know anything."

Kristoff knew that would be pointless. "Like they're going to give the likes of me any information. Even if they do know something. It's unlikely they will divulge information. As a matter of fact it wouldn't surprise me if all of them are somehow involved in a big conspiracy."

"Well maybe so, but they are not a force to be trifled with. Our first priority is locating the Queen."

"Yes, of course." Kristoff concurred, before hastily leaving the room in search of Anna. _Come on Anna. Where are you?_

* * *

"Why are you helping me?" Anna asked Ivan as he helped the young Queen to her feet. "You accused my sister of trying to kill me. You're as much responsible for sending my sister to her death as the rest of them."

"I was wrong. Minister Borgman's actions were out of control. He craves control, power. Something he can never have under Elsa's rule. Especially with those powers of hers. He knows if he was to rid himself of her, he can take control of Arendelle's affairs."

"But even with Elsa out of the way. I'll be the Queen. He still isn't going to be in control."

Ivan raised an eyebrow. "Really? Sorry to have to say this to you; your Majesty, but do you know anything about running a kingdom?"

Anna shook her head. "Well...no, but I've not had time to learn."

"I rest my case. Look, the thing is Minister Borgman has been very patient. He has simply been biding his time, waiting for an opportunity for your sister to slip up. And she slipped up big time. He knew with just the right motivation he could get her to snap, to unleash her powers. Become a threat to Arendelle and its citizens."

"And what about the people of Arendelle? How come they've just accepted this?" Anna asked curiously.

"They are not aware of Elsa's plight. There has been no public announcement. He wanted to keep it all very hush hush."

"So how is he going to explain what happened to their Queen?" Anna queried further. "She would never just abandon her people, never."

"Well she did once before," Ivan reminded her.

"That was different," Anna retaliated. "Every one knows about her powers now. They've accepted her as their Queen."

Ivan went on to explain Minister Borgman's plan. "He was going to make it look like she suffered a terrible accident. As a matter of fact he was going to hatch a plan to get rid of both Hans and Elsa, until of course the perfect opportunity presented itself."

_That snake. He is more manipulative and evil then Hans ever was. _"Well he can't be allowed to get away with this. You have to help me."

Ivan nodded, bowing to her. "Yes, your Majesty." As she turned to leave he quickly grabbed her arm. "Look, I may agree that you know nothing about running a kingdom, but you still have the power to save your sister. Don't let Borgman, or the other Minister's tell you differently."

Anna nodded. "I won't."

* * *

Elsa trembled as she was led across the courtyard towards the wooden platform which had been erected especially for the beheadings. A few nobles and dignitaries who had come to watch, stood silent. Only bowing their heads as Elsa gracefully walked by.

For several of the guards, leading their former Queen to her death was unexpectedly difficult. This wasn't some vile criminal they were escorting. This was their strong, powerful ruler, who was about to meet an untimely end.

Gerda walked closely behind Elsa, tears streaming down the older woman's face. She was wordlessly praying for some kind of reprieve or mercy to be granted to the former Queen. She reflected on how she had cared for, and served this loving young woman, only barely into adulthood, from the cradle and now to the grave.

As she hiked up her dress to climb the steps leading to the platform, Elsa's eyes flicked to the crowd, searching for any sign of her sister, hoping beyond hope she could lay her eyes on her one last time. _No! I told her not to come. Why would she even want to see me anyway? She's probably disappointed in me. I was supposed to be the Queen, a leader and I've failed her; I've failed Arendelle and its people._

Minister Borgman was already waiting on the platform along with a priest and two executioners, both clad in black. Each man's face was hidden underneath a black mask, but both carrying weapons to carry out the task at hand. However, whilst one held a large axe, the other held a long double edged sword.

Elsa could feel herself shivering. _Why am I shivering? __oh maybe because I'm about to have my head chopped off in front of all these people. _

* * *

As Hans appeared before the roaring crowd, there were screams of rage. One elderly lady lashed out, striking the former Prince across the face, before she was restrained. "You filthy scum, I hope you rot in hell!"

_Who are these people? Surely they're not royalty. Well if they are, then they shouldn't be. Wait, what? I was royalty once, and just look at what I've done._

As Hans stepped up to the wooden platform, he caught a glimpse of Elsa receiving some kind of last rites prayer service from the priest. His heart sank. She still looked as beautiful and as radiant as ever. But aside from her looks she was still so pure, so innocent. If there was such a place as heaven, he was almost certain she would be accepted there.

The priest moved away from Elsa and stalked towards Hans, his prayer book in hand. "Do you have sins you'd like me to forgive, young man?" the priest asked.

_Sins? yes lots of them. My whole life has been one big sin. It would have better if I hadn't been born at all._

"I don't think I can be forgiven for everything I've done," Hans quietly told the priest.

The priest smiled. "Anyone can be forgiven."

Instead of allowing the priest to offer some religious speech, Hans ran forward towards Elsa throwing himself at her feet. "Elsa! please forgive me. Forgive me for all of this. I can't die with the knowledge that you haven't forgiven me."

Elsa could do nothing but stare into those tear filled eyes, which were so full of remorse. "I love you Hans, and yes I forgive you."

He grabbed hold of her, pulling her into a tender hug, his lips quickly finding hers, kissing her passionately. "I love you, remember that. Always remember I love you."

Minister Borgman tossed his head in disdain, his face had turned an ugly shade of red. "Guards restrain the prisoner, for goodness sakes, this is preposterous. Then bring him forward. He gets to die first."

Elsa was about to object, until Borgman shushed her. "Now, now, no need to get upset my dear. Your time will come very soon."

"Kneel," the Minister then ordered him.

Hans shakily knelt down and the executioner with the axe stepped forward. "Don't look Elsa, please don't look."

Minister Borgman crouched down in front of Hans. "You know. The last traitor that was executed took five blows from the axe until his head was completely severed. Blunt you see. Can you just imagine the pain that man must have been in. You should be thankful that Elsa's death will be much more merciful."

Hans spat at the Minister Borgman, his saliva splattering over his face. "Just get this over with!"

Borgman laughed hideously. "You know what? I think I've changed my mind." He signaled to the guards holding Elsa. "Bring her forward instead."

"No! let me go first," Hans screeched. "I want to go first!" _I cant watch her die. I just can't. _

The guards faltered, until Borgman barked more authoritatively. "Bring the wicked sorcerer forward, now!"

With tears falling rapidly, Gerda crept forward embracing the young royal one last time. "You'll be at peace now, your Majesty."

Kai was up next. _How did it come to this? _"I've always thought of you as a daughter, your Majesty. It truly has been an honor to serve you."

"Thank you Kai. Please protect Anna. Teach her to be the best Queen she can be, and tell her that I love her dearly."

"I promise, your Majesty." _Now let's hope I can keep that promise. _He placed a kiss on her forehead before the guards gently removed her from his grip, and with great sadness forced her onto her knees.

The executioner then stepped forward and knelt down next to her, his head bowed, begging forgiveness. "Please mi'lady. Please forgive me, for what I am about to do."

Elsa smiled. This was in no way his fault. This is what he had been paid to do. To end her life. "Yes, of course. But in return may I ask something of you. Please make it swift. Don't let me suffer."

"There will be no pain," he reassured her, as he tried to focus on what had been asked of him. He had only ever executed men, the majority of which were murderous scoundrels. He had never once executed a woman, and certainly never one as young and beautiful as she. It rather pained him to have to do this.

Minister Borgman faced the crowds. "Elsa of Arendelle. You have been charged with treason and conspiring with a traitor to commit murder. Therefore you have been sentenced to death. Any last words?"

"I love you Anna, goodbye," she whispered. She then turned to Hans, Gerda and Kai. They had turned away unable to watch her demise.

Borgman looked at her boldly, apathetically as he motioned for the executioner to carry out the act.

The masked executioner now stood behind the Queen. Sighing deeply he brought the cold blade to rest gently on the back of her neck. Then with great power, he swung the weapon back in order to gain momentum.

She closed her eyes, thinking only of Anna, her beautiful baby sister. Wishing now she could have seen her one last time.

As the sword came down a voice echoed around the courtyard.

"By order of the Queen. Stop the execution!"

* * *

**Phew! I'm glad that is over with. And of course I couldn't let our dear Elsa and Hans die.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N okay you can all breathe a sigh of relief that Elsa survived her little execution. Along with Hans. I can't promise anything really gruesome will happen to Borgman, despite him being a very evil man.**

**Thank you for all the kind support and feedback. I also do realize that Elsa being head over heels in love with Hans may seem completely crazy, but how can anyone say how she would act. As in the movie an opportunity never presented itself. Besides everything Elsa does is clearly for the sake of a 'fictional' story and I will write it how I want to. **

**Warning: There will be two uses of bad language in this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four.**

There was an eerie silence as all eyes turned towards the young red-headed Queen.

Elsa slowly opened her eyes and raised her head at the familiar sound of her sister's voice. Her breathing which had virtually stopped just a few moments ago, returned to a slow, even pace. _Anna? _

The executioner was about to bring the sword down upon the former Queen's slender neck, when he heard the order. He stopped mid swing, allowing the heavy sword to clatter to the ground, breaking the endless silence.

Minister Borgman gasped, a horrified look splayed on his face as the young royal headed towards the platform, with Ivan walking briskly at her side. His eyes narrowed into slits. _Why isn't she dead? _Then he realized what must have happened. _Ivan! I knew you couldn't be trusted to carry out a simple task. You always were one of the weak ones._ Despite his obvious anger and annoyance, the Minister stood defiant. "May I ask the reason for halting this perfectly legitimate execution?"

As Anna stepped upon the platform, she turned to the Minister. "Release my sister, and Hans at once. As the reigning Queen, I give them both a full pardon. And as for you Minister Borgman, you tried to have me killed, not to mention your many other indiscretions."

Borgman scoffed. "This is ridiculous. I would never do such a thing."

Ivan stepped forward, no longer afraid to tell the truth. He took great pleasure in reminding the older Minister of his own malicious words. "Take her to the fjord and insure she sinks to the bottom, I believe you said."

There were gasps of shock and revulsion from the on looking crowd.

Anna concurred. "Yes indeed. If it wasn't for Ivan here, I would be lying dead at the bottom of the fjord right now, and my sister, the rightful Queen, would be dead." She signaled to the guards stood nearby. "Arrest him!"

Borgman howled in rage. "You can't do this! This is an absurdity! You can't touch me! I am the only person who gives a damn about this kingdom. The only one who sees that leaving it in the hands of such weak, pathetic women, is a sin."

"No, Minister Borgman. That is where you are wrong. From now on I relinquish all my duties as Queen and reinstate Elsa here as Arendelle's rightful ruler. My sister is the only one capable of taking care of this kingdom. You are just too blind to see it."

"Ha, foolish girl!" Borgman retorted. "She is the one who has been blinded. Blinded by her infatuation with that traitor," gesturing to Hans. "How is she expected to run a kingdom when she lets her heart rule her head? That is not how a Queen is supposed to act."

"Yes, maybe you're right," Anna agreed. "But if there is one thing I've learnt, it's people make bad choices, when they're mad, or scared or stressed."

Elsa's eyes widened. _She thinks I've made bad choices? Maybe she's right. Maybe I have allowed my heart to rule my head. I allowed myself to fall in love with Hans, and in doing so I put my entire kingdom in jeopardy. Perhaps this is just an infatuation. A desperate attempt to love and to be loved. That every heroic deed he carried out was that of his own making, or to further his agenda for his own selfish gain. _Elsa stared at Hans, her eyes meeting his. _Is he the man I really want? I was doing fine on my own. I had Anna, life was perfect, until he came along, and now my life is in utter turmoil._

Once the guards had Borgman in their custody. Kai and Gerda stepped forward, their faces beaming in utter delight. Kai gave a small bow to the Princess. "Your Highness, thanks the gods. We were so worried. Kristoff is out searching for you as we speak. If you'll excuse me, I will go find him immediately."

Anna nodded gratefully, before turning her attention to Elsa. She extended her hand, helping her older sister to her feet. "Sorry I'm a little late Elsa," Anna apologized."

Elsa smiled. "Better late then never, little sister."

Without further hesitation Anna wrapped her arms around her sister, enveloping her in a warm hug, savoring the closeness between them. "Oh Elsa, I really thought I'd lost you, that I was too late to save you."

"I didn't think I was ever going to see you again either," Elsa explained tearfully. "I thought I was going to die without ever seeing your face again. I'm so sorry for everything. I'll never going to leave you again Anna. I promise, that you and the kingdom come first, no matter what."

"What about Hans?" Anna asked.

"He'll understand," Elsa replied.

Anna pulled her sister in tighter, breathing in the scent of her hair. "I've missed you so much."

"Me too," Elsa whispered back.

Minister Borgman stared at the two sisters indignantly. He was disgusted that the fate of Arendelle rested in the hands of these mere children. He was so enraged, he knew he couldn't allow it to happen. In one swift move he pulled out a small dagger hidden in his inside pocket of his coat, and slashed the throat of one of the guards restraining him. Once the guard was writhing on the floor bleeding to death, he made a grab for the executioners sword.

Elsa and Anna who were still clutching each other, turned to the nearby commotion, only to see the very red faced Minister coming at them sword outstretched. He was ready to plunge the blade into both sisters in one fell swoop. Elsa immediately ushered her sister back, ready if need be to take the full impact of the weapon.

At the last minute Hans saw what was about to happen and flew towards Borgman. He was physically and mentally exhausted, but with the little strength he had left, he rammed into the Minister, knocking the sword from his hand and sending it sliding across the ground. Both men wrestled furiously. Borgman swiped the bloody dagger at Hans, but he was able to manouver effortlessly out of harms way, before landing a punch at the Ministers face.

"Ouch!" Borgman wailed as he gingerly rubbed his jaw.

Hans gave him no chance to recover as he dealt another blow to his left cheek. "You don't get to hurt them...ever again!"

Borgman sniggered. "You must have those two bitches wrapped so tightly around your little finger, it's painful to even think about. I mean they must be truly dumb, if they can't see what you are."

Hans' face contorted in rage. "They are not dumb! Do you hear me?" he yelled, his voice escalating in pitch.

"I should have put an end to them the moment their parents died. Slit their throats in their sleep. Blamed it on an assassin. No-one would have been any the wiser, no-one would have questioned it!"

Hans clenched his eyes shut. He knew what Borgman was trying to do, and as much as he wanted to unmercifully snap the Ministers neck for what he was saying, he suppressed all rage he was feeling towards the Minister. Instead he inhaled sharply and quickly turned to Elsa, who was still protecting Anna.

With Hans momentarily distracted, Borgman caught him off guard. He lashed out, slicing the dagger down his right arm. Blood immediately seeped through his shirt as Hans clutched it in pain. The Minister took full advantage of the situation, as he threw back the dagger ready to stab the former Prince in the heart. The tip of the blade had almost penetrated his skin when a blast of cold air hit him. He could feel his limbs stiffening, his whole body shivering.

He turned to Elsa who had her arms outstretched, her hands poised ready to launch another attack, if need be.

"You bitch! What have you done to me? You think you're powerful now, but really you're just a scared little girl."

"I've heard enough," Anna said. "Elsa freeze his mouth, we don't need to listen to him."

"No!" Elsa told her younger sibling. "I will not be like him. Guards take him away. I will deal with him later."

The guards dragged a screaming Borgman away as Elsa ran to Hans. She quickly placed her hands on his arm, releasing ice to soothe his wound, just like she had done to her sisters injury before.

"Thank you," he murmured before passing out in Elsa's arms.

* * *

Hans awoke to find himself in his room, alone, but at least lying comfortably in bed. His arm was heavily bandaged, and despite Elsa's soothing powers, it was still throbbing. _How long have I been asleep? _It was still daylight outside, so he figured it must have only been a few hours.

He was just about to clamber out of bed when he heard the door click open. He was pretty sure it was Elsa, so he was mildly disappointed when Anna appeared in the doorway.

"Anna?" Hans said after a tense moment of silence.

The Princess moved across to the side of the bed. "You sound disappointed."

"No, I just wasn't expecting it to be you," Hans exclaimed as he tried to sit himself back down comfortably. "I just figured that I would be the last person you would want to see."

Anna attempted to keep the professionalism. "I just came to say thank you for today."

Hans let out a shuddered breath. "Well I couldn't let anything to happen to you now, could I?"

"You mean you couldn't let anything happen to Elsa," Anna countered.

His next response actually shocked her. "Actually, I couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to either of you."

After a tangible silence, Anna spoke. "Look, I'm sorry Hans. Elsa may have forgiven you, but I ...I cannot."

Hans reassuringly touched her arm. "And I don't expect you to. What I did was despicable. The pain I put you through is inconceivable. I don't deserve your forgiveness, not ever."

Anna moved in closer, now seating herself on the edge of the bed. "How is your arm?"

Hans was a little surprised to find Anna in such close proximity, that he answered rather nervously "It's just a flesh wound, it'll heal."

"Good."

Hans tried to sit up further, but a pain shot through his arm. He sucked in a breath, waiting for the discomfort to pass.

"Whoa, be careful," Anna said, encouraging him to lay as still as possible. "The more you move around, the more you'll aggravate the wound."

Although overwhelmed at her apparent concern, he knew he had to ask about Elsa. "So Anna, how is she? how is Elsa?"

"She's fine, but right now she's resting. It's been a tough few days for her."

"For all of us," Hans reminded her softly.

"So, do you really love my sister?"

Hans glanced away, blushing red, unsure of how he should answer. "I...I do."

"Why?"

_Why? she asks. _"I don't really know myself. I can't fully explain it. But what I do know, is that whenever I'm around her, she fills a hole, a void. I've never had anyone do that before."

"Look Hans," Anna began to explain. "I know you say you love my sister, but she is a Queen. She has a responsibility, a duty. She is too important. She can't have any distractions."

Hans furrowed his brow in puzzlement. "What are you saying, your Highness?"

"You need to leave."

"What?" _Leave Elsa? _"Anna, you're crazy. Do you have any idea what you're suggesting? You want me to abandon your sister, after everything that has happened." Hans would admit that their relationship had become exponentially complicated, but to give up on it after every thing they had been through would be torture.

Anna's face turned deadly serious. "Let's face it Hans, you have nothing to offer her. You can't give her the life she deserves. If you truly love her, then you'll do this."

"But-"

Anna interjected. "Hans please. You'll never be accepted, not now, not after everything you've done."

His voice was beginning to crack. "Did Elsa...send you? Did...she ask you to say this...?

"No she didn't," Anna snapped. "Elsa doesn't even know I'm here."

As much as he hated to admit it, Anna was right. He was a disgraced Prince, a criminal. He had lied, cheated and manipulated her in order to gain her trust. He had nothing to offer her. Elsa was beautiful, kind and caring. She deserved so much better. "Can I at least say goodbye," he asked bitterly.

Anna stood. "Do it whilst she is asleep. It'll be less painful."

Hans slowly followed Anna down the hall to the Elsa's room, where she motioned him inside.

"I'll give you five minutes." She then left the two of them alone together.

Hans silently moved across to the bed where the Queen was sleeping. She was calm, peaceful and thankfully alive. However, it still broke his heart to think how close she had come to imminent death. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, silently praying that she would forgive him for what he was about to do.

Elsa stirred, but she did not awaken.

As he looked down at her; he was too lost for words. Pure emotion surged through him as he impulsively kissed the top of her head. "Goodbye Elsa."


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N Okay so this is the penultimate chapter, and I suggest that if you really hate the thought of Hans and Elsa pairing then it may a good idea not to read this chapter, as there will be some action between them (if you know what I mean) The scene will be 'not be' graphic as really I am hopeless at writing any kind of smut. But enough is said to realize the outcome.**

**I'm sorry to disappoint those who wanted a really cute, happy ending, but I think this is enough to please fans, if not then I'm really sorry. Elsa is a Queen and Anna will always come first in her life.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Five.**

Elsa restlessly tossed and turned. A bolt of lightning cracked across the sky, illuminating the darkened room for a split second. The Queen suddenly awoke to a loud clap of thunder which echoed around the room, and the sound of heavy rain pelting harshly against the large triangular window. Slowly, steadily she clambered out of bed, making her way across to the window. She looked up at the gray storm clouds billowing and swirling above her in the night sky.

Elsa reached for the lantern on the bedside table and took off towards her sister's room. She had always hated storms, and for thirteen years she had almost always had to endure them alone. This time though, she hoped she could find comfort with Anna. She headed down the hallway stopping abruptly outside her sister's room. "Anna?!" she called out as she knocked on the door. Elsa called out again, but still no answer. Another roar of thunder and Elsa jolted. _Elsa! don't be stupid. You're a grown woman, not some small child. _

Elsa cautiously opened the door to Anna's room and crept inside. "Anna?" she whispered softly. But as she held the lantern up, she found her sister's bed to be empty. _Where is she? _She then had a revelation. _Maybe she was __scared of the storm too. She must be with Kristoff. _But the last thing she wanted to do was to impose on her sister, and her boyfriend.

Another flash of lightning, a crash of thunder and Elsa found herself racing to Hans' room, her heart pounding in her chest. When she reached the door, she banged persistently. "Hans, it's me Elsa. Hans please open the door!"

Elsa pounded harder, but was still met with silence. _Where is everyone? _She threw open the door to find the room completely empty, rather like it had never been occupied at all. _Where is Hans? _Elsa now felt a pang of fear. Ice crusted the walls and trailed along the floor as she rushed to Kristoff's room in search of her sister.

When Elsa reached the door, she was breathless, and her limbs ached. She knocked relentlessly, until a very weary Kristoff answered the door.

"Oh it's you," he groaned, rubbing his eyes. As he did a double take, he instantly flung a hand over his mouth. "Elsa...um...sorry...your Majesty..how rude of me."

Elsa smiled. "It's okay Kristoff. I'm just looking for Anna."

Anna had already joined Kristoff at the door. "Elsa?" She quickly yanked her sister inside, sitting her down on the bed. She wrapped an arm protectively around her shoulder. "Elsa, are you okay?"

"I know this sounds ridiculous, but I was scared of the storm," Elsa explained. "I went to your room, but you weren't there."

"Yeah sorry about that," Anna said rather guiltily. "I've always kind of hated the lightning."

Elsa giggled, before continuing. "I didn't really want to disturb you and Kristoff, so I went to see Hans. But he wasn't in his room either. Actually, it kind of looked like he hasn't been there at all. Has he been relocated? because I could stay with him. I mean, it looks like you two might need some privacy."

Anna's face paled. "We weren't doing anything like that, I swear."

"No, nothing like that," Kristoff promptly added. "I was absolutely sleeping in the chair, wasn't I?"

Elsa chortled. "Really, you don't have to explain. You guys are practically married anyway."

"Yes, but we will keep to tradition and stay abstinent until we are officially married," Anna reminded her.

Kristoff, who was blushing slightly, nodded in agreement. "Yes, absolutely."

Elsa was glad to hear that. To have those thoughts that her sweet little sister would be engaged in any kind of sexual activity, kind of scared her. Hastily she changed the subject. "So, about Hans?"

"Well...well...he...kind-"

"Kind of what?" Elsa interrupted. "Come on little sister, usually you've got plenty to say."

Her answer was curt. "He left, Elsa."

A sharp pain tore through her chest, yet she didn't know why. "Left?...I..I don't understand."

Anna clasped her sister's hands that were now ice cold. "Because he finally understood what is expected of you, and how hard things would be if he stayed around."

An icy tear rolled down her cheek. "Why...why didn't he tell me?"

Anna held her sister tighter. "He figured, it would be better if he left whilst you were asleep."

She immediately withdrew from her sister's embrace. "Anna, did you know he was leaving? Did he tell you?"

Anna bit her bottom lip. "Yes."

The Queen began pacing wildly, soothing her temples, trying desperately to remain calm. "Why didn't you try to stop him?"

The last thing Anna wanted was to be involved in yet another feud with her sister, but sometimes she could be so infuriating. "He said it would be better this way."

Elsa then stopped, as her gaze met Anna's. "How long ago did he leave?"

"I'm not sure, a few hours. Why?" Suddenly the Princess felt an awful feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Elsa ran to the window. The storm was still raging outside. The ships which were docked, bobbed up and down in the rough swell. "Well, surely he couldn't have left in this storm."

"Elsa, he may have left hours ago," Anna reasoned. "I gave him one of our finest ships after all."

Elsa's eyes widened. "You gave him a ship!" _This just gets better. _She was already halfway out the door when Anna grabbed her wrist.

"Elsa, just let him go. It's better this way."

Elsa turned back to her sister, taking hold of her hands. "Don't you see, I can't just let him go...not without saying goodbye."

Anna took off after her sister, until Kristoff held her back.

"Just let her go Anna. She's a big girl. Let her deal with this on her own."

Anna fell into Kristoff's arms, never feeling so utterly defeated. "She doesn't have to deal with this on her own. I'm here for her now."

Kristoff kissed her forehead. "I know Anna, I know. And I'm sure Elsa knows too...just let her do this."

Anna shakily agreed. "Okay."

* * *

The storm was nowhere near to subsiding as Elsa took off towards the docks. The wind slapped at her face, the rain seeped through her dress. Luckily she didn't feel the cold, but she did feel extremely wet. She had no idea which boat he was on, in the darkness, they all looked the same. "Hans! Hans!"

Hans was trying to doze off when he heard her voice. _Elsa? No, it can't be. _He quickly clambered aboard the deck. The rain was lashing down. He couldn't see anything in the pitch blackness. "Elsa!"

The Queen could just make out a figure looming over the side of one of the larger ships. "Hans?!" _Thank god._

Once she was on board he hugged her furiously. "What are you doing here Elsa?"

"I came to see you, to ask why you were about to leave without saying goodbye," she replied tearfully.

Hans gazed sorrowfully into her big blue eyes. "I did say goodbye, but...you were asleep, and I didn't have the heart to wake you."

Elsa stared back into his emerald green eyes. "I thought I had done something wrong," she admitted.

"Oh Elsa, you could never do anything wrong." Hans felt his heart beating out of his chest, as he looked at her dripping wet form. "Come with me, you'll catch your death out here." He took her hand, leading her down into his cabin. Now in the candlelight he could see her properly. Even with her moist, wet skin, she was still divine. Never in his life had he lusted after a woman. She was beyond beautiful, she was like a goddess. Her porcelain face was indescribable. Her dress now soaked, clung to her all of her soft curves.

Once he had her sat down on the bed, he offered to dry her hair the best he could. She accepted, unfastening her braid, allowing her sodden tresses to cascade freely over her shoulders. "Do you know how beautiful you are?" he asked.

"I've never really thought about it," she replied shyly. She trembled as the wetness clung to her skin. Tears were forming in her eyes, but as not to look weak, she swiped them away.

Hans took her shaken form in his arms and began rubbing circles on her back, soothingly. "I wish we could have had more time together, but you know I can't stay, right?"

She brought her hand up and stroked his cheek. "I know. Just give me this one night...please."

With her body so alluring he would have jumped at the chance to make love to her, right there and then, no questions asked. But strangely he was still confused. "Why me?" he asked inquisitively.

"Because I will have no other," she simply stated.

Although Hans felt honored that she would choose him of all people, this decision was not one to be taken lightly. "But what about your virginity? your innocence? it will be lost forever."

"No other man will ever come close to understanding me like you do. I love you, and I am willingly offering myself to you. Now are you really going to sit there all night and continue admiring the view?...or... " She trailed off as she backed away from him, and slowly began slipping the dress from her shoulders, inching it further down until it fell into a heap on the floor.

Hans gulped at the sight. "You...Queen Elsa of Arendelle, have my complete and utter devotion."

He pulled her towards him, capturing her lips in a chaste kiss, sending shivers down her spine. He submerged his hands in her damp hair, as his lips moved to her neck trailing soft kisses down to her collarbone.

Elsa let out out a soft moan as she pushed against him, her hands roaming to his bare chest.

Hans flinched at the coldness of her wandering hands, but soon it became soothing, making him tingly all over. He couldn't control the urge as their bodies become more entangled. He was bracing himself for what was to come, but he needed to ask her one last time. "Are you sure?"

She was nervous, but certain. "Yes. Make love to me now."

Without further hesitation, he lowered her to the bed and basic instinct finally took over. And on this very last night that they would share together, he finally claimed her.

* * *

**Okay love or hate it, I really don't mind. This is how I wanted things to end with Hans and Elsa. They are not going to end up together, but they at least got to be together.**

**There will be one last chapter which will be set 2 months later, which will have a couple of surprises, no, not telling what they are.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Well I am sad to say this is the final chapter. I am sorry if it doesn't turn out as expected, but this is how I wanted to end things.**

**For all of you who guessed, Elsa was pregnant, (not really much of a surprise there )but sadly it is not going to be happy.**

**Thank you to everyone who followed, favorited and a special thank you to all those who took the time to review. Over 400 reviews wow!**

**If anyone is interested I have started a new fic called 'The stranger within' it will be mainly be about Elsa finding some things out about her past, mostly where her ice powers come from but more importantly her parentage. It will be a little darker then this one.**

**Anyway onto the final chapter and this takes place 3 months later not two as previously stated.**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Six**

**Three months later.**

Elsa couldn't help but smile as she stood on the balcony overlooking her peaceful kingdom. Sometimes, though she wished she hadn't been born to be a Queen. Sometimes she wished her parents were still alive, and she was still that Princess locked away from the harsh reality of the world. Everything had been so much more simpler then. The burden of being Queen was a lot to carry on ones shoulders. No-one really told you how difficult it was going to be. There were no instructions. But her people looked to her for courage and support, and in return she needed to be the best ruler she could be. There was definitely no room for distractions.

_And that was what Hans was..a distraction. I had loved him...that night we spent together was wonderful, special and perfect. He was unexpectedly loving and gentle, and I couldn't have asked for a better man to have shared my first time with._

She understood why he had to go, but she had hated the fact that she would never see him again. She had lost him, but from that one night of requited love, he had given her something even more precious. Elsa instinctively put her hand to her abdomen, and smiled at the thought of the new life growing inside of her. Yes he was gone, but certainly not forgotten.

Convincing herself this was what she wanted was easy, but convincing Anna and the people of Arendelle was certainly going to be more of a challenge. How would her people feel when she announced that in just six months time she would give birth to the next heir of Arendelle? Yes it was what was expected of her, but she was an unwed Mother, and not just any unwed Mother, she was their Queen. They had already accepted her back as their beloved ruler once too often, but would they be as accepting of this kind of news?

_They could wait. I need to break the news to Anna first._

* * *

Elsa had searched the entire castle, but Anna was nowhere to be found. Gerda had found the young Queen wandering aimlessly along the upstairs hallway, looking a little panic-stricken, so she had decided to offer her assistance.

"Your Majesty, you look a little peaky this morning, is anything the matter?"

Elsa shook her head. "No, nothing is the matter, Gerda. I was just looking for Anna. You haven't seen her, have you?"

Gerda smiled. "As a matter of fact I have. Her Highness and Prince Kristoff, went for a walk in the gardens not too long ago."

"Thank you, Gerda." Elsa had decided to wait until Anna returned. She didn't want to invade the privacy of her sister and her new husband. They had only been married for two months, and she respected the fact that they would want to spend time together. It would be hard not to be spending as much time with her sister, but she realized that once the baby came along, her life would be even more hectic.

Later that day she was sitting peacefully in the library when Anna burst in. "Elsa! there you are, I've been searching all over you," her sister said breathlessly.

Elsa looked up to see her sister smiling gleefully. "How was your walk with Kristoff? You seem to be in each others company a lot recently. I hardly see you anymore."

Anna looked at her sister guiltily. "I'm sorry Elsa, it's just Kristoff is usually working all the time. I like to see him as much as I possibly can, you know."

"I'm sorry. Of course you want to spend time with Kristoff. It's only natural to want to be with the one you love."

Anna sat down next to Elsa. "Actually, there is something I want to tell you."

"Yeah me too," Elsa added nervously.

Anna waited with anticipation. "Oh, what is it?"

Elsa shook her head. "No, you should go first."

"Are you sure?"

"Come on, what is it?" Elsa urged.

"I don't want you to freak out or anything."

_Freak out? wait until you hear what I have to say. _"I promise I won't freak out," Elsa assured her sister.

Anna squealed with delight. "I'm pregnant."

All the color drained from Elsa's face at her sister's news.

"Isn't it wonderful. Kristoff and I are going to be parents. I'm going to be a Mother. Oh I can't wait Elsa. I know it's still early days, but I really can't wait. I mean, can you imagine a little Prince or Princess running around the castle. And you Elsa, you're going to be an aunty."

Elsa was trying to get her sister to slow down, but her attempts were futile.

"You'll be able to show him or her your magic. Won't it be just wonderful. Kristoff is over the moon..." Anna suddenly stopped herself mid-sentence at her sister's lack of reaction. "Elsa, aren't you happy for me?"

Elsa's mind had drifted away from her sister's obvious joy. She was happy for her, of course, but how could she break the news of her own pregnancy to her sister now. It would really dampen the mood. "Sorry Anna, of course I'm happy for you." She broke into a smile, hugging her sister tightly. "That's wonderful news, congratulations to both of you. You're going to make fantastic parents."

Anna pulled away. "You know, I'm sorry, I almost forgot. What did you want to tell me?"

Elsa decided to keep quiet for now. "Oh, it was nothing. I've just been thinking about this meeting with the council members on Friday. They want me to attend so I can give them a decision about Minister Borgman's punishment."

"Well if you ask me, he should be hung, drawn and quartered," Anna snapped. "He deserves it, after what he did."

"Anna show some mercy."

"Mercy? He didn't show mercy when he was about to have you and Hans beheaded. Or when he tried to have me drowned. No way. You should definitely have him executed. And the rest of those council members too for going along with his plan. I hope this time, Minister Ivan has found men who are not complete psychos."

"Yes Ivan has been doing a fantastic job, and I can assure you all of them have been thoroughly investigated by both Ivan and Kai, and they are completely loyal."

"Well let's hope so. I don't want to go through anything like that again, and I don't want to have to be Queen again anytime soon either," Anna reminded her sister.

"Yes, leave all the hard work to me why don't you."

"Gladly," Anna joked. "You're so much better at it anyway."

"I guess I am. Now why don't you and I sneak down to the kitchen and grab some chocolate."

Anna stifled a giggle. "You know, in a few months time, you're not going to need to feed me chocolate to get me fat. I'll be a waddling penguin before you know it," she said as she rubbed her tummy.

Elsa placed her hand on her own stomach. _You have no idea._

* * *

It was the morning of the meeting and Elsa felt terrible. She felt nauseous, and she'd been up half the night with stomach cramps. _Is this normal? _Now she only wished she had told Gerda about her pregnancy. She was aware that the older woman had children of her own, and therefore may have been able to shed some light on her condition.

She spent at least an hour in the bathroom, before realizing that she was running late. _This will not do. How am I ever going to juggle motherhood and being a Queen is beyond me. _She quickly threw on a formal dress and pinned up her hair. It was a little messy, but good enough. _I just have to get through this meeting and then I can relax._

As she waited outside the council room, she doubled over as another surge of pain racked her body.

"Your Majesty, are you alright?" Minister Ivan asked as he approached her.

"I'm fine, it must have just been something I ate."

"You do look a little pale. Did you want me to reschedule?"

Elsa just wanted to get this over with. "No, it's fine. I'll be fine."

Elsa seated herself at the head of the table, with Ivan at her right side. She glanced around at the unfamiliar faces seated around the table. There were various smiles from the men as she gazed at them nervously. Ivan could see how concerned she looked.

"Don't worry, your Majesty. They know all about your.. well let's just say, certain abilities, and they are actually quite fascinated. After this session is adjourned, perhaps it would be good idea to get to know them a little better."

Elsa smiled. "Yes, I'd like that."

Moments later the meeting was in full swing. Ivan rose from his seat to address the council, parchment in hand. He began to read the charges against Minister Borgman to the cabinet.

Elsa clutched her stomach, as she endured another bout of pain. She felt shivery, which to her was extremely rare. Ivan's voice began to get fuzzy, until she could only make out a few words. She hadn't even realized he had stopped talking to the council, and instead was now addressing her.

"Your Majesty. What say you?"

"Huh?"

Ivan eyed her curiously. "Your Majesty. Minister Borgman poses a real threat to this Kingdom, as he clearly demonstrated. His actions are unforgivable. Under Arendelle law, I motion for an execution."

"Execution!" Elsa stood from her seat. "I will not have him executed on Arendelle soil. He is a human being."

Ivan looked a little shocked. "My Queen. Minister Borgman almost had you and that former Prince beheaded. Not to mention he tried to murder your sister. He is a monster."

"I will not stoop to his level. I say life imprisonment, with fifteen years hard labor. That seems reasonable punishment enough."

"Your Majesty, wouldn't you reconsider-"

She signaled for him to stop. "No, I will not."

Minister Ivan turned a little red at her harsh reaction in front of the new council members. "As you wish, your Majesty."

Suddenly, without warning she felt something wet trickling down her leg. She sat herself down, cautiously looking down at her dress, which was becoming stained with blood. _No, no, no. _Her face paled. She needed to get out of there immediately, but no sooner as she stood, her knees buckled, and she collapsed to the floor.

Ivan was at her side instantly. "Your Majesty?!"

The last words she heard before slipping into unconsciousness was. "Fetch the doctor."

* * *

Anna raced to her sister's room as soon as she heard what had happened. The doctor was just coming out of the door when the young Princess approached. "How is my sister?"

The doctor's expression was grim. "With lot's of rest, she'll be fine."

"Well that's great news. I was so worried, I thought it was serious." Anna looked at the doctor. "It is nothing serious, is it?"

"She just needs to rest."

"But with rest, she'll be okay, right?"

"She'll recover, but I'm afraid she lost the baby."

Anna gasped. "Baby?"

The doctor looked as shocked as she did. "You didn't know?"

"No," she whispered. "I... didn't."

"Your sister was just under three months along. A very delicate time. That with extreme exhaustion, and the complication of her...should I say unnatural abilities, it was to be expected."

"Does she know?"

"Yes I've informed her. She's awake, and you can see her if you'd like."

Anna nodded.

"Any problems, you know where I am," he concluded as he strutted off down the hall.

Anna cautiously entered the room. She held her stomach, thinking of her own pregnancy, and what could go wrong. "Elsa?"

"Hey," Elsa said softly as she looked up at her sister.

"Hey."

"What a pair we are, huh?" Elsa exclaimed.

"Yeah, we sure like keeping the doctor on his toes, that's for sure."

Elsa patted the bed next to her. "Sit with me, please."

"Sure."

They both sat quietly for a few moments. Either sister not daring to say a word to each other. Until Anna had to ask.

"Why didn't you tell me Elsa, about the baby?"

"I was going to, but then you told me you were pregnant, and you were so happy. I just thought mine seemed so insignificant."

Anna wrapped her arms around her sister. "I would never have thought that, ever."

Elsa's eyes brimmed with tears. "I really wanted it Anna. It was the only thing I ever did right in my whole life. My baby, and I couldn't even protect it."

"This is not your fault Elsa. It's just something that happens."

"No, I made it happen! Me and this affliction. I hate it, you hear. I hate it!" The room suddenly started to freeze. Sharp, jagged icicles protruded from the walls and ceiling.

"Elsa, make it stop. Nothing will make the pain go away, nothing."

Elsa summoned an icicle in her hand. "It will if I'm dead."

Anna's eyes widened, her voice harsh. "No Elsa! your pain may be gone, but what about the rest of us? We'll still be here, living with it. Don't be so selfish." She wrestled the icicle from her sister's hand and threw it to the floor. The Princess then comforted her sister once again, stroking her hair.

"The baby was all I had, Anna. The only piece of him left."

That was when Anna finally understood. "Hans was the father?" _Of course Anna, who else could it possibly have been._

"The night of the storm. The night he left. We made love, Anna. We made that precious baby together, and now it's gone."

Anna didn't know how to make this right. Her sister was devastated, and she didn't know how to fix it. She could only offer whatever solace Elsa needed.

Elsa cried and cried, until there was no more tears. But as she lay in her sister's arms, she realized she may have lost Hans and the baby. But she still had Anna, and for a single moment that was all that mattered.

* * *

**One year later.**

"Wow you're getting so big now, aren't you?" Elsa said as she bounced her five month old gorgeous little nephew on her knee. "Do you want to see something really magical?"

Elsa laid the baby into his crib, and then proceeded to swirl ice in her hands, making lots of intricate patterns. The baby giggled and cooed, flinging his arms up as Elsa summoned tiny snowflakes which floated in the air.

"Samuel really likes that, Elsa," Anna said as she entered the room. "You could keep him fascinated for hours."

"I love looking after him. My little Prince Samuel. He's so good. And he is also beautiful, just like his Mother. Although.. I'm sure if I look hard enough, I'll see a part of Kristoff in there somewhere."

"He does look more like me though, doesn't he?" Anna giggled.

"Your Majesty." Both sister's were interrupted by Kai, who now stood in the doorway beaming.

Elsa turned her attention to her head servant. "Yes Kai."

"There is someone here who wishes to speak with you."

Elsa really wasn't in the mood for business. She was having too much fun with her sister, and nephew."

"Is it urgent?"

"He is very insistent your Majesty."

Anna prompted her sister. "Go on, it's okay, really. We'll still be here when you get back."

Elsa reluctantly followed Kai to the throne room. He led her inside, then promptly excused himself.

The tall, figure was gazing out of the window. He stood almost in the same position he was when they had first met, on his second visit to Arendelle. He turned to face the Queen. "Hello Elsa."

Elsa was speechless, her legs were weak and felt like jello. "Hans, w-what are you doing here?"

"I came back for you, Elsa. I missed you so much."

Elsa threw herself in his arms, kissing him feverishly. "I missed you too."

"I heard about what happened."

Elsa's face paled. _He knows? _"How?"

"I told him," came a voice from the doorway.

"Anna, what, why?"

"Because I made a mistake Elsa. I sent Hans away that night. I told him he was a distraction. That you were better off without him. But I was wrong. You love him, and he loves you. I see that now. You need him as much as he needs you. It took us six months to track him down. He really wasn't easy to find. But I had to, for you, for my sister. Because I love you."

Elsa hugged her sister, more tightly then she ever had before. "I love you Anna, so so much."

After they broke apart, Anna turned to Hans. "You make my sister happy, and I think I'll be able to find some forgiveness for you."

He bowed. "Yes your Highness."

Elsa was still unsure of what this would mean for her. "But isn't he still kind of a distraction?"

"Your Majesty," Kai interrupted. "If you don't mind me saying. I heard there has been an opening in the royal guard. Captain Mannering has decided to retire, so he can spend more time with his family back home. I thought maybe you could offer it to the boy here."

Elsa looked at Hans, unsure of what he would say. "Well, would you like it? I mean if you'd like to think about it-"

Hans didn't need to think about it. "Like it? I love it."

"Come on Kai, let's give these two some privacy," Anna said smiling.

"Oh yes..of course your Highness."

Hans and Elsa stared longingly at each other. "Did you really want it? the baby I mean."

"More then you know."

Hans grinned. "So why don't you say we go make another."

Elsa's face beamed, and her heart fluttered. "I'd like that very much."

**The End.**

* * *

**Well I'm sorry if it wasn't the ending people were hoping for, but I couldn't keep these two apart.**


End file.
